Dumb Dares
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Naruto and his friends play a game of dumb dares at the office. What Naruto didn't know was that this game was going to change his life in more ways than one. COMPLETE; look for the better and revised version "Dumb Dares Revisited"
1. The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... WHY ME? WHY?**

**AN:Okay, first fanfic I've ever written.**

**(There is a revised version of this story in the making.)**

**Chapter One: The Game**

"Hey Naruto," Kiba called as he, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee entered his office with a large rolled up piece of paper and a hat.

Said blond looked up and grinned at his friends/colleagues. "What's up guys? Lunch time is way over..."

Kiba waved his hand dismissively. Lee shut the door and smiled slyly. "We're gonna play a game, Naruto!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. Kiba nodded and glanced at Shikamaru who sighed and muttered something about something being troublesome.

"We came up with this idea for a game." The dark brown haired man stated and held up the large piece of poster paper, which unrolled. All of their names were listed across the top. Lines separated each name and ran all the way to the bottom.

"We came up with these great dares for the office! Each dare was given a point rating!" Choji exclaimed.

"And we draw a dare from a hat and when you complete it, you get the points." Lee explained further. "Who ever reaches the bottom of the poster with the most points wins."

Naruto stared at his friends in disbelief. They just made his job 100 times more fun! "Alright! Who gets the first dare?" The blond asked enthusiastically. He was practically jumping in his chair.

"Lee," Choji said and held out the black baseball cap out to the bushy-browed man. Lee looked away and grabbed the first piece of paper his fingers made contact with. He read it out loud: "Whoo! 10 points! 'Bend down and put your ear to the floor. Crawl all the way out of your office like this, muttering "I'll find you...I'll find you..." as you go'".

Naruto bit back the urge to laugh out loud. This was just too funny.

"My turn!" Kiba said cheerfully. He plunged his hand into the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "20 points, nice. 'Ask your boss if you can have the day off to attend'..." The dog lover's face fell. "...'a Spanking Convention'..."

Naruto, Choji, and Lee burst out laughing and Shikamaru snickered. "Your turn, Naruto."

The blond leaned over his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "'Give your boss your car keys and tell them you're too drunk to drive'...?"

Choji chuckled as he shuffled through the cap and pulled out a dare for himself. "Mine says to show an invisible new employee around the office and introduce him/her to everyone. For 10 points."

"That's not so bad." Naruto commented and watched Shikamaru pull out a piece of paper.

"10 points: 'Change the screen of a colleague's computer to where it says "I LOVE MY BOSS".''"

The man with the pony-tail sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. One more hour before they go home... "Okay guys. Naruto you can complete your dare today."

"What? Why me?" The blond whined.

"Because we have an hour before we have to go home. And your dare is associated with the end of the day." The lazy man explained in a bemused tone. "Then Kiba can do his tomorrow morning since it will be the beginning of the day. Lee, Choji, and I can do ours when we feel like it."

All men nodded and went back to work for the last remaining hour of the day. An hour that Naruto wished would go by slowly. Because the thing about Naruto's office is that it's a branch off of a bigger incorporation. So his boss was really his superior. Who was one of the most stuck-up bastards in the world - no - universe!

Ever since Uchiha Sasuke came, Naruto has been afraid to ever call in sick. This guy was just beyond strict and made most of the guys pee in their pants. Note**: **_guys_. Men feared him, women fall to his feet. The rigid jack ass even stole Naruto's precious Sakura! How could he? Naruto loved the pink haired receptionist ever since she came to work on the sixth floor of the Konoha Planning Department(1).

A knock on the door interrupted the blond's thoughts. "Uh...come in!"

Kiba stuck his head in the door. "Yo, blondie! Sasuke's about to leave and it's 15:57(2). Better hurry up 'cause the longer you wait to accomplish the dare, the more points are deducted."

Naruto stood up and turned his computer monitor off. "Uh...do...do I have to act drunk too...?" He looked at Kiba who seemed to be thinking.

"Nah, we don't want you to get fired. Just say it." The dog-lover smirked when he heard the sigh of relief. He couldn't blame his friend, though. Their boss was one scary guy.

Sasuke closed the blinds in his office and turned of the small lamp on his desk. Pulling the black jacket and briefcase off of the brown leather chair that sat next to the door, he stepped out of his enclosed office, shutting it behind him.

"Have a pleasant evening, Uchiha-san." Haruno Sakura said in her sweet, sickening voice. Sasuke nodded and was only able to take five more steps before a blond haired, blue eyed man stood in front of him. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"May I help you, Naruto?" The blond's flinch did not pass the Uchiha unnoticed.

Naruto held out a key ring with three sets of keys and a key chain of an orange nine-tailed fox. Sasuke raised a graceful eyebrow.

"I'm...too drunk to drive..." The blond said with a straight face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked in a dark voice. He knew Naruto was a prankster, but he never tried to pull anything on Sasuke before.

Naruto gulped. He didn't know what to say. And it was against the rules to tell people he was doing a dare. And even if he did tell Sasuke that this was a dare, he doubted that would make the Uchiha accept it.

"I'm too drunk to drive." Naruto repeated.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and brushed past his employee.

The blond stared at the wall that was no longer concealed by the raven's pale face. After a few seconds passed, the blond let out a sigh of relief and rushed back into his office. Great, just one more reason for Sasuke to keep an eye on him. Before, Sasuke moved the blond from his cubicle into the office right next to his, just so he could have better control over Naruto's actions. What if this broke the straw and Sasuke made Naruto sit at a card table in the Uchiha's office? Or worse, Sasuke might fire him!

Naruto groaned in agony and collected his messenger bag and slung it on his right shoulder. Maybe a hot bowl of ramen would make him feel better...

The next day...

Kiba gulped before he marched up to the Uchiha's office door and knock on it roughly. _'Please be busy. Please be busy. Please be...'_

"Come in."

_'...busy...'_ The brunette sighed in defeat and opened the door slowly. "Uchiha-san..." Kiba bowed in respect.

Sasuke was sitting at his large, almost bare, wooden desk and reading something in a manila folder. He had narrow, squared glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Ebony eyes flashed over to Kiba and then back at the reading content in front of him. "What is it, Kiba?"

Kiba swallowed hard. He was done for. He was done didally done for! He was done didally done didally didally done didally done for (AN: Sorry, couldn't resist)! "?"

Sasuke let the folder drop from his hands and looked at Kiba quizzically. "A what?"

"A...a Sp-Spanking Convention..."

The Uchiha glared at the dog-lover with utter disgust. Before Sasuke could say anything, Kiba bowed multiple times while saying: "You're so totally right, sir! How could I even think of skipping work for such a repulsive thing? I'll be going now, have a nice day, Uchiha-san!"

With that, the dog-lover slammed the door shut and panted heavily as he leaned against the wooden entry way and slid down to the floor. _'I'm fired! I'm so fucking fired! I'm going to be fired, become homeless, and I'll have to become a male prostitute just so I can feed me and Akamaru! I'm so dea...' _Kiba's ranting thoughts skidded to a halt when a saw something green crawl across the floor in front of him.

Immediately recognizing the green thing as Lee, Kiba chuckled, forgetting about his worries.

Rock Lee placed his right ear to the floor and muttered "I'll find you... If I don't find you in the next hour I will have to organize 200 files tomorrow..."

Kiba snickered and stood up. He calmly walked over to Hinata, Naruto's receptionist, and sat on the edge of her desk. "Good morning, Hinata-chan. You look great today, as usual." He grinned widely, showing off his canine fangs.

The pale girl blushed and looked down. "Th-thank you...Kiba-kun...Um... W-what's wrong w-with Lee-kun...?"

Kiba looked Lee who was continuing to crawl around on the carpeted floor. "Oh, this is one of his...uh...youth ritual things...you know?"

"O-oh...I-I see..."

At that moment, Naruto shouted from his office. "SHIKAMARU!"

The cloud-gazing man strolled out of his office calmly with a smirk on his face. Naruto ran out of his office to meet him. Kiba watched in amusement as Naruto grabbed a fistful of the front of Shikamaru's gray, button-down shirt.

"What the hell did you do to my desktop?" The blond growled.

"You know exactly what I did, Naruto." Shikamaru replied, shrugging his shoulders, smirk still in place

"But why me? Why not Neji or Shino or someone else? Why me?"

Shikamaru shrugged once again. "Seemed appropriate."

"You bastard!"

"Naruto!"

Both men froze and Kiba snapped his head in the direction the voice came from. Sasuke stood in the door way of his office with his arms folded. "What exactly are you do... What the hell?" Kiba couldn't see what Sasuke was looking down at, but had a pretty good idea _who _it was.

"Lee. Get up, now." The Uchiha hissed. The bushy-browed man shot up from the floor and saluted to his superior.

"Sakura-chan, have you met Onigiri-kun? He just transfered in today." Choji said, causing Sasuke to spin around to see Choji drapping his left arm around nothing while holding his other arm out as if he were holding up a tray of food.

"Uh...Choji-kun...?" Sakura asked in an uneasy tone.

"Choji! Lee! Naruto! Shiamaru! Kiba! In my office this instant!" Sasuke boomed, obviously loosing his sanity by the bizarre behavior these men were exhibiting. All five gulped and slowly filed into their superior's office.


	2. Amazingly Flexable

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I do NOT own Naruto…**

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Chapter Two: Amazingly Flexible**

Naruto and Kiba fidgeted under the glare of their boss while Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee stood quietly.

"Well?" Sasuke hissed, tapping his foot on the plastic mat which allowed his swivel chair to move around freely. The sound only made Naruto even more nervous. All five of the men lined up in front of the Uchiha stayed silent.

"I'm waiting for some kind of excuse that might save your sorry asses. Go ahead, indulge me."

Naruto shifted his eyes to Shikamaru who stood next to him. The man looked bored, but he was thinking of a plan…right? The blond's eyes averted to Kiba who was on his left. The dog-lover was staring at the bottom of Sasuke's desk.

'_Well this is no good…'_ Naruto mused in his head.

"Naruto." The tan man snapped his attention to the raven in front of him.

"Y-yes sir?"

"You were the first one to start this foolishness. I assume this is your fault?" Sasuke stated with the small hint of a smirk on his face.

For once, Naruto was totally innocent!

"If you don't answer soon, I'll have to fire all of you."

Shikamaru stiffened. Naruto noticed this and sighed, looking down at his feet. "Yes sir…"

"'Yes sir'…what?" The raven prodded.

"Yes sir… This is my fault. I sort of…I dunno." The blond said quietly.

"Naruto…" Kiba said in surprise. Choji and Lee looked at the blond in surprise.

"Actually, Uchiha-san, this is all my fault. I told Naruto to do the drunk thing yesterday and Kiba and Choji and Lee…" Shikamaru said quickly.

"Shikamaru, I believe I only asked Naruto to speak, no?" Sasuke said darkly. The lazy man swallowed hard and nodded, glancing at his blond friend. "You may all go back to work. Naruto…"

"I take my personal belongings and leave…" Naruto completed solemnly.

"Well, we'll see. Just stay there." Sasuke waved his hand dismissively to the other men. Kiba smiled sadly at his friend and Shikamaru patted the blond on the shoulder before the other four men retreated from the room.

Sasuke walked over to the door and locked it quickly. Naruto continued staring at the floor until he felt a presence behind his back. Turning his head, he saw the raven standing the with a smirk on his face.

"Why do I have the feeling that I just let four criminals go in exchange for the victim?" The Uchiha said in an amused tone and walked towards his desk.

"I told you…it's my fault they acted that way…" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke hummed as he leaned against the front of his desk and Naruto could have sworn that his boss was checking him out. "Are you single, Naruto?"

The blond's eyes widened and he held Sasuke's gaze. "W-what does that have anything to do with th-this?" He stuttered.

"Hn." The raven haired man grunted as he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. "Just answer the question, dobe."

"Don't call me that! And yes… I'm single." Naruto crossed his arms at the last part.

Sasuke licked his lips and turned around to face his desk. He pushed a button on his black phone and Sakura came on. "Do you need something, Uchiha-san?"

"If anyone calls for me tell them I'm in a meeting."

"Yes, Uchiha-san." With that, Sasuke pressed another button and turned back to Naruto.

'_Ohmigawd, Kiba wasn't joking when he told me Sasuke liked men! Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!' _Naruto ranted in his head as he and Sasuke stared at each other.

_**Flashback…**_

"Hey, Naruto? Can we chat for a sec?" Kiba asked awkwardly as he placed his hand on top of the cubicle wall.

The blonde looked up from his computer and grinned. "Sure, man. What's up?"

Kiba looked behind him and slowly turned back to face the blond. "Um… Can we chat in Shika's office?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly none the less. Kiba didn't normally talk to anyone in Shikamaru's office unless it was something super private that bothered him. Which was rare in his case.

Thankfully, Shikamaru was still out at lunch when Kiba and Naruto entered it and Kiba sat in his high-back chair. "I think our new boss…" The brunette paused and waved his hand in the air, signaling that he couldn't remember the name.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto assisted.

"Yeah. I think he's…gay…"

Naruto stared blankly at his friend for a few seconds before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Y-you can't be serious, Kiba!"

"Dude, really! I was bending over to get a piece of paper that fell on the floor and when I stood up, I turned around and there he was. Staring at me!"

Naruto, who reduced down to chuckling, laughed loudly once again. "K-Kiba… Dude, he's new. Isn't it a little early to be starting rumors about this guy? Geez…" With that, Naruto left Shikamaru's office and returned to his work. _'That Kiba. He lets his mind wander way too far.'_

_**End flashback…**_

"Would you do anything to save your job? Naruto?" The raven asked and smirked when Naruto's cheeks turned red. Good, so the blond wasn't as slow as the Uchiha had thought.

To Sasuke's delight, Naruto nodded his head and looked down at the floor.

Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He's seen this is movies. Except it was always a girl… And she normally wasn't in this situation… But it was close enough in Naruto's mind!

The raven smirked and stood up, walking across the room and stopping in front of the blonde. He placed both his hands on either side of the boy, brushing his lips against his cheek.

Naruto's breath hitched softly and he gripped the man's shoulders.

Sasuke blew hot air into his ear, making the blond shudder. "I can't tell if your face is red from embarrassment or from not breathing…" The raven said sarcastically and earned a glare from Naruto.

"My face is red from anger, teme." Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked and attacked the blond's neck. Naruto bit his bottom lip and squeezed onto the other man's shoulders.

Sasuke's hands moved to the blond's chest and slid down to the waist band of his pants. "You're not wearing a belt, Naruto." Sasuke mused aloud as he pulled out Naruto's tucked in shirt.

"Yeah…" The tan man panted out. "Well, I don…don't need it…"

"It's the dress code." Sasuke said sternly as he pushed his hands under Naruto's shirt and glided them over the other man's abdomen. When his thumb brushed over Naruto's nipple, the blond bucked his hips forward and groaned in the back of his throat. The Uchiha decided that he liked that reaction and did it again. Receiving the same result, Sasuke rolled his hips back against Naruto's and started a steady rhythm.

Naruto wound his fingers into dark locks and panted into Sasuke's ear. _'Kami-sama…it feels so good…' _The blond began sucking on Sasuke's ear as a way to prevent himself from moaning loudly.

The raven stiffened for a millisecond and grounded against Naruto faster and harder.

"Sa…Sasu…ke…I'm…I-I'm going to c-come…" The blond panted into the Uchiha's now wet ear.

Sasuke only moved faster. "I'm almost there…too…" He said gently.

"B-but… Fuck!" Naruto protested.

"'But' what? Focus, dobe." The raven asked with a rather hard thrust that made Naruto bury his face into the crook of his neck to drown out a groan of pleasure.

"A-aren't you g-going to…?" Naruto trailed off. "Ah! Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto came into his pants forcefully. Sasuke came soon after two harsh thrusts. "Naru…to…"

The blond and raven slid down the wall to sit on the floor, Sasuke straddling Naruto's hips. "Am I going to **do** you? No." The Uchiha said, resuming the short conversation they had only seconds earlier.

Naruto, still panting, looked up at the Uchiha. "Why…?"

"What? Are you _that_ eager to do it?" Sasuke smirked smugly when Naruto shook his head violently. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and leaned down to claim the pink lips.

The blonde responded eagerly and immediately allowed entrance to the prodding tongue.

When air was desperately needed, the two men pulled apart. Sasuke stood up and walked over to a mirror on the wall and started fixing up his hair. Naruto stood up as well and tucked in his shirt.

"Remember to wear a belt tomorrow." Sasuke said casually and walked out of his office.

Naruto stared at the opened door. "Tomorrow…" The blond grinned inwardly and exited the dark office room.

* * *

Naruto sat in the small café located on the first floor of his office building and nipped at a disgusting tuna sandwich. _'God this is so not worth $3.50...' _He thought.

Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, and Kiba sat down at the round table the blond sat at. "Hey guys!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Uh… Are you okay, dude?" Kiba asked cautiously. Naruto blinked at him and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all cool."

"You were in there for at least 10 minutes." Shikamaru informed him.

"Really? Wow, time flies. But really, everything's fine. I'll be here tomorrow and the day after and the day after that and the day-"

"Okay, we get it, Naruto." Choji cut in.

The table grew silent.

"So what is my next dare?" Naruto asked.

Everyone looked at him in astonishment.

"I know you are full of youth, Naruto, but you almost got fired because of your dare!" Lee exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled. "So? I want to continue the game. It was fun!"

Shikamaru shrugged and jabbed his thumb towards Choji. "He has a few slips in his pocket."

"Gimme one, Choji!" Naruto whined and reached his arms across the table.

It was times like these where Naruto's friends wonder if Naruto's maturity level stopped increasing after the age of six.

"Okay, okay…" The chubby brunette grumbled angrily and pulled out a handful of small folded-up pieces of paper, dumping them on the table. Naruto quickly grabbed the one that landed closest to him.

"'In a meeting, shout: "Shut up, goddamn it, shut up!" Then fall out of your chair.' 20 points." The blond bit his lip and set his head on the table, trying to control his laughter.

Choji chuckled and reached into the pile, pulling out a dare. "'At lunch time, get down on your knees and announce: "As God as my witness, I'll never go hungry again."' 10 points." The man looked around the table and stood up, scooting his chair back in the process. He dropped dramatically to his knees and raised his hands in the air. "As God as my witness, I'll _never_ go hungry again!"

Everyone in the lunch room stopped what they were doing and stared at the man. Choji stood up and retrieved his chair, sitting at the table with his snickering friends.

"Choji…" A familiar dark voice sighed behind him. The chubby man looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke rubbing his temples. "I'll be seeing you five at the meeting in twenty minutes." With that, the Uchiha shook his head slowly and left the café.

Naruto was the first to laugh, followed by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee.

"Aren't you atheist, Choji?" Naruto asked after calming down.

"Yes, but God doesn't know that."

"God knows everything."

"God? What God?"

Kiba chuckled and seized a folded piece of paper. "'Ask a colleague how they dispose of a dead body.' 15 points."

"Oh, you should ask Gaara! That'd be hilarious!" Naruto stated, Shikamaru and Lee nodding in agreement.

"No way, man! That guy is fucking creepy!" Kiba protested.

"We'll up the points by ten." Shikamaru said and took a sip of his Pepsi.

Kiba chewed on his bottom lip in consideration and finally agreed.

Lee chose the next dare. "'Pretend to have a long phone conversation with someone in a foreign language.' 5 points."

"Hmmm, that's cool! Don't you speak French?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Lee confirmed and smiled to himself in appraisal.

Shikamaru took another gulp of his Pepsi before reaching for a dare for himself. "Alright, what does my one-ticket-to-getting-fired say…? 'Send an email to your boss in which the first letter of each line spells out "I HATE MY JOB".' 20 points."

"Do you think Sasuke would be smart enough to get the message?" Kiba asked, scratching his chin.

"That's not the point, Kiba. How the hell are you going to pull that off, Shika?" Naruto asked.

"Oi, don't underestimate Shikamaru! He's a smart guy!"

"Thanks, Choji." Shikamaru smirked.

"No problem."

Once again the table went silent, but not an awkward silence. A thinking silence. _'__**I**__… __**H**__… __**A**__… __**T**__… __**E**__… __**M**__… __**Y**__… __**J**__… __**O**__… __**B**__…' _Ran through all five heads.

Finally, Shikamaru broke the silence. "Hey, don't we have a meeting?"

Naruto stood up quickly and whooped. "Yes! It's my turn!" The five friends quickly threw away their poor-excuse-of-a-lunch and walked (well, Naruto skipped) to the elevators.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the front of the wooden table while Neji, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kankuro, Sai, Kakashi, and Iruka sat in black swivel chairs.

"Wal-Mart has asked to place a thirty foot sign in font of their newest location on Konoha Highway, intersection #24. However, the location of the sign is a bit too close to the bridge. So we need to mark out a new place to put it, one that the company manager will agree with."

All men nodded and Sasuke continued. Using a remote, he turned on a projector that showed a grid map of an intersection with a square building and a bridge running along the side of it.

"They intended to place the sign here…" The Uchiha pointed at a spot with a red laser pointer. "But like I said, it's too-"

"SHUT UP, GODDAMN IT, _SHUT UP_!"

Sasuke spun around just in time to see Naruto descend from his chair and hitting the floor. This action made his chair topple over on top of him. "Ow…"

Kiba and Lee and Choji erupted with laughter while Shikamaru snickered behind his hand. Kankuro and Sai couldn't help but chuckle.

"Naruto. May I inquire on what that was about?" Sasuke growled, tapping his foot on the floor.

The blond stood up and picked up his chair. "Uh…no. No, not really…" Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I see. Then I'll see you in my office after the meeting is over." The Uchiha gave an all knowing smirk and continued, ignoring the groan of annoyance from the blond.

* * *

"Naruto, are you doing this for attention…or what?" Sasuke asked, his head in his hands as he leaned over his desk.

Naruto just shrugged, knowing Sasuke couldn't see it.

"An audible answer, please." The Uchiha said as if knowing that Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno…"

"Well you need to know." Sasuke growled.

'_Weird, Sasuke's acting like nothing happened this morning…'_ Naruto mused, furrowing his eyebrows.

Sasuke raised one of his hands and gestured for the blond to come to him with his index finger. Naruto complied and walked over to the other side of Sasuke's desk.

The Uchiha pushed out his chair from underneath the desk and positioned himself so that his whole body was facing the blond. "What the hell is going on with you and your gang?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Don't play that bullshit with me, dobe."

"Don't call me a dobe, teme!" The blond growled.

"I'll stop calling you a dobe when you stop acting like a dobe, dobe."

"Ditto, teme."

Both men glared at each other with great intensity.

"You are just asking to get fired, aren't you?" Sasuke said in a threatening tone.

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto swiftly moved forward and sat on the raven's lap, straddling him.

"Please don't fire me, Uchiha-san. How on earth am I supposed to get by in life?"

"Naruto…"

Without warning, Sasuke lurched forward and crashed his lips against Naruto's, repositioning his chair so that the blond was trapped between him and the desk.

Naruto pulled back and smirked at the raven. "Please, Uchiha-san?" He leaned back down and kissed Sasuke again with bruising force and lowering his hands to grab his ass.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat before forcing his tongue into the blond's mouth and cupping his crotch with one hand, his other placed on the desk behind the blonde. He kneaded the growing erection and battled for dominance with his tongue and the blond's.

Naruto shuddered and broke the kiss "Fuck Sasuke...don't stop."

The raven ground down on his employee. Naruto gasped and panted against the man's ear with hot, heavy breathes while he grinded upward against the man.

A sudden "ding-dong" came from Sasuke's laptop and Naruto's curiosity got the best of him. He turned around to see a message in the middle of the screen that read: "New message from Nara, Shikamaru".

Naruto reached over and clicked on it, opening the email.

"Excuse you. Do you make it a habit of opening other people's emails?" Sasuke's growled at the lack of the blond's attention.

"When its from my friends, yes. I do." Naruto grinned as he scanned over the first letter of each line and chuckled.

Sasuke moved his chair so that he could see the screen better. The email was written out strangely, unlike the other emails he's received from the black haired man in the past. The message said:

I just found out that babies don't come from France.

However, they kind of do considering women live in France.

After all, what will we do without women?

They're annoying, but useful.

Except for heavy lifting jobs.

My mother was a strong woman, though.

Yelled like crazy.

Just letting you know.

Oh, I almost forgot…

Beware of the birds.

"'I hate my job'…? What the hell?" Sasuke frowned and clicked out of the message. The raven looked at the snickering blond on his lap. "So you do have something to do with the strange behavior of your friends."

Naruto froze and stared at Sasuke. "N-no! They do this on their own will. Anyway, I should get back to work…" Naruto made an attempt to escape the raven's lap, but was stopped short by a hand gripping his abandoned member. The blond gasped.

"Dobe! Were you seriously thinking of leaving with a hard on?" Sasuke yelled in a whisper as he began to knead the stiff organ.

_Meanwhile…_

Kiba walked down the hallway and paused by Lee's cubicle.

"Non, non. Les singes sont fines ou ils se trouvent. Mais si la tortue arrive a la propagation de paillis epais, assurez-vous de de truire son jouet lapin… Eh bien main tenant, nous ne poisons avoir que, main tenant que nous poisons?… Je Taime trop. Adieu, maman."

The dog lover snickered and continued down the hall until he got to Gaara's office door. He sighed loudly and rapped on the wooden entryway. No answer. Kiba grinned to himself and turned around, only to bump into someone.

The brunette looked into emerald eyes and swallowed hard. "Uh… h-hi Gaara-san…" Kiba laughed nervously.

"Did you need something from me?" The red head asked darkly.

"U-uh…yeah. Um…but can we speak in your office…?"

Gaara just blinked slowly and pushed past the brunette. Opening his office door, he motioned for Kiba to come in.

The red head sat down at his desk and Kiba sat in a leather chair in front of him.

"Now what'd you want?"

Kiba took a deep breath before asking his oh-so-important question. "How should I dispose of a dead body?"

Once again, Gaara just blinked slowly. He opened a draw on his desk and rummaged through it, pulling out a notepad. Handing the pad and a pen to Kiba, he finally spoke. "Write this down."

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his desk, completely sated, when Kiba rushed in and slammed a notepad on his desk.

"Wha-?" Naruto started.

"48." Kiba groaned in aggravation, slumping into the comfy chair that was in the corner of Naruto's office.

"48 what?" The blond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He came up with 48 ways to dispose of a dead body. Well, actually, he told me 50, but one was too gruesome to write down and the other I didn't know how to spell the acid he was talking about."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Kiba, then at the pad of paper. "That's… That's terrifying."  
_'Yes, it is…' _he said inwardly, though he couldn't summon the energy to really say it out loud.


	3. Thank You Thank You Thank You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... WHY ME? WHY?**

**Chapter Three: Thank You Thank You Thank You**

Naruto stood in front of the coffee maker at 7:15 am. His eyes were squinted and he was hunched over. He hated Mondays. The blond grimaced at the sound of a wooden chair scraping against tile floor.

He turned his head over his shoulder to see Kiba laying his head on the seat of the chair, his body sprawled on the floor. "Morning, dog breath."

Kiba lifted a finger, but let it fall to his side once again, not having enough energy to defend himself against the irritating nickname.

"Coffee?"

"Undawdawug…"

"Cream?"

"Wadadablu…"

"Kay. Sugar?"

"Nnnnnnn…"

"You sure?"

"Nyahk…"

"Whatever, I'll put in six packs in this time."

Choji walked out of the elevator and stared at Kiba on the floor. "Kiba, how many times do I have to tell you not to go to a bar on Sunday nights?"

"Ffffuuuuck yyyooouuuu…" Kiba growled and got up slowly, only to drop into the chair, allowing his head to hit the table. Shikamaru and Lee joined them and sat at the table, leaving one chair unoccupied due to Choji deciding to stand next to Naruto, willing the coffee maker to work faster with their eyes.

Naruto glanced at the black hat that Choji had placed on the counter. "Those the new dares?"

Choji nodded slowly, covering his mouth to yawn. Naruto reached into the hat and lifted a folded piece of paper that was all too familiar to him as nothing but a ticket to Sasuke's office. Which wasn't so bad in his mind.

"15 points…" The blond began, drawing the four friend's attention to him. "'Sit cross-legged on a non-player's desk and pretend to meditate for at least ten minutes (chanting is optional).' This sounds fun."

"I'll up it by 5 if you do it on Kakashi's desk." Shikamaru chirped.

"But his desk is always one big pile of shit!" Naruto whined.

"All the better reason to do it. I don't think he's here yet…" A dark voice came from behind the table. All heads whirled around and stared in astonishment at Gaara, who sat down in the empty chair.

"G-Gaara-san! Wha… What are you doing here…?" Kiba stuttered.

"I work here." The red head said bluntly. "Now what is this about dares? Is this why you came to me yesterday, Inuzuka?"

Naruto coughed loudly and turned around to see the coffee was done.

"What are you talking about, Gaara?" Shikamaru asked in a bemused tone. Gaara sent him an icy glare which made Shikamaru sigh. "I guess we have to tell him… But if we do, you have to join us, Gaara."

The red head nodded and smirked in triumph. Shikamaru explained the dares, points and rules, Gaara nodding occasionally.

"Sounds fun…" Gaara said. "Give me one."

Choji hesitantly held out the hat of dares to Gaara who silently pulled one out. "'Say thank you to the photocopier every time it copies a page.' 10 points."

Kiba chuckled, but instantly stopped when he received a glare from Gaara. He quickly turned around in his seat to face Choji and pulled out a dare for himself, reading it aloud. "'Walk up to your superior's desk, clasp their hand, and tell them that you've always respected them, and that whatever happens, you'll stick by them.' 20 points. Oh, fuck. This is precisely why I hate Monday mornings!"

Lee bounced up and down happily in his chair and grinned. "My turn! My turn!"

"Okay! Just chill, spaz." Choji said and slid the hat across the table to him.

"Woohoo! 10 points! 'Make a cup of coffee and ask someone if they'd mind tasting it first "just in case"; don't be satisfied with their response and decide to have water instead.'"

"Should we even be letting him have coffee?" Kiba asked as a cup of coffee was placed in front of him by Naruto.

The blond shrugged and handed a mug to Lee. "Stop jumping or you'll spill it." The bushy-browed man complied and stood up slowly when he noticed the elevator door opened. To Lee's luck (and his victim's dismay) Sasuke walked out of the elevator with a leather black briefcase.

"Uchiha-san! Good morning!" Lee called and dashed over to his boss, careful not to spill any of the liquid in his hand.

"No! Lee, not him!" Naruto and Shikamaru yelled in a whisper after the man.

"It **was**…" Sasuke muttered under his breath. He turned to face his employee and glanced over at Naruto. Their eyes met for a second before Naruto looked away, a barely noticeable blush coloring his cheeks. Sasuke smirked inwardly and turned his attention back to Lee. "What is it, Lee?"

"Would you mind tasting this cup of coffee? Just in case…" Rock Lee requested eagerly.

"Fuck..." Kiba growled to himself.

Sasuke looked down at the navy blue mug in his hands and then back at the man. "Did you drink from it?"

"No sir. That's why I'm asking you to taste it."

"What an idiot..." Gaara muttered.

Sasuke looked down at the caramel colored drink once more before taking it from his hands and taking a sip. " It's fine."

Lee furrowed his eyebrows together. "I dunno… I'm kinda skeptical about that… Besides, you already drank from it. I'll just have water."

Sasuke glared intensely at Lee as he turned around and headed straight for the water cooler. The Uchiha looked at where Naruto was and noticed the blond was gone... Along with all the others that were in the kitchen earlier. Sighing, he looked back down at the coffee and shrugged. "Hn, whatever. I guess I get a free coffee."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stood before the cluttered desk of Hatake Kakashi. It was covered with unrolled blue prints, books, and other papers that were of no importance to Naruto. Letting out a sigh, the blond picked up a glass clock that wasn't working and set it on a chair behind him. After removing a few more things that looked breakable, Naruto used both of his arms to shove everything else off the desk, grinning in satisfaction at the sound of papers fluttering and books hitting the carpeted ground.

He crawled on top of the now clear desk surface and sat Indian-style, holding his arms out and making his index fingers and thumbs form the shape of an 'o'. With a glance at the black clock on the wall, Naruto closed his eyes and hummed. To his delight, Kakashi just entered his office and stopped dead in his tracks.

Blinking his only visible eye, he scanned the room before resting his eyes on the humming blond. "Naruto? What the hell are you doing on my desk? And why the hell is all my stuff on the floor?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Hum, I'm meditating, hum...hum..." Naruto replied calmly.

"Uh-huh. And you chose to do this on my desk because...?"

"Hum, please shut up, hum..."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine, be that way." The older man hissed and walked behind the wooden desk, pushed a few stranded papers off of his chair, and sat down. He allowed his messenger bag-like briefcase to fall off his shoulder and set it on the ground. The silver-haired man shoved Naruto to the side of the desk and pulled out a laptop from his briefcase, setting it on the unoccupied space of the table.

"Hey, Kakashi, I need those forms I gave...you...last week...Naruto?" Iruka said slowly as he stood in the opened doorway of Kakashi's office.

"He's meditating." Kakashi said bluntly and stood up. The silver-haired man shuffled through the papers on the floor and pulled out a pack that was paper clipped together. "Here."

"Uh... Thanks. Naruto, you really should get to work..." Iruka commanded.

Naruto opened one eye to look at the clock on the wall and shut it again. "Five more minutes..."

"Oh, I see." Iruka frowned and looked back at Kakashi. "Make sure he doesn't stay there all day."

"Okay." Kakashi nodded his head and smiled.

Iruka smiled back and walked out of the office.

_5 minutes later..._

"Okies," Naruto stretched and jumped off the desk. "Later, Kakashi."

"Buh-bye." Kakashi replied automatically as he continued to do whatever on his laptop.

Naruto walked down the hallway and was about to enter the little boy's room when Shikamaru came out, holding a roll of cling wrap. "Oh, hey Naruto. Don't use the toilets. I had to cover them as a dare with cling wrap."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What the hell, Shika? I really have to go!"

"Shikamaru shrugged and looked around. "Use your plant."

"I don't have a plant."

"You can think of something..." With that, Shikamaru walked away, tossing the cling wrap into Lee's trash bin when he walked by it.

Shino walked silently passed by Naruto, but the blond grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eyes – sunglasses...whatever.

"Don't use the toilets."

* * *

Hyuga Neji was getting himself a cup of coffee when Gaara walked in with a sheet of paper and went straight for the photo copier.

"Morning, Gaara." Neji greeted as he poured some cream into his mug.

"Good morning..." The red head said in a bemused tone as he placed the paper face down on the glass surface of the copier. Pressing the buttons, Gaara set the machine and it started to do it's job.

"How was your weekend?" The brunette asked, trying to make conversation.

A piece of paper came out of the opening on the machine. "Thank you... It was fine." Another sheet of paper. "Thank you..."

Neji raised an elegant eyebrow. "Umm... Do anything interesting?"

"Not really... Thank you..." Gaara replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Thank you... Copying a picture of a cat that I drew... Thank you..."

"I see..." Neji took a sip of the coffee in his hand.

The copy machine ceased it's actions and Gaara picked up the copies and his original. The red head bowed down to the machine and shuffled out of the room and went directly to his office. Neji stared after the red head and yelped when he noticed he was accidentally pouring his coffee on himself. _'What the hell is wrong with Gaara today?'_

* * *

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura's bubbly voice came from the intercom. Sasuke looked up from the blue print that was sprawled out on his desk.

"What is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto wants to see you."

Sasuke smirked to himself. "Let him in."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke jumped when the door to his office was opened and shut abruptly. Naruto raced in and went immediately for the miniature indoor palm tree that sat in the corner of the room.

"Sorry teme but I really have to go!" The words came out of the blond's mouth jumbled together as he unzipped his trousers and released himself onto the dirt in the pot.

"What the fucka re you doing?" Sasuke yelled in utter disgust.

"I'm sorry! But the toilets are covered and I can't hold it any longer!" Naruto cried as he finished.

"What?"

"Sasuke, stop yelling!" Naruto whined and covered his ears with his hands.

The Uchiha took some deep breaths before speaking again. "Why the hell are you peeing in my plant?"

"Because the toilets in the bathroom are covered in cling wrap..." Naruto said slowly.

Sasuke stared at him. "What?"

"Don't ask..." The blond sighed in aggravation.

"Just tell me: Does it have anything to do with you and your friends?"

"Well...kinda... But-"

"That's all I needed to know." Sasuke said, raising a hand in front o the boy's face.

Naruto frowned and bit down on Sasuke's middle finger. He hated being interrupted.

Sasuke yelped in surprise and pulled away from the blond. "Very mature, dobe." He growled with sarcasm. The Uchiha grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him into a heated kiss. Sasuke lifted the other boy by the waist and sat him on the desk.

"You know, just because we do this doesn't mean I'm gonna give you special treatment." He said into the blond's ear. "So no more urinating in my plants, got it, _dobe_?" He un-tucked Naruto's shirt and glided his hands over the blond's stomach muscles.

"Can we drop that, please, teme?" Naruto hissed.

"Hn." Sasuke molded their lips together once more, but pulled apart immediately when the intercom beeped.

"Uchiha-san?"

"_Uchiha-san._" Naruto mocked in a girlish voice, pissed at Sakura for interrupting them.

Sasuke flicked him in the head before leaning over to reply to his receptionist. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Inuzuka Kiba says he needs to see you…."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes. The blond couldn't just walk out looking like he did now. His shirt was wrinkled and he was breathing like he had just run a two mile marathon.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Uh…yes. Let him in." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto off the desk and shoving him under the desk.

Naruto was about to protest when he heard the door open. _'Damn you, Kiba! You don't know what you just interrupted! And stupid teme! Hiding me under the desk… I'll get him for this!'_ Suddenly, an evil thought came into Naruto's head. A very evil, sadistic thought.

"Uchiha-san…" Kiba addressed the other man, bowing.

"What is it now, Kiba? Is there another convention that you must attend?" Sasuke said irritably. His eyes widened when he felt the button on his pants being undone. _'NARUTO!'_

"No sir." Kiba replied quietly, blushing slightly when he recalled his first dare.

Sasuke lowered his head and gritted his teeth as the blond under his desk pulled out his hardening member and stroked it till it was fully erect.

"Then what do you want, Kiba?" Sasuke snapped, making Kiba stiffen. The Uchiha was finding it very difficult to concentrate on the brunette when there was a warm, wet muscle licking the head of his member.

'_Uchiha-san is shaking… Is he really pissed at me?' _The dog lover took in a deep breath and approached the desk. He clasped Sasuke's hand in his and recited: "I've always respected you, Uchiha-san! And whatever happens, I'll stick by you no matter what."

Sasuke groaned in the back of his throat. "Kiba…" He hissed. "Leave. Now!"

The brunette's eyes widened and he quickly ran out of Sasuke's office, closing the door behind him roughly.

"Na-ru-to!" Sasuke growled as he pushed back his chair, allowing the blond to come back to the surface.

Naruto simply smirked evilly before bending back down to continue his ministrations.

Sasuke gasped as the blond took him in completely. The raven bucked his hips forward to reach further into Naruto's mouth, but Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's hips to keep the other man from choking him.

He began to swallow, causing Sasuke to moan loudly as the mouth tightened around his manhood. "Naruto…"

The blond smirked around the hard organ and repeated this action a few more times.

The raven threaded his fingers through the blond's mane and groaned in disappointment when his member was removed from the mouth. He looked down to see Naruto rubbing his jaw with one hand and pumping the Uchiha with the other. Sasuke guessed this was Naruto's first time giving head and that his mouth was probably sore from all of his wonderful work.

After a minute, the blonde went back to his original treatment. He gave a swift lick at the pre-cum off the head, tonguing the tiny slit. Growing bolder as he felt Sasuke shudder, he then lapped on the underside of the man's cock. He inserted the hard organ into his mouth once again.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Sasuke moaned, biting his bottom lip as his hips bucked at the sensation. Naruto's warm mouth and tongue were driving him insane.

Naruto mentally did a victory dance and began sucking harder, bobbing his head back and forth.

"Ohmigawd…dobe…" With that as Naruto's only warning, Sasuke came into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto shut his eyes forcefully and winced as the other boy's fingers pulled his hair. He felt the body tense as hot cum hit his throat. Mildly startled, he swallowed the hot liquid, not wanting any of Sasuke's seed getting on his clothes. A feeling of almost pleasure ran through him as he looked up at Sasuke, knowing he had caused Sasuke's momentary lack of control.

"Whelp! I better get going!" Naruto grinned cheerfully.

Sasuke eyed Naruto up and down as he panted heavily. Immediately noticing the tent in the blond's pants, he smirked. "You're hard." The raven stated.

"No shit, Sherlock! You're pretty hot when you're moaning my name." Naruto chuckled.

"Then let me return the favor…" Sasuke said huskily, standing up from his chair.

Naruto raised a hand up to him and shook his head. "It'll go away soon. I just have to think of a few unappealing things." With that, the blond closed his eyes and imagined a large Sakura crushing his crotch with her foot because she found out what he and Sasuke were doing in his office. The blond shivered at this image.

Sasuke had no idea what Naruto was thinking, but whatever it was, it made his erection disappear immediately.

The blond walked over to the wooden door and opened it. He paused when he saw everyone in the office huddled together in a circle.

"What the…?" Sasuke said as he walked up behind the Naruto.

Shikamaru, who just happened to be on the outside of the circle, twisted his head around to see a dumbfounded blond and raven. "Come over here, you two. Choji's getting everyone together for a group hug."

Naruto chuckled and immediately dashed over to the group, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru and Gaara. "Is this his dare?" Naruto whispered. Shikamaru nodded. The blond grinned stupidly. Gawd, he loved this game.

Sasuke watched at all of his employees from his doorway as they all dispersed and went back to work, leaving Kiba, Choji, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Naruto to stand around and laugh. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Kiba wink at everyone before they too left to continue the work day. Something was definitely going on between those five friends. And this was the first time he witnessed Gaara with them.

"Naruto… What are you idiots up to?" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he closed his office door and returned to the blueprint the had been observing earlier.

**So there you have it. Chapter 3 is complete. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! You guys really encouraged me and gave me the strength I needed to write that SasuNaru scene. **

**Special thanks to IceCreamXD and Nebulee! You two really gave me the backbone to write that scene between Sasuke and Naruto. I probably would have chickened out again if it weren't for y'all!**


	4. You Lost Your What!

**Disclaimer: I deny ownership of Naruto -sob-**

**Chapter Four: You Lost Your What?**

Choji stealthily passed out everyone's dares as they sat in a meeting. He looked at his own in his hand and chuckled softly. It said: Offer piggy back rides to your colleagues. You only succeed if you manage to persuade a colleague to accept a piggy-back. 20 points.

Naruto stared at the piece of paper in his hand. _'Eat a chocolate bar suggestively while staring at a colleague. 20 points.'_ He read the dare over and over again in his head before he snapped his awareness to someone calling his name. Sasuke glared at the blond. "Pay attention, Naruto." He growled and continued to talk about something to do with a house and rioting people. _'Hmmm… But who could I do that to without being accused of sexual harassment?' _Naruto smirked evilly. But damn, he hated the chocolate bars from the café downstairs.

Lee peeked at the paper on his lap and grinned. "Swat and grab at imaginary flies any time somebody says your name. 10 points…" The bushy-browed man whispered to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked in a bemused tone.

Lee shook his head violently and sat up straight in his chair with a toothy grin on his face.

Gaara sighed irritably at the dare in his hand that said: Put up 'missing' posters for your stapler. Make sure it includes it's name and age for identification purposes. 20 points. _'Oh great. Now I have to come up with a fucking name for my damn stapler. Hmmm… Shukaku maybe? And he can be… 23-' _The red head's thoughts paused when he felt eyes on him. Looking up, he noticed Neji was gazing at him, but the brunette quickly turned his attention back to Sasuke when their eyes met. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

Kiba sighed in relief as he scanned his dare. At least this one wouldn't have to involve Sasuke. He could ask anyone their honest opinion on his hair. The only thing he didn't like about this dare was the 5 points. Seriously, it seemed as though all the major dares get the most points.

Shikamaru sighed loudly, however no one paid any mind to him considering he sighed loudly practically every hour. Too bad that he had his own office because no one will really be able to see the mosquito netting around his work area, nor be able to hear the tape of jungle sounds all day. And now he had to desecrate half of his lunchtime to go out and get mosquito netting and a stupid jungle sounds CD. All for 15 lousy points. How troublesome.

* * *

Naruto followed Shikamaru into his office and watched the lazy man pull the rolled up score sheet from between a bookshelf and the wall. He unfurled it and pinned it to the wall.

"Wow, we haven't kept up with the scores…" Naruto mused aloud as he scanned over the large sheet of paper that only had thier names at the top.

"Yeah, but there's no room for Gaara's name…" Shikamaru said in a bemused tone. The black haired man pulled out a sheet of paper from his printer and pinned it to the wall next to the poster. "He'll just have his own paper."

"Aw, I want to have my own score sheet!" Naruto whined.

"Grow up, Naruto." Shikamaru groaned. Taking a green highlighter, he wrote 10, 5, and 10 under Lee's name. He next wrote 20, 15, 20 under Kiba's. Moving to Naruto, he scribbled down 15, 20, and 20. Then he jotted down Choji's points which were 10, 10, and 5. He jotted down 10, 20, and 10 beneath his name. Finally, he wrote a 10 on Gaara's special sheet of paper.

"So what does all that equal?" Naruto inquired, eyeing the numbers under his forename.

"Do the math," Shikamaru sighed and stepped back to observe the score sheet(s).

"I was never good with addition." Naruto chuckled to himself. Shikamaru smirked and shook his head.

"Let's just say you and Kiba are the leaders so far."

"Not for long! Cause my next dare is 20 points!" Naruto cheered. He winced when he was whacked over the head.

"Not so loud, idiot!" Shikamaru growled lowly. "We don't want everyone on the fucking sixth floor to hear about this." He took down the papers and placed them back amid the shelf and wall. "Besides, you don't know how much Kiba's dare is."

The blond thought for a moment then grinned evilly at Shikamaru. "Hey, Shika… Can I have 5 extra points if I do my dare to Sasuke?"

The black haired man looked at Naruto warily before shrugging his shoulders. "Depends on what the dare is…"

"To eat a chocolate bar suggestively while looking at another colleague." Naruto said darkly.

Shikamaru smirked and rolled his neck around, stretching out a few muscles. "You must really like going to _that_ guy's office, Naruto…" _'He's even calling our boss by his first name.'_

Naruto's cheeks reddened and he averted his eyes to the wall. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru's smirk only widened. "Oh, nothing. Okay, fine. If you do your dare to Uchiha-san, you get 25 points."

The blond whooped and punched the air before dashing out of Shikamaru's office. He was beginning to love this game more and more.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata?" Kiba asked quietly as he stood in front of the Hyuga's desk.

She looked up and smiled softly at the dog lover. "Yes? What is it, K-Kiba-kun?"

The brunette grinned before replying. "What's your honest opinion on my hair?"

The woman looked as though she was thinking hard. "W-Well…" She replied timidly. "Personally… I th-think it's kinda… I dunno… M-messy."

Kiba's grin fell and his eye's widened a fraction. "Messy?" He repeated.

Hinata nodded. "W-Well… Yeah. It k-kinda looks like y-you never brush it… Or something… Like you j-just rolled out of b-bed…" The dark haired woman panicked when she noticed Kiba looked hurt. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean… B-but it suits you!"

Kiba shook his head quickly and grinned down at her. "Uhn. Thanks! I did ask for you to be honest. I'm glad you told me." The brunette turned on his heels and raised his hand in the air. "See ya later." _'She thinks my hair looks messy? Like I just woke up? Shit… I can't believe I've never noticed this before!' _

Lee looked away from his computer screen to see Kiba return to his chair and lay his head on the desk. The man raised a bushy eyebrow and pushed himself over to the dog lover. "Why are you sulking when you still have so such youth in you, my friend?"

Kiba turned his head on the desk and looked at Lee tiredly. "Lee, does my hair look bedraggled?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow when the black haired man began swatting at something when he said the man's name, but he chose to ignore it. It was Lee after all.

"Hmm… Yeah. It kind of does now that you mention it." Lee replied, ruffling the brunette hair.

Kiba groaned and sat up, smoothing down his hair with his hands, but his tries were in vain. "C'mon! It looks a lot like Naruto's hair!" He protested with a pout.

Lee considered this for a minute. "Yeah, but it seems to work better on Naruto."

Kiba growled in annoyance and shot up from his chair. He stomped off to the bathroom, muttering something about Naruto always being better than him in everything.

* * *

Neji frowned when he heard a stapler being slammed into the board outside his office for the thirteenth time in ten minutes. He got up from his chair and swung open his office door, only to meet face to face with Gaara. "What are you doing?" The Hyuga asked in an irritated tone.

The red head blinked slowly before lifting up a sheet of paper.

Neji pulled the paper out of his hand and read it aloud. "'Missing: Shukaku. 23 years old…' You're missing your stapler?" He asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

The red head nodded and pointed to the picture of a black stapler that was sitting on a desk.

Neji looked from the paper to the black stapler that looked identical to the missing one in Gaara's left hand. "Is that Shukaku…?" The brunette asked warily, nodding his head toward the object.

Gaara looked down in his hand and blinked. He looked back up at Neji and hugged him around the neck.

Neji froze in shock. _'Gaara… Subaku no Gaara is hugging me? I must be in heaven!' _His mind squealed. Before he could hug the red head back, Gaara pulled away.

"Thank you." He said in a monotone voice and returned to his office.

Neji stared at where Gaara had been standing and frowned. This wasn't Gaara… Or at least Gaara wasn't acting like himself. First the photocopier and now this? Was this the red head showing his true colors to the Hyuga or was the man cracking from being so emo.

What ever it was, Neji was a little happy about it. He was able to interact with Gaara more than usual (usual being not at all) because of his strange behavior. The Hyuga smiled inwardly and backed up into his office, closing the door.

* * *

Finishing a dare before lunch (if it was known earlier than then) has become an unannounced opposition between the six players. It pretty much went by the standards of: if you complete your dare ASAP, you're awesome. Pathetic, right? Well not to these guys.

Choji walked away from his cubicle and went directly to Ino's, Shikamaru's receptionist. "Ne, Ino-chan," The chubby man smiled, making his presence known to the blond woman. "Would you like a piggy-back ride?"

Blue eyes stared at him as if he had two heads. "Excuse me?"

"Would you like a piggy-back ride?" Choji said 'piggy-back ride' slowly as if he were talking to a toddler.

Ino continued to stare at him with her mouth slightly open. "Choji, what the hell?"

"Please, Ino-chan?" The brunette pouted, sticking his lower lip out.

Ino couldn't help but think it looked cute on Choji's chubby face. "Fine. I need to go to the bathroom anyway." She sighed as she stood up. Thank Gawd she was wearing pants and not a skirt. She mounted Choji's back when he squatted down slightly. Ino glared down at the back of his head when she felt eyes on her. She will never do this again! And now Choji was going to have to buy her lunch at an expensive restaurant for embarrassing her like this!

Finally reaching her destination, the blond pulled on Choji's ear, signaling for him to halt. "Let me down." She growled.

"You sure you don't want me to drop you off inside?" The brunette man teased, receiving a slap upside the head. He crouched down once again and Ino descended his back. Without saying anything, the blond woman disappeared into the woman's restroom. Choji grinned to himself and walked out of the indent in the wall where the bathrooms were located and looked to Kiba on his left and Lee on his right.

Choji grinned wickedly. "20 points, baby." He did a quick disco dance in celebration of his success. "Later Kiba, Lee. I'm gonna go tell Shika that I've completed my dare of the day."

Choji stared at the bushy browed man when Lee began snatching and swiping at nothing.

"Tell him I'm done too!" Kiba called after the retreating brunette. "Me too!" Lee added. Choji raised a thumbs-up in the air as he continued to walk away. The dog lover then went back to restyling his hair, using his computer monitor as a mirror.

* * *

"$2.00..." The man behind the counter in the café requested as he slid a Three Musketeers bar towards Naruto. The blond slapped down two ones and returned to the table he, Kiba, Gaara, and Lee occupied. Choji was missing because Ino demanded he take her out to lunch somewhere nice for unknown reasons. And no one knew where Shikamaru was.

"Check it out, guys," Naruto said lowly as he slid into his chair. "I have to eat this candy bar suggestively while staring at Sasuke."

Everyone stared at him. "Fuck, Naruto. That's damn risky." Kiba whispered. Gaara and Lee nodded in agreement.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't risky to him. "Hell if I care. I'll most likely get called into his office and get reprimanded." The blond glanced at the Uchiha who seemed to be having an unimportant meeting with Kakashi, Iruka, and Neji. "_If_ he notices."

The other three occupants at the table looked over at the Uchiha briefly before looking back at the blond.

"Yeah, best time to do that is now, while his attention is somewhere else." Kiba said lowly as he took a bite of his roast beef sandwich.

Naruto nodded and tore open the wrapper, only sliding it down a little so the chocolate wouldn't melt in his hand. If Sasuke did notice and pulled him into his office, he would probably make Naruto give him a blow job or vise versa. Not that the blond minded…

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi explained to him about a failure to mention that a certain company had fifteen too many parking places. Ebony eyes wandered over to see Naruto sitting at the table across from his, but that's not what made his eyes widen. The blond had his eyes directly on Sasuke while he let his tongue glided over a chocolate bar slowly.

A blush formed on the Uchiha's cheeks and he quickly snapped his attention back to Kakashi. He glanced back at Naruto to see him gently dragging his teeth on the candy, licking the top of it when it was released from his mouth.

"Uchiha-san?" Kakashi asked in a concerned tone when he noticed his superior's face was red. "Are you breathing?"

Sasuke tore his eyes away from the incredibly hot show Naruto was performing and growled. "I understand what you mean, Kakashi. Um… I just remembered I have to make an important phone call. Please excuse me." The raven haired man was so glad he brought his jacket down with him cause he needed something to hide the damn boner he had in his pants. As he walked by Naruto's table, he glared at the blonde and mouthed 'You. In my office. Two seconds.' He raised up two fingers before he walked past the blond and exited the café.

Naruto pulled the candy away from his mouth and sat it on the table. "Well, gentlemen," He said, stretching his arms out and standing up. "I will see you later."

The three men watched Naruto leave and Kiba sighed loudly. "Fuck, I'm so glad he left. I was getting hard." The brunette looked at Gaara and Lee when they fell silent. The other two just stared at him. "WHAT?"

Shikamaru walked through the revolving door with a bag in his hand and paused when he saw Naruto trotting after their boss who was waiting for the elevator to approach the first floor. Sasuke glared at the blond as he approached him. When the elevator doors opened, Sasuke pulled Naruto by the tie into the small space and pressed his lips against the blond's right before the elevator doors began to close.

The lazy man smirked and strolled over to the stairs.

Naruto was pressed against the wall of the elevator the second after Sasuke pushed the 6 button. The raven haired man crashed their lips together and forced his tongue into the blond's mouth. He ran the muscle over Naruto's and coaxed the blond's tongue into his own mouth. They began a battle for dominance.

Sasuke laced his fingers through golden locks and tilted his head to reach further into the other's mouth. They pulled apart when the need for air came knocking, saliva connecting their mouths as the panted.

The Uchiha took this chance to speak. "Are you really desperate to be with me to the point where you would go through so much trouble as to give me an erection while I'm having an important meeting with my other employees?"

Naruto grinned and glanced down at the mound in the raven's trousers. "Must not have been too important if you left without a second thought." He replied slyly.

Sasuke growled and grounded his hips into the blond's.

Naruto moaned and threw his head back, hissing when it slammed into the wall of the elevator. He squinted his eyes open and looked at the red number five on the wall next to him, notifying him that they were almost to their floor. "S-Sasuke! We're about to arrive on our floor." The blonde panted out while the Uchiha continued to rock his hips against the Naruto's.

Sasuke paused and turned around. Right when the number changed to six, he pulled the red 'stop' button below the list of floor numbers, causing a loud ringing to sound to erupt throughout the elevator. Knowing the elevator, it was probably between the fifth and sixth floors.

Naruto stared at the raven with confused eyes. "What are you - Ah!" His question was interrupted when a hand palmed his erection.

The raven lowered his blond to the floor of the elevator and made him lean against the wall. He wasted not time and began ravishing the blond's neck.

"Sasuke! Couldn't we just go to your office? We were almost there!" Naruto whined as Sasuke unbuttoned his pants.

A chuckle emitted from the Uchiha's throat. "Like you could have made it." He said sarcastically. He yanked Naruto's pants down, making the blond lift his hips so the cloth would come off easier. "You didn't wear a belt today, Naruto."

The blond groaned in annoyance. How could Sasuke even worry about something like _that_ at a time like _this_? Naruto puffed out his cheeks and ignored the tug at his boxers.

"Naruto…" The raven growled in a threatening tone and glared at the other man.

Naruto crossed his arms over his stomach and looked towards the back wall of the elevator. Not only was he aggravated with the Uchiha, but the ringing of the elevator alarm was beginning to piss him off. "I'm not doing anything in here!" He declared and locked eyes with Sasuke's.

Sasuke bowed his head and sighed in defeat. "Fine," He hissed and stood up. The raven pushed the red button back into it's original place and the ringing ceased as the elevator continued to rise.

Naruto yelped and stood up quickly, pulling his pants up with him. He just finished zipping them up when the doors opened, revealing the sixth floor.

Sasuke strolled out of the small space and made his way down the hall, the blond walking swiftly after him. He casually opened his office door with a gold key that he had pulled out only seconds before and allowed Naruto to enter the all too familiar dark room. Sasuke smirked as he shut the door quietly and locked it.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was being forced to walk backwards as Sasuke kissed him on the lips hungrily. The blond felt something stop him from retreating backwards and noticed he was pressed against the desk. A pair of pale hands grabbed him by the hips and lifted him onto the wooden surface, forcing him to place his arms behind him so Sasuke wouldn't make him fall back with the force of the kiss.

Pushing the Uchiha back, Naruto undid hies tie and unbuttoned his shirt swiftly and pulled Sasuke back towards him by the raven's tie.

The raven smirked into the kiss and ran his hands over the newly exposed skin, pushing the white linen off the blond's shoulders. He then glided his hands over the other man's chest, receiving a luscious gasp from the blond when his thumbs ran over his nipples.

Naruto grasped onto Sasuke's shoulders as the Uchiha left his mouth and began trailing kisses down his neck. He rolled his hips into Sasuke's, making him throw his head back at the wonderful friction.

Sasuke nipped at Naruto's jugular before moving his head down to where his thumbs were teasing the blond's nipples. Licking the left warily, he took it into his mouth and gently bit down on it while he played with the right one with his thumb and index finger. He switched to the next one, doing the exact same as before. He was forced back up to meet lips with Naruto once again when the blond pulled him by his tie and wrapped his legs around him.

A chuckle emitted from the raven's throat as he pulled away from the blond's face and slid the silk tie out of Naruto's hands. He undid the cloth and allowed it to drop to the floor next to his feet.

A cry of surprise escaped Naruto's throat when he was forced back onto the desk.

Sasuke tugged off the blond's pants and boxers and pulled them down to the other's ankles. He then proceeded to pull Naruto off the desk and made him turn around, now facing the wooden desk. The Uchiha pulled down his own pants and boxers, leaning his hips onto the blond's rear as he unbuttoned his own shirt and let it flutter to the ground.

Naruto arched his neck around to see Sasuke place two fingers in his face.

"Suck." The Uchiha commanded.

"S-Sasuke! You're not thinking of doing it, are you?" Naruto asked in astonishment.

"No, I plan on going to the circus, dobe. Now suck." Sasuke retorted and forced his fingers into the blond's mouth before the other could protest.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke's erection pressed in-between his butt cheeks. He began rolling his tongue around the other man's fingers, coating them with his saliva.

When Sasuke felt that the fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Naruto's mouth and put a finger on the blond's only entrance, circling it before pushing it in.

Naruto hissed in discomfort at the intrusion. Sasuke waited for Naruto to adjust to his finger before pressing it in deeper. He quickly added a second finger and began a scissoring motion, stretching the muscles out. The blond pushed back on the two digits, forcing them in deeper.

The Uchiha smirked and began roaming his fingers over the walls of the Naruto. He smirk widened when the blond cried out his name, notifying the raven that he had just struck the other man's prostate. Sasuke attacked the sweet spot repeatedly until he had the blond panting heavily, moaning the Uchiha's name over and over again.

A growl emitted from Naruto's throat when the fingers retreated from his rear.

Sasuke only chuckled and used the pre-cum leaking out of his cock as lube and smearing it over himself. "You ready…?" He asked huskily into the blond's ear and pushed in swiftly when Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru almost fell out of his chair when a scream filled the sixth floor. He had been playing a CD of lions roaring and bugs buzzing, trying to overrule the loud moaning he heard coming from Sasuke's office, but not even the cooing of the toucan could overcome that cry.

The black-haired man looked over at the mosquito netting on the bookshelf that helped conceal the score sheet of the game. He then turned his gaze back to the two sticky notes on his desk. A yellow one with Choji's handwriting said that he, Kiba and Lee had completed their dares and wrote the points earned next to each name. A blue one said 'Done' with the number 20 underneath it. Shikamaru guessed it was from Gaara.

With a loud, irritated sigh, Shikamaru stood up and pulled out the two score sheets. He wrote a 10 under Lee and Kiba's names, a 20 under Gaara and Choji, a 15 under his name, and a 25 under Naruto's.

"How troublesome." He sighed once again and looked at the clock on his wall. "They better finish up soon. Lunch is over in ten minutes." With that, Shikamaru turned the CD player on louder and returned to his desk.


	5. Look Ma! No Hands!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own a pony! LIFE'S NOT FAIR!**

**Chapter Five: Look Ma! No Hands!**

Naruto and the other five players sat around a table in a bar, each had a bottle in front of them. Shikamaru glanced at the babbling blond next to him and sighed. Did Naruto think he was sneaky or something about being intimate with their boss, cause to Shikamaru, the two couldn't be anymore obvious. Of course, he had a higher IQ level than the other employees at Konoha Planning Department and he noticed things a lot of other people didn't, but did no one else notice how Sasuke gazed at Naruto hungrily or how Naruto had no problem being called into Sasuke's office.

But… What did Naruto hope to gain by doing these perilous things with Sasuke? A higher pay? Maybe his job was on the line and Naruto was doing whatever the Uchiha asked of him just so he could keep it. Still, Naruto wouldn't do anything like that. Maybe the two really loved each other? Shikamaru scoffed and dismissed the thought from his head. After hearing the blond complain about their boss so much, there was no way Naruto would fall in love with him just like that. So what was it?

Shikamaru stared at the blond as he took a swig of beer. When Naruto swallowed, he locked eyes with the black-haired man.

"What's up, Shika?" He asked with a chuckle.

Shikamaru smirked. If he could get Naruto drunk, then maybe the blond would spill everything. But he didn't want to make his friend openly admit to having an affair with their boss with the others around. The man sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I was just wondering what your yearly pay is…" Maybe he could get the blond to answer a few questions that would answer his own without actually making the blond say it directly.

"Hah… um…like… 40,000 a year." The blond answered thoughtfully, practically breathing his words out.

Okay, so it wasn't a pay thing. Damn, 40,000? Shikamaru got 60,000 a year!

"Oi, I'm leaving. See you guys on Monday." Gaara declared and stood up from the table.

"Eh, seriously? It's only 5:43!" Naruto exasperated.

Gaara simply nodded and walked away.

"Yeah, I should go to. I couldn't feed Akamaru this morning cause he ran out of food, so I need to buy some more and hurry home to feed him." Kiba said with a sigh.

"And I have a date with Ino in an hour. Later, guys." Choji announced.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We're double-dating with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan tonight!" Lee gasped and stood up abruptly.

"Are you all serious?" Naruto whined. The blond looked at Shikamaru warily. "Do you have to hurry home to Temari-san or something?"

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. At least now he had the blond alone. Interrogation time. "Ne, Naruto…" The blond tilted his head to the side. "Are you in a relationship?" The black-haired man asked timidly.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. "Why? You find me attractive?" The blond giggled, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"What the-No! Idiot! Just answer the question." Shikamaru protested. The fact that the blond was giggling uncontrollably meant that he was on the peek of being wholly drunk.

"Ah, I dunno." Naruto mumbled and brought the beer bottle to his mouth.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You don't know? What do you mean?"

Naruto placed the bottle back on the table with a loud thud and sighed in a refreshed manner. "Ah, he's like a one-night-stand but I see him, like, every fucking day." He waved his hand in the air in a circular motion.

"I don't exactly understand…" Shikamaru said casually, inwardly prodding for more information.

"Um… It all started when we began the game…" The blond replied, placing his chin in his hand. "When you guys left, Suke seduced me and it felt fucking great!"

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows. "Suke" must have been Naruto's drunk pronunciation of Sasuke. But back to what was important, apparently Sasuke made the first move…

"I mean… The first time was just grinding. Second, Suke gave me a hand job… Um… Then I gave him a blowjob…" Shikamaru grimaced at all of this. He was beginning to wish he hadn't asked. "And just this afternoon we had sex for the first time." Naruto laughed loudly.

This wasn't answering Shikamaru's main question… Why? "S-so… Why are you doing this with him? Are you being forced to?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he started giggling all over again. "Nah. I could probably tell him to stop anytime… I dunno…"

"Then… Why? Why are you continuously doing these…uh…things with him?"

Naruto smiled softly and looked down at the beer bottle he was twirling around in his hands. "Well… I guess I love him."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. How the hell would Naruto know if he loved their boss if he didn't even see him other than work? Or has he forgotten to mention that they were dating in the outside world too?

"I mean… I don't know that much about him. I don't know his favorite color… His favorite drink. I don't know what kind of movies he likes or if he even likes movies at all." Naruto continued quietly, the sad smile still gracing his lips. "But… There's something about Suke…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and motioned for the blond to continue with his hand.

"It's weird, but… When ever Sasuke looks at me, his eyes light up. And they don't do that for anyone else. And he's gentle. If I'm not ready for something, all I have to do is tell him and he'll stop. He's kinda forceful and mean… And it's obnoxious when he finds one of my sweet spots cause his massive ego grows even more. However, when he smiles, it's as though he is silently promising to keep me safe from anything… And it makes me feel funny in my stomach."

Shikamaru stared at the blond with wide eyes. So maybe denying the thought of them being in love wasn't exactly the right choice. But that still left Sasuke. Did he love the blond in return?

The black-haired man was startled when Naruto suddenly fell forward onto the table, unconscious. Shikamaru hadn't noticed that the other had chugged down eight bottles of beer already. How troublesome.

"I'll take him." A dark voice said smoothly.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide all over again when he saw Sasuke lean over and pick Naruto's left arm up. "Uchiha-san! When did you get here?"

"I've been here from the beginning. I was sitting at the bar behind you guys." The Uchiha replied bemusedly and ordered Shikamaru to take Naruto's other arm and help him carry the male to his car. The black-haired man complied automatically.

When the two men had Naruto securely buckled in the passenger seat of Sasuke's black sedan, Shikamaru locked eyes with the raven-haired man. "S-so… You heard everything?"

Sasuke nodded and his eyes narrowed a bit. "You should mind your own business, Nara."

Shikamaru gulped and looked to the blond sleeping peacefully. "Do you…"

"Feel the same way?" Sasuke finished.

The lazy man stiffened, but nodded none the less. When Shikamaru didn't hear an answer, he looked back at his boss. Sasuke stood there, his eyes softly gazing upon the blond's angelic face. A small smile tugged at his lips. Naruto was right… Sasuke's eyes looked a tad bit brighter than usual.

The Uchiha cleared his throat and looked back at his employee. "I'll see you on Monday."

With a nod, Shikamaru walked back to the bar. _'I think… I found my answer.'_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat at his desk on Monday morning. He had practically spent the entire weekend with Sasuke. They went to a movie, had dinner at an exquisite restaurant Saturday _and_ Sunday night, and had lots of mind-blowing sex.

The blond coughed loudly as the memories came rushing to his mind and blushed. It was a good feeling to know that he wasn't just Sasuke's screw toy, but the fear of anyone in the office finding out wouldn't be good. A knock on his door tore Naruto out of his daydreaming. "Yeah?"

Shikamaru and the other four players walked into the office silently and took a seat somewhere in the cramped room. "Ready for round 5?" Shikamaru asked in a secretive tone after the door had been shut.

With a wide grin, Naruto nodded and pulled out a folded piece of paper when Choji held out the hat in front of him. "'Call three of your colleagues by the wrong name – at least one of them twice.' 15 points." The blond stared intensely at the scribbled message and immediately noticed it was Choji's hand-writing. "Dude, the last part doesn't make any sense." He stated, tossing the paper onto his desk.

"It makes perfect sense! You have to call at least one of the three people by the wrong name twice." Choji said defensively.

"Whatever..." The blond muttered and leaned back in his chair.

Kiba snickered and looked over at his annoyed friend. His eyes widened as he spotted a bright red mark on the blond's neck, right below his left ear. "Naruto? Is that a...hickey?"

The room fell silent and all eyes were on the Naruto.

"Um-umm... This is..." Naruto fumbled for a quick explanation.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up, rolling his neck around in the process. "Naruto is a grown man, Kiba. He's allowed to have a few hickies here and there." The lazy man said defensively.

Naruto sighed in relief and thanked Shikamaru mentally. He watched as Shikamaru reached into the hat and pulled out a dare for himself.

"'Claim to be suffering from "Camel Fever" and go home at lunch.' 15 points."

Kiba and Naruto chuckled and Lee grabbed a piece of paper. "'Walk around cradling your desk lamp as if it were a baby. Put it over your shoulder and burp it now and then.' 20 points."

The whole room broke into laughter, save Gaara, who quietly pulled a dare from the hat. "'Refer to everyone using baby talk rhyming nicknames.' 10 points..." The red head looked at Shikamaru quizzically.

"It means to refer to people with pet names...kinda. Like... John would be "Johnny Wohnny" and Kate would be "Katy Waty"." The black haired man explained. Gaara wrinkled his nose in distaste.

After Kiba and Choji got their dares, everyone went back to work.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke opened his office door to hand some files to Sakura when he saw Rock Lee walk by with something green in his arms, an electrical cord dragging on the floor behind him. The bushy-browed man paused a little past Sakura's desk and placed what appeared to be a translucent green lamp on his shoulder and patted it gently. He then continued walking and returned to his cubical.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and dropped the folder in his hand on Sakura's desk, snapping the pink haired girl back to reality from staring after Lee. "I need five copies of each page in here by lunchtime." He commanded.

Before Sakura could answer, Kiba went running by screaming "I WANT TO GO HOME AND STROKE A PUPPY!" at the top of his lungs. He then paused and turned around, returning calmly to his desk, avoiding making eye contact with anyone along the way.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'Naruto!' _The raven haired man walked quickly to the blond's door and opened it without knocking. The man had his back to Sasuke as he worked on a graphic model of a store and the highway.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled.

Naruto turned around, his grin faltering when he noticed the raven's stern face. "W-what is it, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha shut the door rather loudly behind him and stood in front of the blond haired man's cluttered desk. "May I ask why Lee was hugging his lamp and Kiba was yelling and running out there?" He hissed, nodding his head towards the door.

"Oh they already did it-" Naruto's face fell and he coughed. "I mean... What are you talking about?"

Sasuke slammed his hands onto the desk, causing Naruto to flinch. "Damn it, Naruto! What are you guys up to? Everyday you and your friends are doing strange things. Kakashi told me about you meditating on his desk. What's going on?"

The blond averted his eyes to the floor, his shoulders rigid.

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke reached across the desk and pulled Naruto by his orange tie into a searing kiss. "Look, I just want to know why you guys are doing this..." Sasuke said after the broke apart.

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "I... I can't tell you..."

Sasuke was about to snap something about him being Naruto's boss and it was required that the blond tell him when he spotted the large hickey on Naruto's neck. A smirk spread across the raven's lips. He just thought of two ways to get Naruto to tell him what was going on. "Ne, _Naru-chan_..." Naruto growled at the nickname that he hated oh-so-much. "Would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

Blue eyes brightened. "O-of course!"

Sasuke smirked knowingly. "Alright, then... 19:00. Don't be late." The Uchiha left the room and entered his own. If he planned everything just right, he could get Naruto drunk (maybe) and tell him what was with the strange behavior of him and his friends. If not that, then maybe he could get it out of the blond during sex. And that would mean foreplay (which Naruto absolutely hated). That is, if Sasuke planned everything right.

* * *

Gaara entered Hyuuga Neji's office. "Hey, Neji Weji, do you by any chance have the number of the contractor of the Anne's Pet Shop project?"

Neji stared at Gaara as if he had two heads. "W-what...?"

"The contractor's number." Gaara repeated slowly.

"N-no... Before that..."

"Do you have it by any chance?"

"Before that..."

The blush that colored Gaara's cheeks did not go unnoticed by the Hyuuga. "You called me "Neji Weji"..."

"Do you have the number or not?" Gaara growled, the blush threatening to spread to the rest of his face.

Neji raised an eyebrow, then grinned sadistically. "Yes... But if you want it, say the pet name again."

The red head glared daggers at the brunette, but the smirk remained on Neji's face. Sighing in aggravation, Gaara gave in to the Hyuuga's demand. "Will you please give me the number, Neji Weji." He said innocently while blushing in embarrassment.

Neji almost died from the cuteness of Gaara's voice. He quickly scribbled down the digits of the telephone number and handed it to Gaara, who snatched it away quickly and exited the brunette's office without saying another word.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, and Choji sat at a round table in the cafe on the first floor. Shikamaru completed his dare and went home at lunch time because of his "Camel Fever".

The four men stared at Choji with slight disgust and mild amusement as the chubby man ate his food without his hands. He had to do it, though. It was his dare, no matter what.

"I did it..." Gaara said tiredly. Kiba and Naruto looked at him questioningly. "I did my dare to Neji... And I regret it."

Kiba winced and Naruto patted the red head on the shoulder. "That bad, huh?" Gaara merely nodded.

"I completed my dare, too." Kiba added bemusedly.

"Yeah, I heard." Naruto retorted.

"Shit, was I that loud?"

"No. Sasuke has this thing where he blames everything you guys do on me. He told me about you and Lee." Naruto sighed.

"Have you completed your dare, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

The blond nodded tiredly. "I called Kakashi 'Miyako', Sakura-chan 'Rue', and Iruka 'Kai' and 'Yuki'."

Kiba and Gaara nodded in satisfaction.

"I quit... I don't want to play the game anymore."

The table fell silent and everyone looked at Naruto with wide eyes for the second time that day.


	6. The Secret Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did… Heehee, oh if I did… Uh…-cough- I mean… Yeah, I don't own it.**

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter Six: The Secret Revealed!**

Naruto sat on Sasuke's couch after finishing their dinner. He stared at his reflections in the half-empty wine glass that sat in his hands as his thoughts wandered else where.

_**Flashback…**_

"_I quit… I don't want to play the game anymore." The blond said quietly._

_A long period of silence passed before Kiba spoke. "What? Why?" Clouded blue eyes stared at the brunette. Kiba could tell Naruto had put a lot of thought into this decision. _

"_It's not worth it anymore…" Naruto replied._

"_Bull shit." Gaara scoffed. "Something happened, right? Knowing you, you wouldn't have said this unless you absolutely had to."_

_The blond winced inwardly and looked down at the table. 'Because I don't like keeping this from Sasuke…' "You guys can continue playing. I won't tell anyone."_

"_You think that's what we're worried about?" Choji asked rhetorically. "Why are you quitting?"_

_Naruto's jaw tightened and he furrowed his eyebrows._

_Gaara's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you not telling us, Naruto?"_

"_I say we beat it out of him." Kiba growled._

"_Kiba!" Lee scolded._

_Naruto continued to remain quiet. _

_Gaara groaned in aggravation. "Until you tell us, you're gonna continue being a participant in this game." He said._

_The blond shot his head up and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again when he saw the icy glare the red head was sending his way. He sighed in defeat and shook his head with a modest smile gracing his lips. "Whatever…"_

_Kiba grinned and hooked his arm around Naruto's neck. "Hehe, you know you can tell us anything, right dude? We're your friends and nothing will change that."_

_Naruto smiled softly and nodded._

"_Unless you slept with Hinata. Then I will hit you with my car."_

_At this, the blond burst out laughing. The whole table grinned, save Gaara, and cackled along with their friend._

_**End flashback…**_

"More wine?" A dark voice asked, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Uh… Yeah. Thanks…" Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke smirked and refilled the blond's glass. He joined his lover on the black leather couch and turned on the big screen TV, which just happened to be on a channel showing the movie _Brokeback Mountain_.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "You planned this…" He accused the smirking raven.

"For once, no. This is all coincidence. But such a pleasant twist of fate, I must say." The Uchiha said huskily, leaning back into the couch.

'_Twist of fate my ass…' _Naruto said, but smirked none the less. He leaned over and placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Mmnn… Sasuke has such cushy shoulders." The blond sang, nuzzling his face into it.

The raven growled and pulled the blond up for a kiss. "Dobe…" Now to get plan A into motion…

Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke was pouring him his twelfth glass of red wine. However, when he tried to take a sip, the stupid glass overlooked his lips and poured down on the front of his shirt. "Damn it. I told you not to miss!" He yelled at the wineglass and set it down on the table with a loud clack. He stood up and began an attempt to unbutton his powder blue shirt.

"Naruto, let me help," Sasuke said, trying to hold back his laughter as the drunk blond was basically pulling at his shirt, rather than actually undoing the buttons properly.

"I can do it myself!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke winced at the volume. "Dobe, don't yell."

"I'm not yelling, Suke! You're yelling! And you know what? Your sister's yelling, too!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a sister, Naru-"

"ARGHH! STUPID BUTTONS!"

The Uchiha sighed in defeat and watched as his stupid blond struggled with the shirt. After 5 minutes, Naruto had removed the shirt by popping off every single button. Sasuke could see the idiot banging his head on the wall when he's sober the next day for being so brainless. But at least now Sasuke knew for certain that his dobe was inebriated. "Naruto...why have you and your friends been acting so strange at work?"

Naruto paused and seemed to look thoughtful for a moment before he pointed at Sasuke and shouted, "Your face!"

Sasuke was so close to punching the dobe in _his_ face.

"Mmnn... Suke..." The blond mumbled and fell forward onto the Uchiha's lap.

"Na-Naruto?" The Uchiha stared down at the sleeping blond and sighed. How irritating...

So much for plan A _and _plan B. Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style and carried him to the bedroom, mumbling something about fucking dobes that couldn't hold their liquor.

* * *

Shikamaru walked into Naruto's office and stood in front of the blond's desk.

Naruto looked up with droopy eyes. "What's up, Shika?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just heard about your decision to quit." Shikamaru said casually. He watched as the blond went rigid from his words. Knowing that it was Naruto (and the situation he was in), he was probably upset about lying to Sasuke about the whole game thing. "Look, I know it's hard to keep this from him, but is it really worth giving up something you enjoy?"

Blue eyes widened and stared at the black haired man. "Wh-what… H-how do you…?"

'_Oh, that's right. Naruto was drunk when he told me so of course he doesn't remember… Speaking of being drunk, why does the idiot look like he's recovering from a hangover?' _"You told me last Friday. Did you go out drinking last night or something?"

Naruto placed his head in his hands and groaned. "I told you...? Shit. Oh, uh...yeah. I ate at Sasuke's last night and had a little too much wine..."

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "_Getting back to topic_..." He placed a folded piece of lime green paper in front of Naruto. "Here's your next dare."

The blond stared down at it before slowly picking it up and reading it. "'Try and start a conga dance?'" Naruto glared up at the snickering man and growled. "You're just aiming to get me fired, aren't you?"

"Aw, you saw through my plan?" Shikamaru asked innocently and chuckled. "Oh, c'mon, Naruto. You have to do what Lee says and be "youthful" while you're still young."

Naruto tossed the paper back onto his desk and crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair. "I'm not doing it."

"If you're going to let your relationship with Sasuke ruin everything between your friends, then you're not the kind of guy I thought you were."

Blue eyes widened a fraction.

Shikamaru sighed and turned around to walk out of the office when a weak voice stopped him.

"Wait! I...I'll do it."

"What was that, _Naru-chan_? I can't hear you."

Naruto gritted his teeth and growled at the lazy man who was smirking in a taunting manner. "I said I'll do the fucking dare, you bastard. I'll continue playing the game 'cause Sasuke is not worth giving it up for."

The black haired man smiled. "Good choice." With that, he opened the door and closed it softly behind him. Kiba, Gaara, Choji, and Lee stood next to Hinata's desk and waited for Shikamaru to say something. "Told ya I could get him to do it. Pay up, assholes."

All four grunted, but were happy none the less that Shikamaru was able to persuade Naruto to stay in the game officially. They each pulled out their wallets and placed 5 in his hand.

* * *

Iruka looked up from his desk when he heard someone enter his office (he normally kept his door open for unknown reasons). Shikamaru walked in with his trash bin that was full of crumpled pieces of paper and a soda can. "Can I help you with something, Nara-san?" He asked the man who continued over to his desk.

Shikamaru didn't say anything and stopped at Iruka's trash bin. Without a warning, he dumped his trash items into the brunette's bin.

Iruka raised and eyebrow and watched the other man leave his office with a now empty trash bin. "What…?"

Shikamaru smirked as he entered his own office and set his trash bin down by the door. He walked over to the rolled up pieces of paper and pinned them to the wall. Using an orange high-lighter, he wrote down the players' earned points.

Lee - 20

Kiba - 20

Naruto - 15

Shikamaru - 15 and 10

Choji - 10

Gaara - 10

"And now we wait for the others' results…" He said as he pulled down the large score sheet. He went for Gaara's page when he heard rustling behind him. Spinning around quickly, the black haired man stared at Iruka as the older man dumped his own trash into Shikamaru's small trash can.

When Iruka was done, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru before leaving. The lazy man smirked and continued to removed the score sheets off the wall and return them to their hiding place.

* * *

Kiba was tossing a stress ball in the air as he stared at the dare that had been pinned to his cubical wall. _'I'm supposed to ask Uchiha-san if he would like me to sing him a song? Damn it! And the man is already pissed at me 'cause of my other dares!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Lee's phone rang. He looked over to the bushy browed man that sat across from him and watched him pick up the phone roughly.

"Oh, now what!"

Kiba's eyes widened. Lee did not just answer the phone like that. _'Oh, wait… That must be his dare…' _The dog lover shook while he tried to conceal his laughter while Lee apologized to the person on the other end of the line.

"N-no, I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san… I-I thought you… No sir. O-of course not. I just thought you were someone else… N-no sir…"

Kiba burst out laughing loudly.

After about ten minutes, Lee set down the phone softly and whimpered. "Crap…"

"Tough luck, man." Kiba said in his way of own way of comfort. "How many points was that worth anyway?"

"10..."

Kiba laughed again. He fell out of his chair when a scotch tape dispenser was thrown at him and hit him in the gut.

Lee laughed at him mockingly and went back to work on his computer with a frown on his face.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he opened his office door. His dare was to pretend to be dead for an hour. How ever that was supposed to work. The only thing he thought that would formulate properly was for him to lay down in his doorway... And be... Dead...

The red head sat down on the floor, then lowered himself so that he was face-flat on the ground. _'Okay, now I just need to do this for an hour and those 20 points will be mine.'_

"Ohmigawd! Gaara? Are you okay?" A voice that sounded similar to Neji's cried.

'_Fuck...'_ "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"But you're on the ground and all. Are you-"

"Gawd damn it! Shut up and let me die peacefully!" Gaara shouted uncharacteristically.

There was a long pause before, "Gaara! You want to die? Why? Are you depressed?" This voice was no doubt Temari's.

The red head growled deep in his throat. He stood up quickly and glared at Neji and Temari. "You know what? Forget it! I'll go die in my chair!"

Neji and Temari watched as Gaara walked into his office and slammed the door behind him.

"Neji-san... Watch him closely today, okay?" Temari said weakly.

"Will do..."

* * *

Naruto walked over to Choji's cubicle and cleared is throat. "Hey, Choji?"

"Howdy-doody, Naruto!" The chubby man replied cheerfully.

Naruto stared down at him warily. "Uh... Okaaaay..."

"He's been saying that to everyone all day, Naruto!" Sakura called out from behind him.

Choji chuckled and pointed to a sticky note pinned to his wall. It read: 'Say "howdy-doody" instead of hello all day.

Naruto nodded and smirked. "Anyway... I need to see that file on that bowling alley."

"I don't have it anymore. I passed it on to Kakashi."

"Shit... I didn't look over it yet."

"Oh, I think he might still have it."

"Yeah, thanks Cho." Naruto walked quickly from Choji's cubicle to Kakashi's office. He opened the door without knocking and called out to the older man. "Yo, Kakashi! I need that file for that bowling...alley...uh..."

A flustered Iruka was sitting on the desk with a surprised Kakashi leaning in front of him.

"Naruto! Ever heard of the thing called knocking?" Kakashi reprimanded the blond.

"Ah, s-sorry! I just need a file!" Naruto cried, spinning around and facing away from the couple.

"Yeah, bowling alley. I know. I gave it to Shino." Kakashi growled through gritted teeth.

"Damn it!" Naruto whined and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto sighed as he stood in front of Sakura's desk. He ran all over the sixth floor and finally ended up finding out that Sasuke had the folder the whole time. "Sakura-chan... I need to see Sas-Uchiha-san..."

"Well you're in luck. I just got back from a meeting." A dark voice said from behind the blond. Sasuke walked past Naruto and allowed him to enter the room. "What is it that you need?" He asked as he closed his door.

"The bowling alley file..." Naruto said quietly.

"Hn... Weren't you already supposed to have reviewed that?" Sasuke asked quizzically and he pulled off his coat and hung it over a chair.

"I kinda... Passed it on without looking at it by mistake..." The blond admitted.

Sasuke sighed and sat down in his chair. "This is the fourth time this month, Naruto..."

"I know! It won't happen again!" Naruto whined.

"Uh-huh..." Sasuke retorted as he opened a low drawer on a file cabinet behind him and flipped through it. "Hmmm... I think I might have already sent it off to the board..."

"Fuck..."

"Well, you need to pay more attention to your work, Naruto." Sasuke said bemusedly.

Naruto sighed in aggravation.

Sasuke spun around and leaned back in his chair as he stared at his dobe. "You feeling okay?"

Naruto nodded and ran his finger through his hair. "Yeah, just tired... And I've got a headache..."

"I told you it would have been okay to come in late today." Sasuke said in an accusing tone.

"And I told you that I needed to be here this morning." Naruto defended.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why? Had a rendezvous with your friends for what terror you would cause in the office today?"

The blond glared at his lover and growled deep in his throat. "No! And stop blaming everything on me!"

"I don't blame _everything_ on you, Naruto." The Uchiha said calmly.

Naruto scoffed and put his hand on his hips. "Oh yeah? Then why do you come to me every time you spot Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, and Choji doing something weird?"

"Because you do something too." Sasuke replied darkly.

"Yeah, I understand you seeing me do something and confront me about it! But why haven't you confronted them, huh?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Naruto, please stop shouting."

Naruto sighed and glared at Sasuke. "You did this to me."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "Did what to you?"

"You made me have a hangover so now I'm in a bad mood!"

"Of course I did. It was my plan from the very beginning to make you an annoying loud-mouth with a hangover." The raven retorted

"Jackass." Naruto hissed and exited the office.

Sasuke sighed and laid his head on his desk. "15 minutes till lunch..." He mumbled to himself. A knock on the door pulled him out of his deep musings. _'Naruto…'_ "Come in."

Inuzuka Kiba entered the office, making the Uchiha growl inwardly. The fact that Kiba was in here meant he was going to do something abnormal. That was the only reason the dog lover had been coming near him the past few days. When Sasuke first came to work at Konoha Planning Department as their boss, the brunette had avoided him all the time.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Uh… Well sir…"

The raven narrowed his eyes. Yes, Kiba was certainly going to something weird. He always used pause words before he did it.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if you would like me to sing you a song…" Kiba said quietly.

Sasuke smirked. Thinking back to his conversation with Naruto earlier, the blond was _kind of_ right. He would _sometimes_ blame the blond for something his friends did. So what better way to prove him wrong than to punish Kiba for his stupidity by using his own act of randomness against him? "As a matter of fact…" Sasuke said slowly, standing up from his chair. "I would enjoy a song, thank you very much." Seeing the brunette's face fall told the raven the Kiba was not expecting that answer.

"Uh…um… Wh-what song would you like then, Uchiha-san?" Kiba stuttered, trying to recompose himself.

The Uchiha smirked deviously.

Naruto looked up from his desk when his door opened quickly. Sasuke stood there, his right hand still on the knob. He used his left index finger to motion for the blond to come to him. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair roughly and walking over to his boss/lover.

Sasuke smirked at how grumpy his blond looked. "Aw, cheer up. I just didn't want you to miss the show." He said tauntingly, pulling the blond out of the room by his arm.

"Wha…?" Naruto paused to see the big crowd that was gathered in the hallway. Everyone was either leaning against a desk or standing up. And the one person, who was the main attraction at the moment, that wasn't there was standing on a wooden chair in front of all of them with a pen in his hand. "What's Kiba doing?"

"He's gonna sing us all a song." Sasuke said with dark amusement.

Kiba sighed as he lifted the pen to his face. "'_I'm a Barbie Girl... In a Barbie world... Life in plastic... It's fantastic! You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere... Imagination; life is your creation...'"_

The whole sixth floor was filled with laughter.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and smiled softly as the blond held his stomach from laughing so hard. He leaned over and blew cool air into his ear, causing Naruto to stiffen and look at him. The Uchiha merely smirked and looked back at the blushing brunette as he continued to sing.

Naruto stared at the raven and growled. _'Damn teme, always teasing me...' _

When Kiba finished he looked over to see Naruto bite the raven's shoulder. Sasuke turned around and flicked him in the nose playfully. _'What...? When did Uchiha-san and Naruto get so close...? They're not...' _Kiba's thoughts were interrupted when thunderous clapping erupted. The dog lover grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

Naruto and the other five members sat at their usual table in the cafe (the one closest to the door). They were all chatting like every other day, save Kiba. He was staring at Naruto with great intensity. _'No way... Naruto wouldn't be doing anything with Uchiha-san... Would he? But... It seems possible... But no way! Naruto would never do anything like that... Would he?'_

"Okay, Naruto," Shikamaru grinned evilly. "Your turn."

Naruto chuckled, but nodded none the less. He stood up calmly and looked around the room. Good, so Sasuke was eating out for lunch. That was good. But than again, Kakashi would probably tell the Uchiha what happened. However, Naruto had blackmail material. The blond sighed inwardly. That wouldn't work. It would just make him a hypocrite. "You know, you guys could help me..."

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the elevator and paused to see Hatake Kakashi at the photocopier. "Anything happen while I was out, Kakashi?" The Uchiha asked bemusedly. Kakashi looked back at him with his only visible eye. Sasuke never knew why the silver haired man wore an eye patch over his left eye, but honestly didn't care.

"Well, actually no. Unless you consider Naruto and his buddies starting a conga line in the cafe..."

The Uchiha sighed and looked down to the ground. "Right, right. I'll take care of it..."


	7. PHONE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Yada, yada, yada...**

**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

**Chapter Seven: PHONE!**

Kiba rushed into Shikamaru's office and closed the door behind him quietly. Shikamaru looked up at the dog lover quizzically. "Is it just me or are Naruto and Sasuke suddenly _very _close."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

The dog lover paused and looked around as if someone else was just standing in the room. "Okay... I was walking over to the kitchen when I saw Naruto leaving Sasuke's office and he was redoing his tie and all..."

'_Shit...' _"I'm sure it's nothing, Kiba." Shikamaru said calmly with a sigh.

"No way, dude. It's something!" The brunette began pacing back and forth in front of Shikamaru's desk. "Sasuke's gay..."

"And how do you know this? I don't see him going around saying 'sparkles!', Kiba."

Kiba snickered at the image in his head but quickly got back on track. "Did I ever tell you how he was checking me out once?"

"You're not much of a looker, in my personal opinion..." Shikamaru retorted.

"Well, no one asked for your personal opinion, asshole. Anyways, he is gay. If not gay, then bi. All I know is that _does_...uh...take interest in the company of _men_!"

Shikamaru chuckled at Kiba's choice of words.

"Shut up. Anyways, Naruto has been sent into Sasuke's office a lot lately and he hasn't been complaining about the bastard at all! I think they're going out, Shika!"

The black-haired man sighed and clapped slowly. "Congratulations, Kiba. You have finally lost it." _'Damn, Naruto better thank me for covering his sorry ass.' _

"Dude, I have it (what ever "it" is). You can't tell me you haven't noticed them!"

'_Of course I have.' _Shikamaru just stared blankly at the dog lover.

"Gawd! You don't believe me, do you?"

'_Of course I do.' _"Of course I don't. Naruto is a wacko, I'll agree with you there. But there's no way he would go off and do gay stuff with Sasuke." _'Even though he has.'_

Kiba sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I will investigate and prove to you that those two are doing…_STUFF _together!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "What do you mean investigate?"

Kiba laughed evilly and winked at the black-haired man, raising a finger in the air. "Inuzuka, Kiba! Under-cover detective is on the code name: 'Queer' case!" The brunette continued to laugh as he dashed out of Shikamaru's office, avoiding the lazy man's protests.

"Shit…"

* * *

Naruto walked into his office on Tuesday morning with a grin on his face. Nothing happened in particular. Just a happy blond, is all. However, deep down in his heart, he knew he was just gleaming with joy because Sasuke totally embarrassed Kiba yesterday!

Naruto flung his messenger bag off of his shoulder and onto the wooden chair by the door. He grinned when he noticed the yellow post-it note on the bottom of his monitor and scanned over it quickly. _'Shout "phone!" every time someone's phone rings. 15 points.' _

The blond groaned in annoyance. To be able to hear everyone's phone meant he had to keep his door open. And he hated keeping his door open. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

With great lack of enthusiasm, Naruto walked over to his door and opened it wide.

* * *

"Neji, please. I told you, I was just going through a mid-life crisis. I'm not going to kill myself with fatal paper cuts, I swear." Gaara said through gritted teeth. Seriously, Neji was breathing down his back all day yesterday and already at it this morning. Stupid dares and their side affects.

"Mid-life crisis, my ass! How old are you? Like.. 30?" Neji exasperated.

"25..." Gaara growled.

"Yeah! So there's no possible way you're going into a mid-life crisis!"

The red-haired man sighed and opened his office door. He slammed it shut behind him before Neji had a chance to enter. Walking over to his desk, he dropped his briefcase on the floor and loosened his gray tie.

Green eyes locked onto a yellow post-it note stuck to his stapler. He picked it up and examined it before smirking. "15 points, huh?"

The sound of the door opening pulled Gaara out of his thoughts. Neji stuck his head in and looked at the red head warily.

"Oh, Neji. Perfect timing..." Gaara said. "Could you help me move my desk?"

The Hyuga stared at him for a moment before nodding. Together, the two pushed the cumbersome desk all the way to the other side of the room.

Gaara put his hand to his chin and hummed. "Hn, never mind. Okay, let's move it back."

"What? But we just moved it!" Neji whined.

The red head shrugged. "I don't like it here. I liked it where I had it."

Neji growled, but helped push the desk back into it's original place nonetheless.

"Thanks, Neji. I couldn't have done it without you." Gaara said with a taunting smirk.

Neji just growled and left the room.

"Well, now that my dare is done, I can focus on my work." The red-haired man said and walked over to his desk.

* * *

Aburame Shino hasn't always been one to willingly help others around him. That is, until he entered the bathroom that fateful Tuesday morning.

The pale man finished doing his business and was at the sink, washing his hands when he heard a faint cry. "Hello...?"

"Shino? Is that you?" The voice said shakily.

The brunette stiffened. "Yeah... Who's there?"

"Choji..."

Shino raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What do you want, Choji?"

There was a long pause before the chubby man replied lowly, "I'm stuck in the bathroom stall..."

"What...?"

"I'm stuck in the bathroom stall!"

"How...?"

"'How' what?"

"How the hell are you stuck in a bathroom stall?"

"I don't know! I wouldn't be if i knew how!"

"Have you tried unlocking it?"

There was a clicking sound and Akimichi Choji emerged from the middle stall. Shino sighed and left the bathroom.

"Thank you!" Choji called after him. "For helping me get 20 points." He added darkly and stuck out his tongue to his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on his boss' door quietly.

"Come in..." Came the man's dark voice from the other side.

The silver-haired man entered the dark office quietly and bowed to his boss in respect. "I just thought I should let you know, Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the awkward pause that Kakashi made. He nodded his head for the older man to continue.

"Inuzuka Kiba is walking around on his hands and knees with a stick in his mouth…"

"Where?"

"Outside the building. I think he's circling it."

The Uchiha sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay… We shall pretend we don't know him. If he talks to you, spray him with pepper spray…"

Kakashi suppressed a chuckle and tried to remain serious. "I don't have pepper spray, sir."

"Why not? Pepper spray is now a Konoha Employee necessity."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Lee sauntered up to Haruno Sakura's desk casually and leaned against it. "Ne, Sakura-chan…"

"No, Lee. I will not go on another date with you." The pink-haired woman replied quickly.

The bushy browed man pouted slightly, but shook his head. "No, I wasn't going to ask that. I just wanted to know if you saw that absolutely brilliant TV program last night."

Sakura looked up at him and tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner. "Which one?"

"Oh, you know… The one… With the people… In the city… On Earth…" At that moment, Sakura's phone rang.

"PHONE!" Someone shouted.

The pink-haired woman furrowed her eyebrows and answered it. She waved her hand in a shooing manner, sending Lee off.

The black-haired man grinned as he walked away. _'10 points for me.' _

* * *

"Nara. I need you to view over this meeting schedule for me and return it by lunch time." Sasuke said as he entered the lazy man's office.

Phone rings… "PHONE!"

Shikamaru smirked and pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket.

Sasuke watched in utter confusion as Shikamaru wiped down the folder with the linen before removing it from his hands.

Another phone rings… "PHONE!"

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, I'm not going to ask, because frankly, I'm really tired. So I'll let all of you slide today."

"What ever do you mean, Uchiha-san?" The black-haired man asked mockingly.

"Don't push it, Nara." The raven growled and left the office.

Phone rings… "PHON-"

"Naruto, shut up!"

"….Okay!"


	8. This is a HoldUp!

**Disclaimer: No soy el propietario Naruto (I do not own Naruto).**

**Chapter Eight: This is a Hold-Up!**

Naruto woke up to the bright sun in his face. He grimaced and sat up, only to fall back down from a sharp pain in his back. "Owies..." He gasped out.

"Morning, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk as he entered the room with a glass of water and two painkiller tablets. He set them aside on the nightstand so he could help his lover sit up. "Heh, you sure took a banging last night."

"Shut up, teme..." The blond growled and gulped down the offered pills.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto on the forehead lightly. "You don't have to come to work today if you don't want to."

Naruto considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "We have a meeting today, right?"

"Hn, it's nothing really. Just a parking lot plan."

"Oh, then yeah. I'm out." Naruto grinned.

The raven smirked and kissed the blond on the lips gently. "I suppose you'll stay here, then?"

"Yeah. I'll just sleep and watch TV or something."

"Alright then, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay..."

Sasuke kissed him once more before departing into the bathroom.

Naruto sighed and laid back in the bed. He brought his arm over his face and let out a shaky breath as he thought back to the conversation he had yesterday at the bar.

_**Flashback...**_

_Shikamaru and Naruto sat at the bar following work that day. The blond felt more relaxed for some reason (probably because Sasuke took the day off from hounding on him and his friends for their peculiar behavior)._

"_Ne, Naruto..." Shikamaru said bemusedly, grabbing the blond's attention. "Are you and Sasuke careful about hiding your relationship?"_

_Naruto hummed and thought for a moment. "Yeah... I guess..."_

"_Well you're not doing a very good job cause that idiot Kiba has noticed something's been going on between you two."_

"_EH?"_

"_Yeah. He said he's going to 'investigate' the situation. So you and Sasuke need to be on your guard."_

_**End flashback...**_

"I need to tell Sasuke...before he...leaves..." The blond said with a yawn as he became drowsy and soon fell back asleep.

Sasuke reentered his bedroom and got dressed. He looked back at the snoring blond and smiled. "See you later, dobe."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji almost fell out of his chair when Gaara rushed in with a black handkerchief over his face. "Gaara...? What are you doing?"

"This is a hold-up..." He said curtly, pointing his fingers at Neji like guns. "Give me your chair." _'The things I do for 30 points...'_

"Wh-what...?" Neji stammered, flabbergasted.

"I said give me your chair." Gaara repeated, unenthusiastically.

"What's going on here?" A dark voice asked in amusement.

Gaara and Neji stared in horror as their boss stood in the doorway of the brunette's office.

"Uh... Gaara and I where just... Uh... Rehearsing a scene for a play that we'll be doing... At the children's hospital... This weekend..." Neji said quickly.

Sasuke nodded, failing miserable to hide his smile. "Don't be too loud..." He said and walked away with a chuckle.

Neji rushed over to the door and shut it, locking it in the process. "Damn it, Gaara! What's going on with you? The copy machine, your stapler, 'Neji-Weji'... What are you doing?"

The red head man stared at him blankly.

Neji growled and flung himself at the man, pushing him against the desk.

"N-Neji? What are you-" Gaara asked frantically as his handkerchief was pulled down roughly, but he was cut off by a pair lips. Green eyes widened in astonishment.

The brunette pulled away and rested his head on Gaara's shoulder. "What's going on with you...?" He asked weakly. "You've changed... Sort of. I mean, it's for the better, I guess. But... I don't know..."

Gaara continued to stare at the older man.

"Gaara..." Neji breathed out huskily, bringing his lips up to meet Gaara's once more.

"No... No!" Gaara cried, pushing the Hyuuga away forcefully. He ran over to the door and fumbled with the lock. Once he got that out of the way, he made a mad dash for his office and locked the door behind him.

The red head breathed harshly and leaned against the wooden entryway, sliding down to a sitting position. "What the hell, Neji..."

* * *

"Stop it!"

"Seriously, Lee! That's ridiculous!"

"Quit it!"

Kiba stifled his laughter in his hand as Lee ceased his actions of slamming his desk drawer repeatedly. "That didn't take very long." He mused aloud.

"Yeah, well it said until someone complained..." Lee snickered.

"And you got three."

The bushy browed man nodded and looked over at the dog lover. "What's yours?"

Kiba smirked and placed his hands behind his head. "I got an easy one this time. I have to gargle everything I drink before swallowing it."

Lee pouted and crossed his arms. "Lucky..." He leaned back in his chair to get a full view of the hallway to see Choji getting settled in his cubicle. "I wonder what Choji's is..."

Kiba shrugged and took a gulp of his coffee, gargled it, then swallowed.

Lee scrunched his nose at the sight. "You know what, that's kind of disgusting."

The brunette chuckled and did it again.

"Ew..." The bushy brow man commented.

"I...W...A...N...T...P...O...T...A...T...O...E...C...H...I...P...S... Period..."

"What the fuck?" Kiba said lowly, looking down the hallway. "Yo, Choji! What's the deal, man?"

The chubby man looked over at him and winked before going back to typing on the computer. "S...T...F...U...K...I...B...A..."

Kiba and Lee broke down laughing. Choji sounded so humorous and so concentrated on what he was doing while he typed. And it also made him seem stupid for saying each letter so measured.

"Oh, it's time for the meeting..." Lee announced and stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Yes! That means lunch is near!" Kiba cheered. _'Which means more time to fulfill my dare.'_

"Nara, can I ask you a question? And I need a serious, honest answer." Sasuke said, his chin resting on his folded hands. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sai sat in the conference room, waiting for everyone else to show up to the meeting.

"Yes sir...?" Shikamaru said slowly.

"Why was Naruto's chair in the elevator this morning?"

Shikamaru and Sai snickered. "W-well, sir... I honestly don't know..." The lazy man replied.

"Uh-huh..." The raven said in an amused tone. Then would you care to tell me who did it, 'cause you were the first one here today, and I was the third and I highly doubt Temari would have done it."

'_Aw, geez. This is pointless.' _Shikamaru growled in his throat. "I put it there.. Just as a prank, sir."

"That's all I wanted to know. But you prank was futile because Naruto isn't coming in today."

Shikamaru smirked. "Why not?"

"Because he's having back aches." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Wow... He's been busy lately." The black-haired man taunted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at Shikamaru as a warning for him to stop now or else.

"Hey, everyone! The star has arrived!" Kiba joked as he entered the conference room with Choji, Gaara, Neji, and Lee. The brunette looked around and furrowed his eyebrows. He was waiting for his blond-haired friend's normal reply, like, 'What are you talking about? The star arrived five minutes ago.' "Ne... Where's Naruto, Uchiha-san?"

"Do I look like his mother, Kiba?" Sasuke retorted.

Kiba shook his head quickly and sat down.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sasuke called as he closed the front door behind him. He took a whiff of the air as he removed his shoes and set his briefcase on a glass table. "Naruto?"

"Welcome home, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"What are you cooking?" The raven asked as he entered the kitchen and spotted the pot simmering on the stove. "It smells good."

Naruto giggled and held a ladle in the air. "Miso ramen!"

Sasuke's face fell immediately.

Noticing this, Naruto pouted. "What's wrong with ramen?"

The Uchiha sighed and waved his hand in the air. "Oh, nothing. Nothing except for the fact that you ate it yesterday for lunch and dinner. And I bet you had it today for breakfast and lunch as well." The last part was just a joke, but judging the guilty expression that flashed over his lover's face, Sasuke knew he was right.

"Well, I'm going to review over some papers for work in the bedroom." The raven announced as he exited the kitchen.

"You don't want any ramen?" Naruto called out after him.

"No. You eat enough for the two of us." Sasuke smirked.

Later that night, Naruto walked into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed. Sasuke lifted his eyes to see the blond and dropped them back down to the paper in his hand. The blond flopped down on the Uchiha's lap and placed his head on Sasuke's chest, blocking his view of the paper.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled.

Naruto just looked at him and grinned. "What happened at work today, Sasuke? Anything interesting?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow quizzically at the suggestive tone of the question. "Shikamaru put your chair in the elevator."

"What? Oh, he is so going to get it tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke snickered and tilted his head back. "Hmmm... Kiba was gargling everything he drank today. It was gross. Um...Choji found it necessary to alert everyone on the sixth floor what letter he was typing. And apparently Gaara and Neji are doing a play at the children's hospital."

Naruto was quiet for awhile.

Sasuke looked down to see if his dobe was sleeping, only to have a head of golden blond hair shoot up, hitting him in the nose. "Ah! The fuck, Naruto? Ow! Gawd damn it!"

"Ohmigawd, Sasuke! I'm sorry!" Naruto cried. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you something important."

The Uchiha growled but listened to what Naruto had to say.

"Shikamaru told me that Kiba suspects us!"

Ebony eyes widened. _'So that's why he asked where you were...' _Sasuke thought to himself. "Hn, well then we won't give him anything to suspect." The raven said and rolled the blond over so that he was on top, straddling him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto half moaned as Sasuke attacked his neck.

"At the office, we act like normal boss and employee." Sasuke explained in his ear.

Naruto frowned. "No more 'punishments'?"

Sasuke paused. That would be hard, considering it was really hot to do it in the office. "Only during lunch breaks." He said quickly.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Okay. So I go back to referring to as a bastard with a ten foot pole in his ass."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And I go back to calling you a total idiot who is skating on thin ice."

The blond gulped, but nodded none the less. They were going to have to be much careful now.


	9. Wanna Trade?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Chapter Nine: Wanna Trade?**

"Eh? Are you fucking serious?"

Shikamaru nodded with a smirk. "That's the one you were supposed to do yesterday. The others for today." He informed his blond friend, pointing to the two pieces of paper that contained the information of Naruto's dares.

Naruto picked them up and read them aloud. "'Carry your keyboard over to a colleague and ask "You wanna trade?".' 15 points. 'Demand to know from your boss what the emergency procedure is in the event of your office being hit by a meteorite.' 20 points."

The black-haired man stared at his friend who was just sitting there in an awkward silence, staring at the dares.

Unexpectedly, Naruto burst out laughing. "Ohmigawd, I can't wait to do these!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Have you told Uchiha-san?"

"Told him what?" Naruto asked, looking at him.

"About Kiba…?"

"Oh! Yeah, I told him last night."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"What are you guys going to do about it?"

"We're not doing anything in the office…"

The lazy man sighed and looked at Naruto with that 'Are you serious?' look.

"What?" Naruto asked in defense.

"That's it?"

"Well… Yeah. We're just going to be really careful."

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed. "Did the thought of you two ending your fucked up relationship ever occur in your minds?"

"Why the hell would it? You're married to Temari-chan and she's working here! Choji and Ino are going out! Zabuza and Haku are going out! Why can't Sasuke and I go out?" Naruto stated.

"Because _Choji_ isn't Ino's boss. _Zabuza isn't Haku's boss_._ I_ am not Temari's boss. _Sasuke is_ your boss." Shikamaru growled out. "And if anyone found out about you two, everyone will think you're getting special treatment from him. Before I realized that you two actually loved each other, I thought you were having sex with him simply to keep all of our jobs, Naruto."

The blond crossed his arm and looked over at his bookshelf. He couldn't distinguish the predicament with his and Sasuke's affiliation. "I'm not going to stop seeing him, Shika."

"Fine, but if you get caught, I will rub it in your face and say 'I told you so.'" Shikamaru said in a singsong tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and watched as his friend stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Lee said in a bubbly voice.

"No, Lee, I will not go on another date with you." The pink-haired woman said curtly.

Lee pouted. "Are you going to say that every time I come to talk to you?"

Sakura put her finger on her chin and thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah."

The bushy brow man frowned but perked up quickly, remembering what he came to do. "Will you sign a petition for me?"

Sakura stared at him blankly before replying. "A petition for what?"

"I want to keep a gerbil in the office to boost morale!"

The pink-haired woman wrinkled her nose. "Ew! Gerbils look like mice and I hate mice. No way am I signing that thing."

"B-b-but Sakura-chan!"

"No, Lee."

Lee's shoulders sagged. "Fine! But I'm sure I will find many others who will support my goal!" With that, he stomped off towards Ino's desk.

* * *

_'Choose the most irritating person in a meeting and repeat every word they say in a high pitched voice whilst opening and closing the fingers of your right hand as if operating a glove puppet._ _Well… Neji's irritating…' _

Gaara growled loudly and banged his head on his desk. Ever since Neji kissed him yesterday, every single one of the red head's thoughts some how included Neji in them. Whether it be what he wanted to eat for dinner or if he should flip of that guy in the red car for cutting in front of him.

"Damn that man." He breathed out. Gaara looked up slowly when someone knocked on the door. "Come in…"

Neji came in slowly and shut the door behind him.

Gaara sighed and stood up from his chair calmly. He leisurely walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds with the cord. He then opened it and stuck a leg outside. "I have to go…"

Neji panicked and ran over to him, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Idiot! We're on the sixth floor!" With a sudden and powerful pull, the two fell backwards onto the carpeted floor.

Gaara's eyes widened at the position they were in and sat up immediately, only to be halted by a pair of strong arms grasping his forearms.

Neji stared at the red head sadly. "I'm sorry…" He said softly.

"…?" Gaara felt a little uneasy by the situation. And not only that, but he was also feeling uncomfortable in his pants due to their placement.

"For kissing you yesterday. I know you're not gay and all… I just… I…" Neji fumbled around with his words miserably.

The red head bit his lip as he stared down at the Hyuuga. Neji's glossy brown hair was spread out underneath his head. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were lightly colored with red. Gaara screwed his eyes shut tight and leaned forward, claiming the brunette's lips with his own.

Neji almost stopped breathing. Here he was, under Gaara and being kissed by him. Sure, their position wasn't intentional, but who cares! Gaara was kissing him! He loosened his grip on the other man's arms and sighed happily into the kiss, closing his eyes slowly.

Gaara pulled back and gazed down at the Hyuuga with half-lidded eyes. He was waiting for Neji to do or say something.

The brunette man opened his eyes and stared back at Gaara. He sat up, bringing his legs up slightly as well for Gaara to lean back on, and pulled the red head to him for another kiss. After a bit of coaxing, he got Gaara to open his mouth, allowing Neji's tongue to slip in and taste every part of his cavern.

They pulled away for much needed oxygen and panted softly. Neji smirked when he felt something hard poke his stomach. "That's all it takes to get you riled up, eh?" He teased, rubbing his hand against Gaara's erect member.

Gaara groaned and laid his head on Neji's shoulder. "Fuck…you…" He growled out through fritted teeth.

"Mmm… I don't think so." Neji said teasingly. He rolled over, causing Gaara to fall onto his back, and hovered over the man. He attacked the red head's neck, nipping and licking every inch of Gaara's pale skin.

"N-Neji…" Gaara gasped when he felt a hand undoing the button and zipper on his pants. He hissed as the cold air hit his member, but the hand immediately went to work on pumping him.

Neji ceased his actions on the neck and pulled his head up to see Gaara panting, his eyes glazed over with lust. He removed his hand from the cock, earning a faint whine at the loss, and moved down on Gaara's body, sitting on his legs. He pulled the brown dress pants down to Gaara's knees and glanced back at the red head's face.

Green eyes were watching his every movement intensely. Neji smirked and lowered his head down to Gaara's manhood and swiftly licked the pre-cum that was beading from the head.

Gaara gasped and arched his back up. Neji's smirk widened and he took in the man's member into his mouth.

"Ah! Neji!" Gaara cried out in surprise and bucked his hips up.

Neji chuckled the best he could with a cock in his mouth and held Gaara's hips down with his hands.

It didn't take long for Gaara to come into the Hyuuga's waiting mouth. _'Fuck… He's good at that…'_

Neji sat up and licked up a bit of semen that was on the corner of his mouth. "Do you have any lube?" He asked quietly.

Gaara looked at him with that 'Are you serious?' look. "Oh, yeah. It's over there on my desk right next to my genie lamp." He replied sarcastically.

Neji glared at him intensely. "I was just asking, geez." He looked around slowly. "I have hand cream in my office. Stay here."

Gaara watched Neji with wide eyes as the brunette walked over to his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper to use as a shield for his little problem. After all, Neji had to walk past Zabuza, Temari,_ and _TenTen just to get to his office.

A minute passed before Neji reentered Gaara's office with a light green tube in his hand. He locked the door and dropped the sheet of paper onto the desk. "Damn, that hurt." The Hyuuga grumbled as he kneeled down next to Gaara.

Gaara sat up and stared at Neji as the man undid his tie. Subconsciously, the red head began to unbutton Neji's shirt for him, kissing each patch of skin the was revealed.

The brunette stared down at the other man in surprise. Not that he was complaining or anything. He just never thought of Gaara as the gentle type.

When Gaara got to the last fasten, he pushed the dress shirt off of Neji's shoulders and allowed it to fall to the ground soundlessly. He then quickly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, throwing to some part of the room.

Neji quickly unbuckled his leather belt and opened his pants up, removing them and his boxers in one fluid movement. He picked up the tube of hand cream and covered his fingers with lube. He used his clean hand to place on Gaara's chest and forced him to lay on his back. He put one digit into his entrance without warning and cringed when he saw the pain filled face Gaara made. The Hyuuga waited for Gaara to adjust before inserting a second finger. He stretched out the other man's hole and pulled his fingers out quickly.

Neji was about to squirt some more hand cream onto his hand when Gaara put his hand on the bottle. The Hyuuga gave a confused look at the red head.

"Let me do it." Gaara demanded and removed the tube from Neji's hand. He spurted a large sum of the green tea scented hand cream onto his hand and smeared it with the other. He then coated Neji's erect member with the cream.

The Hyuuga shuddered as Gaara stroked his member so adroitly. He began to pant and almost whimpered when Gaara pulled removed his hands from his cock.

"Okay…" Gaara said bemusedly. He laid back down and looked at Neji anxiously.

Neji swallowed hard as he positioned himself in front of Gaara.

A nod from Gaara was the only hint he gave that he was ready.

Neji smirked and slammed into the red head.

Gaara bit his hand to keep from yelling out and arched completely off the floor, his chest crashing into Neji's.

Neji groaned and pulled back before thrusting back in again. He started a steady rhythm; Gaara meeting each of his thrusts.

The Hyuuga looked over the other man who was in a world pleasure at the moment. His eyes were screwed shut and he was biting onto his thumb, doing his best to suppress any of his moans. It was a real turn on in the brunette's opinion. However, anything the red head did was a turn on to the Hyuuga.

Neji reached between them and wrapped a hand around Gaara's member, stroking the inflamed organ in time with his movements and panting quickly.

"Ah… Fuck, Neji...harder…"

Neji complied and removed Gaara's hand from his mouth as he moved harder and faster into Gaara.

Gaara let out a restrained cry as he released his seed onto their stomachs. Neji followed soon after while crashing his lips into Gaara's.

* * *

Sasuke was startled when his office door was opened forcefully.

Naruto marched over to his desk and slammed his hands down on the surface. "Uchiha-san! I demand to know what the emergency procedure is if the office is ever hit by a meteorite!"

The Uchiha's left eye twitched in provocation. He had forgotten that once Naruto returned to the office after his day off meant more eccentricity. "There is zero percent chance that we will ever get hit by a meteorite, Naruto."

"Uchiha-san! This is a very serious matter!" Naruto exasperated, lifting himself up on his toes to make himself taller.

"Okay, you want to know what we do if we're ever hit by a meteorite? I'll tell you. We quickly build a shrine and offer you as a human sacrifice to some great power from above so they might take pity on us and make the meteorite burn up in Earth's atmosphere."

The blond stared at the raven warily. "Why me? Choji would make a much more promising sacrifice! Ah! Uchiha-san! Don't do that!" He cried as his boss began banging his head on the desk.

"Naruto, don't you have work to do or something?" Sasuke growled. He narrowed his ebony eyes when the blond began giggling at the extensive red mark that was on his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, Uchiha-san." Naruto said after he ceased his chuckle. He left the room calmly and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed and dropped his head into hands. "I need an aspirin…" As if the world was against him, a knock ensued on his door. "Come in…" He called out tiredly. Kiba entered the office timidly, making the Uchiha growl in displeasure. "What is it, Kiba?"

The brunette sighed and locked eyes with Sasuke. "Am I fired yet?" He recited.

Sasuke smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, do you want to be fired?"

Kiba shook his head violently.

"Good. Then leave, because I have a massive headache and you're not making me feel any better." The raven said jadedly.

Kiba nodded and bowed swiftly before exiting the room.

Sasuke smirked and looked over at his laptop. "I hate that guy."

* * *

Naruto put his hands behind his head as he and Shikamaru left the conference room. He glanced over at the lazy man and furrowed his eyebrows. "Ne, Shikamaru... What was that word you said back there in the meeting?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye and smirked. "What, the ''?"

The blond nodded.

"Heh. That was just a made up word. I had to do it as my dare."

"I see... Oh, I almost forgot! I have to complete my other dare! See ya later, Shika!"


	10. Foolish Little Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, 'cause if I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic...or would it? Bohahahahahaha!**

**Chapter Ten: Foolish Little Brother**

To say Uchiha Sasuke was pissed would be an understatement. The man was blistering discontent as he leered at the two men in his office.

Naruto stood off to the side, staring at the bluish-green colored man. He looked like a cartoon character design, but real! The guy's skin was an odd color, he had gills like a shark, and speaking of sharks, this guy had pointy teeth!

Sharp white eyes met blue and Naruto flinched slightly. "Do you have a problem, punk?" The tall man asked threateningly.

Naruto shook his head violently and looked out the window…which just so happened to have closed blinds in front of it so the gesture seemed pretty pointless. The blond looked over to see Sasuke and an older man that looked a lot like him holding a staring contest. Well… More like a glaring contest.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke hissed between gritted teeth.

Uchiha Itachi smirked wickedly at his younger brother. "Oh, I was just in town and decided to see how this little business is doing. I've been far too busy with much more important companies, that I forgot all about the planning department." He replied mockingly.

Sasuke growled and looked at Naruto who, for the second time, flinched. "We'll continue our conversation later, Uzumaki. Please go back to work."

The blond nodded and left the room quickly.

"As I was saying, little brother, I just wanted to make sure that the company wasn't in financial debt or anything." The older Uchiha said as he walked over to a bookshelf and skimmed the titles.

"I would never allow that to happen." Sasuke snapped. "So you can leave now."

Itachi chuckled derisively and looked over his shoulder to his body guard/confederate. "Kisame, I do believe Sasuke is demanding our departure."

The blue skinned man merely glanced at his business partner and sighed softly.

"Sasuke, have you forgotten that I'm your superior?"

The younger Uchiha gulped and looked at the wall, crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"I think I'll…look around the place a bit." Itachi said in an almost daring tone. "Come on, Kisame."

Sasuke watched as the two men left the room and slumped back in his chair. At least he's always managed a tight ship on the sixth floor. _'Itachi just wants to see one slip-up and he'll have me out of here. He's never wanted to share the family business with me, no matter how small the corporation.' _Slip-ups… Naruto… Naruto's friends… "Oh shit…"

* * *

Hyuuga Neji leaned back in his swivel chair and sighed. He'd finished all his assigned work in only two hours and was bored out of his mind. Furthermore, Gaara hasn't spoken to him since their little episode in the red head's office besides the two seconds Gaara used to say goodbye to him yesterday before entering the elevator.

As if Gawd was answering his deepest wish, said red head knocked on the doorframe of the opened entryway.

Neji sat up in his chair and smirked. "What do you need, Gaara?" He inquired tauntingly.

Gaara shrugged and walked over to the gray trash bin on the side of the Hyuuga's desk.

The brunette raised an elegant eyebrow as he watched Gaara dig through the bin and pull out a document that had a red 'x' over the whole page.

"Can I keep this?"

"Uh… Sure… If you want…" Neji answered slowly. The brunette continued to watch Gaara as he stood up and sauntered out of the room. _'The hell…?'_

* * *

Choji leaned against Shikamaru's desk while the black-haired man typed away. "Whatchya doin', Shika?" He asked melodiously.

"I'm sending an email to everyone asking how many of them would be prepared to respond to an unsolicited email even if they thought it was a total waste of time." Shikamaru responded without looking away from the screen.

Choji stared down at his friend and inhaled deeply. "Whatchya doin'?" He repeated.

"Get out." Shikamaru said tiredly.

"But…"

"Out."

"Shikamaru…"

"No."

"B-but-"

"Leave."

"Wh-"

"Now."

"Shika…"

"Go away, Choji."

The chubby man sighed and left the office. When he closed the door behind him, he smirked victoriously and skipped to his desk.

* * *

"Hey Lee? Can I borrow your scotch tape?" Kiba asked in a bored tone.

Rock Lee raised an eyebrow at him and grinned evilly. "I dunno. _Can_ you?"

Kiba growled in the back of his throat. "Ah, not this kindergarten shit again… _May_ I borrow some scotch tape?"

"May I see your ID?"

"What?"

"Yes?"

"Stop that!"

Lee chuckled and tossed a roll of unopened tape to Kiba. "Sorry. My dare is to answer everyone's questions with questions of my own." He explained discreetly.

Kiba grimaced. He was going to have to deal with that all day.

* * *

Kakashi watched the blond cautiously as he entered his office.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"What do you want, Naruto?" The silver-haired man asked awkwardly.

Naruto grinned and chuckled mischievously. "I just wanted to congratulate you on being the only employee to not use the copy machine at all this month!"

Kakashi's left eye twitched. "What…?" _'I do recall using the copier this morning…'_

Naruto continued to beam and walked out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

_'Something's up. Is he doing this cause he saw Iruka and me? No, he wouldn't start acting weird…er just because of that. There's something more…' _Kakashi shook his head and looked over to the large, full office plant in the corner of the room. "You can come out, Iruka."

Said brunette stood up and sighed deeply. "At least he knocked this time." The brunette said quietly as he sauntered over to the other man.

Kakashi smirked and grabbed Iruka by the wrist and pulled the brunette down for a heated kiss.

_2 hours later…_

Kakashi blinked as Naruto stood in front of his desk once again with that whacked out grin he normally wears when he knows he's in trouble.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on not using the bathroom yet today!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop congratulating me on crap I didn't do! I've used the bathroom twice today!"

Naruto just smiled wickedly. "Aw, no need to be modest, paintbrush head."

Kakashi's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. "What did you just say?"

* * *

"I said that Kisame and I will be staying with you in your house for the two weeks we'll be here. Are you hard of hearing, little brother?" Itachi replied, smirking in a knowing matter.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Get a hotel."

Itachi shook his head in an amused manner. "The hotels around here are so low class. Do you not want us at your house because there's something you don't want us to see?"

The younger Uchiha shivered. Mainly because the cold air was blowing against him as he stood in the doorway of his house. "Fine…" He growled. He allowed his brother and Kisame to enter the foyer. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Sasuke rushed up the dark wooden stairs and dashed into his bedroom and entered the bathroom where Naruto was taking a shower. "Dobe! Hide!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke questionably and turned off the water hurriedly. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" He asked as he stepped out of the glass shower and grabbed a towel off the wrack.

"My brother is here with his business partner! You need to hide!" Despite the situation, Sasuke didn't pass up the chance to rake his eyes over his lover's delectable body.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's voice called out expectantly from downstairs.

Sasuke, for the first time in his life, felt the world crumbling under his feet. '_Shit…'_


	11. Living Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, 'cause if I did, there would be yaoi and pirates and yaoi and cowboys and yaoi!**

**Chapter Eleven: Living Arrangements**

Kiba shifted in his seat and looked around the table.

Shikamaru sighed.

Lee sighed.

Naruto sighed.

"Okay, if one more person sighs I will smack them!" The brunette threatened.

Gaara lifted a nonexistent eyebrow at this and let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

Kiba eyed him, but remained still. "Except for Gaara, 'cause I respect him so much." _'Fear... Respect... Same thing.'_

Naruto laid his head down on the table and thought back to the happenings of last night.

**_Flashback..._**

_"Why can't I just hide in the closet?" Naruto yelled in a whisper as Sasuke gathered the blond's clothes. _

_"Because... Itachi is a nosey ass!" Sasuke shoved the clothes into the owner's arms and pushed him out of the bathroom and into the large bedroom._

_"What kind of person is your brother?" Naruto inquired, wanting to know what kind of person would just march into someone else's closet. "Why can't he just know about us?"_

_Sasuke paused and looked over at Naruto dangerously. "He's my _brother_, Naruto. Moreover, my _boss_! If he finds out I am having an affair with one of my employees, he will fire me! And you!" The younger Uchiha opened a window and looked down. "Come here."_

_The blond stared at Sasuke in horror. "Sasuke, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking...are you?"_

_"It can't be helped, Naruto." The raven said and quickly grabbed Naruto by the wrist just as he turned around to run away. _

_"Sasuke! No!" Naruto cried out in a squeaky voice. "We're on the second floor!"_

_"You always jump of the balcony in the foyer. It's the same height." Sasuke said, trying to be reasonable. "I just won't be there for you to land on this time..."_

_"I'm only wearing a towel!" Naruto protested, hugging his clothes to his chest tighter._

_"Sasuke?" Itachi's menacing voice called through the door, followed by a few taps indicating that he was outside in the hallway._

_"Naruto, please..." Sasuke pressed his lips on Naruto's roughly. When he pulled away he looked at his lover with sincere, ebony eyes._

_The blond sighed and nodded. He tossed his clothes out the window and then allowed Sasuke to lower him out. The Uchiha leaned over as much as he could to give Naruto as little falling time as possible. With a nod, Sasuke released Naruto, who fell to the ground with a soft thud._

_"See you tomorrow." The raven said quietly and leaned back into the room, closing the window just in time as Itachi opened the door._

**_End flashback..._**

_'It's lunchtime and I've yet to see Sasuke...' _Naruto pouted.

* * *

Umino Iruka has known Uzumaki Naruto ever since the blond prankster had come to work on the sixth floor at Konoha Planning Department two years ago. Naruto was always nice, excluding the fact that he was loud and fairly annoying. However, never has Iruka seen the blond so down before. You could just feel his depressing aura in the air as he passed by with his shoulders hunched and his head hanging low.

"Naruto-kun…" Iruka called sweetly as the younger man passed his office door.

Naruto looked over with tired eyes and a grave expression. "Yes?"

The brunette bit his bottom lip and looked down. "Uh…Could you come in here for a moment?"

The blond nodded and dragged his feet into the room.

"Close the door," He commanded. Naruto obeyed and leaned against it. "Is something wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked with deep concern.

Naruto shook his head slowly and looked at the wall. "Just a little tired. I was up late last night at a party."

Iruka furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't tell if the blond was speaking the truth or not. "I see... Well, I was just worried. You don't look to be doing well. How about you go home. I can tell Uchiha-san for you." Iruka suggested.

Naruto thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Thanks, Iruka..." He pushed himself off the door and walked down the hallway to his office, collecting his briefcase and jacket. "Maybe I can drown my sorrows into a bowl of ramen..."

* * *

"Uchiha-san, I just wanted to let you know that Naruto is leaving early today. He wasn't feeling well." Iruka called out in a stern voice as his boss walked past his office.

Sasuke paused and looked at the older man. He then turned around to see the elevator doors shut, giving him a millisecond glimpse of his lover. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke nodded in understanding and walked away to his office. _'Dobe...'_

* * *

Lee skidded to a stop by his desk and let out a loud sigh.

"That was not ten laps!" Kiba objected.

The bushy-browed man turned and glared at him. "Of course it was. You're just upset because I ran ten laps at a faster speed that you'll never be able to reach."

"Psh, yeah right. That was - what? - eight laps? Two more buddy." Kiba argued.

"No way! That was ten mother fucking laps!"

The brunette's eyebrows rose at this. Lee hardly ever cursed like that. Ebony eyes drifted down the hallway to see his blond friend walking tiredly towards the elevator. "Oi, Naruto! You leaving man?"

Naruto turned around and flashed him a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, not feeling to great, ya know?"

"Ah, I gotcha. See you tomorrow." Kiba grinned.

Lee waved enthusiastically to the blond as well. The two men watched Naruto walk towards the elevator. As he waited for it, Sasuke came into the hallway and looked as if he were talking to someone. He looked over at Naruto and shuffled quickly back into his office.

Kiba scratched his cheek with his index finger and hummed. "Lee, have you noticed anything…weird between Naruto and Uchiha-san?"

The black-haired man looked over at the brunette and frowned. "Now that you mention it, they do seem to be closer."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. You don't think they're together, do you?"

"Of course not! Naruto always says he hates Uchiha-san. Ever since Uchiha-san came to work here…"

"I know, I know. I just think that they're a little…you know…"

"No, I don't know."

Kiba growled and glared at Lee from the corner of his eye. "Forget it." _'Lee's difficult to reason with.'_

* * *

Neji picked up his phone as it rang and held it tightly in his hand. "Hello…"

"Hi, Neji. This is Gaara. I just called to say I can't talk right now. Bye."

"Wait! Gaara!"

"I just said I can't talk right now…"

"I know. And you've called me, saying this three times in the past ten minutes!" Neji exasperated.

"…So…?"

"So quit it!" The Hyuuga growled and slammed the phone down on the receiver. The brunette stared at the black phone. It was mocking him. He could hear it. _"You loser. You just hung up on your potential boyfriend. Idiot. Dipshi-"_

"I'LL CALL HIM BACK!" Silence. Pure, lonesome silence. _'I'm yelling at my phone. Gawd, I'm going crazy.'_

* * *

Naruto walked around his apartment and took everything in. It seemed so strange for him to be here after spending so much time at Sasuke's house. He stopped in his kitchen and opened a cupboard where he normally kept his ramen and found one bag of instant shrimp ramen. _'Damn, all my ramen is at Sasuke's house!' _

Silently, the blond boiled the water and soon had the noodles simmering in the pot. He leaned against the counter and listened to the faint sounds of cars driving by his apartment.

At 6:00 that evening, Naruto was sitting on his couch staring past the TV that was playing some movie he'd never heard of and it wasn't exactly grabbing his attention.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his lull state and he got up slowly to go answer it.

Astonished blue eyes met smug black as Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Teme, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke just smirked and pushed his way past the blond and looked around the apartment. He had only been to Naruto's apartment once, but the dobe made him wait outside in the hallway.

"Did you come here from work?" Naruto asked, noting that the other man was still in his tie and jacket.

Sasuke nodded curtly and turned around to look at his blond. "Iruka told me you went home early because you weren't feeling well." He said bemusedly. He walked over to the blond and placed his hands on each side of his face. He placed his lips on Naruto's forehead and pulled back after a few seconds. "Faker..."

"Wha...?" Naruto gasped, pulling away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to the ugly orange couch. Plopping down on it, he kicked his shoes off and placed his feet on top of the table. "My mom..." He began, staring blankly at the TV screen.

Naruto walked over slowly to sit next to the raven-haired man. Sasuke never talked about his family before except for his hatred for Itachi.

"My mom would always see if Itachi and I had a fever by pressing her lips to our foreheads. She could always tell when we were faking it or not somehow. I guess because our foreheads wouldn't be hot or anything..."

Naruto listened quietly to the Uchiha. It wasn't like him to ramble on aimlessly unless he wanted something. "Why are you here, Sasuke?" The blond sounded more curious than angry.

Sasuke let out an elongated sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "I don't want to stay in the same house as my brother for two weeks..." He almost pouted as he said this.

"And...you want to stay here?" Naruto asked as confirmation.

"...If you don't mind..." Sasuke said quickly, looking at his lover.

Naruto shook his head quickly. "No, I don't mind. I'm just surprised. Compared to your house, this is like a cardboard box that once held a refrigerator!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly at this and shook his head. "It's the best cardboard box I've ever seen."

Naruto waited hesitantly before leaning over and kissing Sasuke on the lips.

The Uchiha participated eagerly and put hand on the back of Naruto's neck and head.

Feeling a little confident, Naruto pushed Sasuke back, who complied, and laid on top of him. When the two broke for air, Naruto went down to Sasuke's ear and nibbled on the earlobe softly before whispering, "Do you think I could be top tonight...?"

Sasuke smirked. "Nope."


	12. Hey, Your Fly Is Undone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... WHY ME? WHY?**

**Chapter Twelve: Hey, Your Fly is Undone**

Naruto woke up to the sound of the phone ringing and looked around. Momentarily flailing his limbs around, he quickly reached over to the silver phone on his nightstand and answered it. "Hello…?" His voice sounded scratchy.

_"Naruto, are you coming to work today?" _Shikamaru's voice sounded on the other end of the line. The man sounded as bored as ever.

Naruto glared at his clock that read 6:13. "Yes, Shika… Why?"

_"Good. Because I have a dare for you that you need to know before you come to work."_

The blond smirked and looked back at the still sleeping Uchiha. "What is it?"

Obsidian eyes fluttered open, squinting at the light coming through the glass balcony doors. Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto on the phone, his bare back to the Uchiha.

"What? That's stupid. Can't I get a better dare than that?"

The raven raised and eyebrow at this, but remained silent.

"But Shika... Well, yeah, but... No. Out of all the dares I've done so far, that has got to be the lamest. I mean how many points is it anyway?" Naruto whined, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. "Well, I don't know. I was hoping for one similar to my second dare where I shouted in the meeting and fell out of my chair..."

Both of Sasuke's eyebrows raised.

"Because it was fun, that's why." Naruto listened as Shikamaru ranted on about something being to troublesome then growled. "Fine, fine. I'll do it." With that, Naruto hung up the phone and stretched his arms.

Sasuke shut his eyes just as the blond turned around, not wanting Naruto to know he was listening to his phone conversation.

Naruto smiled softly and leaned over the raven, kissing him on the forehead lightly.

Ebony eyes fluttered open in response and the two stared at each other for a moment before Naruto grinned. "Time to get up, Sasuke."

Sasuke remained quiet and watched as the naked blond got up and went into the bathroom. He frowned slightly and got out of bed to go rummage through Naruto's closet to find something to wear.

* * *

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as Naruto gasped dramatically for the third time when the elevator doors opened once more to allow some other passengers off on their floor.

When they arrived on the sixth floor, Naruto gasped one more time before dashing out to meet Shikamaru at the coffee maker. "Okay, that's ten points for me." Naruto said in a bubbly voice.

Shikamaru gave the blond a side glance before sighing. "That puts you ahead of the race."

Naruto whooped and punched a fist into the air.

"You seem rather jovial today... Things go well with Sasuke last night?"

Nodding happily, Naruto bent over and cupped his hands around Shikamaru's ear. "I topped last night!"

The black-haired man practically choked on his coffee and scooted away from the blond. "I could have lived without hearing that." He took a moment to glance at Naruto's wide smile, then smiled softly to himself. "But I guess I'm happy for you."

"Heh, thanks." Naruto said happily.

Shikamaru turned his head to look at the elevator doors as they opened. Gaara, Kiba, and another man with long black hair pulled back in a low, loose ponytail walked out. Gaara and Kiba walked over to Naruto and Shikamaru rather quickly.

"Damn, that guy is freaky." Kiba said as he shifted the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder.

Gaara nodded. "He had a very creepy aura."

Naruto smirked and set the paper cup he was drinking from on the counter. "That's Uchiha Itachi, Sas - Uchiha-san's older brother."

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. "Those two are definitely related."

Silence filled the area as Gaara got a paper cup and filled it with water and Kiba retrieved an energy drink from the fridge.

Finally, Shikamaru spoke. "Kiba, I picked out a very good dare for you."

"What ever happened to us pulling our dares from a hat?" Kiba groaned.

"...Anyways, your dare is ten points. You have to demand a toll from everyone who passes your desk for an hour. You get an extra point if you tell them that you're a troll who'll gobble them up if they don't pay."

Naruto burst out laughing, slowly falling to the floor on his knees as he hugged his arms around him. Gaara smirked in amusement and Kiba chuckled to himself. "Yeah, okay, okay. I'll definitely do it."

Shikamaru smirked and looked over at Gaara. "You have to walk into a very busy person's office and turn the light on and off ten times for 15 points."

Naruto laughed even louder and Kiba joined him. Gaara merely shrugged, already planning to assault one Hyuuga Neji with this given opportunity.

As Kiba and Naruto continued to laugh, Gaara and Shikamaru watched as a tall man with impossibly blue skin and darker blue hair walk in to the kitchen area and grab a paper cup from the dispenser next to the water cooler. "What the hell is so funny?" He asked in a coarse voice.

All laughing ceased and Kiba and Naruto stood up straight. "H-hey Hoshigaki-san..." Naruto stammered.

Kisame eyed the blond, recognizing him as the brat from Sasuke's office the other day. "Are you guys kids or something? Talking about dares and all."

"What? This is a very complex and daring game that we've come up with and it's totally awesome!"

"Naruto..." Shikamaru said in a warning tone.

"I bet you can't even handle one of the dares Shikamaru comes up with!"

"Naruto!" Kiba hissed.

"Because you're a stiff pansy just like Itachi!"

Gaara gripped the cup of water in his hand tightly and threw his arm out, allowing the water to fly out and smack Naruto in the face.

The blond looked dumb-founded as the red head marched over to him and pulled him away, down the hall to Naruto's office. Slamming the door behind him, the red head smacked the blond on the forehead. "Are you mental?"

"Wha - no!" Naruto whined, rubbing his forehead.

"Then what was that back there?" Gaara growled, smacking Naruto upside the head again.

"Ow! Stop that! I was just defending the game..."

"When you should have just stayed quiet."

"...Pretty much, yeah..."

Back in the kitchen area...

"Is that guy for real?" Kisame asked in an irritated tone.

Kiba scratched the back of his head and side-glanced at Shikamaru.

Said man cleared his throat and took a step towards the blue man. "Please excuse Naruto; he has a problem with the connection of his mouth and brain. I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame nodded.

"And I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

Kisame nodded once again and crumpled up the empty paper cup in his hand, tossing it into the wastebasket next to Kiba. "So what's this dare game anyway?"

"It's nothing. It's just a stupid child's game, just like you said." Shikamaru replied curtly.

Kisame raised an eyebrow and looked at the two men expectantly. "You know... I could always tell Sasuke what you guys are doing..."

Shikamaru groaned. "Well if you're going to go there...Kiba, explain the game."

Kiba swallowed hard. "W-Well, we each get one dare a day. The points are distributed depending on the riskiness of the dare...That's pretty much it."

"And by dares...what kind?" The blue man prodded.

Shikamaru answered this time. "Simple office dares such as putting cling wrap on the toilets or shouting out in the middle of a meeting."

Kisame smirked. "Sounds fun...Why do you do it?"

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other knowingly. "Because it motivates us to come to work each day."

* * *

Everyone on the sixth floor paused what they were doing when the heard the intercom beep on there phone, a familiar, unmistakable voice sounding. "Rock Lee, could you please report to the back desk. Rock Lee, report to the back desk."

Sakura banged her hands on her desktop and looked down the hall. "Lee, get off the intercom, damn it!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

Gaara dodge the tape dispenser that Neji threw at him mercilessly.

"Gawd damn it, Gaara! I am very busy and I do not need you to come in here turning the lights on and off!" Neji shouted.

The red head calmly picked up the tape dispenser and placed it on the Hyuuga's desk. "Neji's grouchy today...as usual..."

"Yeah, well Gaara's annoying today as usual!" Neji growled.

Gaara sighed and walked around the desk. He forced Neji to roll back in his chair and sat on the brunette's lap. He pulled the rubber band out of his hair, setting the glossy brown locks free.

"I see Gaara is also being rather bold today..." Neji practically whispered, ghosting his hands over the red head's clothed shoulders.

"Neji, I'm sorry to bother right now, but-" Uchiha Sasuke paused and stared wide-eyed at Gaara and Neji. Blank green and horrified pale blue eyes stared back at him. "S-sorry..." Sasuke said weakly and closed the door.

* * *

Itachi closed the last filing cabinet in Sasuke's office just as Kisame walked into the room. "Good, you're here. I haven't found anything screwed up, unfortunately. So I guess we should head out to get an early lunch and - Kisame your fly is undone." Itachi pointed out.

Kisame looked at Itachi smugly. "Sorry, but I prefer it that way."

The Uchiha frowned at this and stood up from his crouching position. "Well, it's repulsive and low-class and not to mention rude. Zip it up."

"No."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I like it down." Kisame repeated in fewer words.

The raven-haired man growled and rushed over to the blue-haired man. "Zip it up now!"

Kisame smirked challengingly. "Make me."

Itachi reached over to Kisame's crotch and zipped up his pants. "Now stop being immature, Kisame."

At that moment Sasuke walked into the room. Obsidian eyes bulged at the site of his older brother with his hand on his business partner's pant zipper. "What the hell are you doing?" His voice almost squeaked. Honestly, what was this office coming to?

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had just finished eating dinner and were clearing the table in silence when Sasuke decided to speak. "Naruto...Today I walked in on two very weird situations at the office."

Naruto groaned as he turned on the water at the sink. "For the last time, teme, I have nothing to do with my friends' strange behavior!"

Sasuke sighed and hugged Naruto from behind, resting his chin on the blond's shoulder. "Uhn, I didn't catch any of you guys being weird today, except for you in the elevator. I walked into Hyuuga Neji's office and he had Gaara sitting on his lap..."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the wall ahead of him. "You know, I just can't see them as a couple..."

"Hn. And I also walked in on my brother and his business partner..."

This caused Naruto to chuckle. "Wow..."

Sasuke sighed and released his lover, walking over to the table to bring the glasses to the sink. "By the way, you're never topping again."

"Whaaaaat?"

Sasuke smirked. "It can't be helped. You are a natural bottom and I am a natural top. You just can't do it right."

"Do what right?" Naruto whined, turning off the sink and turning to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke just closed his eyes and shook his head, his smirk still firmly in place. He exited the kitchen and headed down the hallway to take a shower.

"Wait, Sasuke! What didn't I do right?" Naruto called, rushing after the raven. "Sasukeeeee!"

**End of chapter twelve.**


	13. You're Fired

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me...rather I belong to it...**

**Chapter Thirteen: You're Fired**

Haruno Sakura raised her head, dread rushing over her features. She stared towards the closed wooden door of Uchiha Sasuke's office where she could clearly hear the conversation with his brother Itachi. She listened a little longer before getting up frantically and strolling over to Ino's desk down the hall.

"Ino, I just heard Uchiha-san talking with his brother and he's just been fired!" She said in a loud whisper.

Choji, who sat right in front of Ino's desk, paused his typing and looked at the two girls in the corner of his eye.

Ino gasped and covered her mouth. "Are...are you sure?"

Sakura nodded solemnly and stood up straight when she heard a door open. She looked in the direction of Sasuke's office and watched as Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame exited the dark room. They walked past the two women quietly, staring straight ahead of them.

After the two men entered the elevator, Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"Sakura, please don't leave your desk to chit chat with Ino. Get back to work." Sasuke said coldly, standing in the doorway of this office.

"Y-yes, Uchiha-sama!" She squeaked and returned to her desk quickly.

Sasuke exhaled loudly and looked down at the floor.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Sakura's light voice called, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Sakura stiffened, but continued nonetheless. "Are you okay, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke nodded weakly and returned to his office, shutting the door slowly.

Choji got up quietly and walked into Shikamaru's office, closing the door behind him. "Dude, Uchiha-san got sacked!"

Shikamaru lifted his head from his folded arms. "What?" He asked tiredly, yawning.

The chubby man trotted over to the desk and dropped his voice to a low whisper. "I overheard Sakura talking to Ino saying that she heard Uchiha-san's big brother fire him."

The lazy man's eyes widened a fraction.

"I wonder who's going to replace him..." Choji mused aloud.

_'I wonder how Naruto is going to take this.'_

* * *

Sasuke was lying down on the couch while Naruto made him a drink in the kitchen. He was not looking forward to telling his lover the news about his suspension. _'Stupid Itachi. Suspending me for a week from my job. If Naruto and his idiotic friends fool around next week, Itachi will fire all of them for sure!'_

"Here you go, sweetie. One 'Uzumaki Supreme.'" Naruto said sweetly, setting down a tall wine glass filled with what looked like an inedible liquid.

The raven stared down at the green drink before looking up at an expectant blond. "What is this?"

Naruto grinned and sat down next to the Uchiha. "It's Sunny Delight mixed with a teaspoon of Sweden Vodka and two drops of blue food dye. That's why it looks green."

Sasuke made a face, but picked up the drink nonetheless. Taking a sip, he stared down at the green liquid for a moment before looking up at Naruto. "It's good. Could use a little more vodka..."

"Nothing pleases you." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into a heated kiss. "That's not true."

Naruto grinned and pulled the glass out of Sasuke's hands, taking a sip from it before setting it on the coffee table.

The Uchiha watched Naruto lean in closer before putting his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Naruto...wait...we need to talk."

Blue eyes widened. The blond shot up from the couch and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You're breaking up with me! I knew you were going to do this! You sweep me off my feet and then dump me in just a few months! Well I'm not going to grovel at your feet, teme! You arrogant, self-absorbed asshole!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto flailed his arms around animatedly as he shouted. Picking the wineglass off the table and taking a sip from it, he watched as the blond went on and on.

Finally, Naruto cooled down, a lone tear sliding down his face.

Placing the glass back down on the table, Sasuke held out his arms in an inviting manner.

Naruto practically jumped onto the raven's lap and grasped onto the front of his shirt. "...Please don't leave me..."

Sasuke smirked and placed a light kiss on the top of Naruto's mass of blond hair. "Shhh, Naruto. I'm not breaking up with you. I love you too much." The Uchiha took a deep breath before speaking again. "Itachi has put me on suspension for a week..."

Naruto sat back on Sasuke's lap and looked at him quizzically.

Sighing, Sasuke explained the situation. "Starting Monday, Itachi will be at my desk while I hang out here doing nothing. He's just seeing how the business is doing...in his own way."

"I see...can he even do that?" Naruto said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall that read 9:23. "He's my boss either way. And during that time, I want you and your friends to behave. Itachi won't think twice about firing you."

The blond's face fell at this. "I'll be right back." He said quickly and ran into the bedroom. Taking the cordless phone with him, Naruto walked out onto the deck and dialed Shikamaru's number.

_"Hello?"_ A musical voice answered.

"Hey, Temari. Is Shika there?" Naruto said with normal familiarity.

_"Oh, hey, Naruto. He's right here." _Naruto heard a voices murmuring in the background and he guessed that Shikamaru was watching one of his weird sci-fi shows. Naruto never understood those things. _"Hello..." _A tired voice sounded.

"Shika, it's Naruto."

_"I know..."_

"Hey, listen. Sasuke's been put on suspension for a week."

_"Yeah, I heard something like that..." _

"Of course. You know everything. Anyways, can we put off the game for that week, please? Just until Sasuke is back behind his desk?"

_"I was actually considering that myself. I'll tell the others."_

"Okay. Later man."

* * *

"Right…thanks Shikamaru. Bye." Gaara said as he set the phone back down in its cradle and returned to the table where his dinner sat. He picked up his chopsticks and shoveled some rice into his mouth. After a long period of silence, Gaara set down his eating utensils and placed his head in his hands. "Why are you here again?"

The other man sitting across the table stared at him blankly.

"Neji!"

"What do you want me to say? We are going out. Is it no normal to have dinner with the one you love?" The Hyuuga said, practically mockingly.

Gaara sighed, and went back to eating.

"What did Nara have to say?" Neji asked, pushing his half-finished food away from him.

The shorter man looked at him warily. "Nothing."

Frowning, Neji stood up and picked up his plate and bowl.

"Don't throw that out, it's wasteful." Gaara called after him.

Neji ignored him and dumped his plate's contents into the trashcan in the kitchen.

Gaara glared at him. The Hyuuga just came to his house an hour after he got home and suddenly announced that they were having dinner together. Not only that, he was acting strange...er than usual. "Neji, what's wrong?"

Letting out a ragged sigh, Neji shook his head. "It's just…my uncle is being difficult again…"

The red head didn't exactly understand what 'again' meant, but he nodded his head anyway in understanding.

"Let's watch a movie. What movies do you have?" Neji blurted out quickly, yet he sounded far from interested.

Gaara hesitated before answering. "Depends on what you want…Do you want something to put us in the mood or just something to take your mind of things. I have a lot of funny movies like _The Ring_, _28 Days Later _(that's some hilarious shit), and my personal favorite _Texas Chainsaw Masacre_."

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and swallowed thickly. "Let's just stick with cable…"

* * *

It was Monday, the first day of Sasuke's suspension and he decided to become familiar with Naruto's apartment. After memorizing where everything was placed in the kitchen and den, he moved onto the bedroom. Opening the closet, Sasuke mused at how unaturally big it was for an apartment closet. It was a walk-in that had a rack on each side. The right side held all of Naruto's…unique clothes and the left side had…what the fuck…

The raven stared with wide eyes at the row of women's clothes, noting that there were a few mens' clothes too, but the looked like they were too big for his blond lover.

But still, what was with the dresses? Looking up, Sasuke saw tons of old looking boxes that were stacked up on the shelf above. Taking a blue one that said "Baby" in big white letters. Sifting through the many _Congratulations! It's a boy! _cards, he finally came to three photographs.

The first one was of a women with red hair holding a blond baby boy that was asleep. The poor women looked really tired. The second was the same women holding her baby, but this time the child was awake and staring at the camera with wide, beautiful blue eyes. The last one was the same as the second, but this time a man that looked just like Naruto was leaning over the bed next to the women, grinning.

Sasuke smile softly. Naruto had told him on their first date that he hardly knew his parents and that he only knew what they looked like through photographs.

_'I wonder if my parents have my baby pictures or if…they just didn't care enough to take any…'_

The sound of the door in the living room slamming shut brought Sasuke back to reality. He quickly placed the photos back in the box and put the box on top of the other two.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out in a singsong voice. He trotted into the bedroom and looked around. "Sasuke?"

"I'm in here, dobe." Sasuke replied, his voice laced with amusement.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and walked into his closet to see the Uchiha staring at the clothes across from his. "What are you doing in here?"

Sasuke smirked. "Just admiring your array of clothes."

The blond's whiskered cheeks turned a shade of pink. "I-it's not what you think! They're my mom's!"

"Why do you have them?" The raven asked, picking up a peach colored dress that had frilly sleeves and holding it up to the blond.

"B-because they're my mom's. They're the only thing I have left of her…" Naruto huffed. _'If he makes fun of me…'_

"That makes sense." Sasuke replied. He placed the dress back on the rack and looked over them some more before his dark eyes landed on an old sailor fuku. Most of the girls' school skirts were really short these days, but this one was long and was even in the old navy blue, red, and white stlye. Smirking as he picked it up, he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "Hey Naru-chan?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Forget it, Sasuke! I know what you're thinking!" Naruto yelled, backing up out of the closet.

Sasuke followed him, school uniform still in hand. "Oh, come on. It'll be _fun_. You said you liked role-play."

"No way! You'll rip it or worse! And besides, can't you just imagine I'm in a school uniform?" Naruto continued to back up, but he soon fell onto his bed.

"I need visual stimulation." Sasuke said flatly as he crawled onto the bed, settling on top of the blond's stomach.

"What does it matter? I'll only be in it for thirty seconds and then you'll have it off me and on the floor! Besides, it probably won't even fit!"

"Please, Naruto?" Sasuke pleaded. _'Damn it, dobe! Don't make me pout! Uchihas do not pout!'_

Naruto shook his head furiously.

The Uchiha sighed, but wasn't exactly ready to give up. Lowering his head, he placed his lips on Naruto's. He then moved to his cheek, then his temple, the to the other side. He set the uniform down next to the blond and undid his tie, slidding it off and tossing it somewhere in the room.

Moaning softly, Naruto tilted his head back as Sasuke's lips moved down, giving the raven more access to his neck.

Sasuke unbuttoned his dress shirt, making Naruto arch off the bed to make it come off easier. "Dobe…" He spoke between each kiss that he planted on the tan neck and collarbone as he unbuckled the blond's belt and then moved on to his pants. "Just…wear…the…stupid…uniform…" He emphasized his command by moving to Naruto's right nipple and began sucking on it.

The blond moaned and let out a weak no. "Sasuke, you're such a tyrant like your brother!" He instantly regretted it once the words left his mouth. "I…I didn't mean…"

But it was too late. Sasuke got off the blond silently and looked down at him with one of the most ominous looks ever. "How was your day, Naruto?" He asked flatly.

Naruto swallowed hard, sitting up on the bed. "I-it was fine…" He said cautiously, looking at the wall behind his lover.

"Define 'fine'."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning wildly. "Fine: adjective. Of superior or best quality; of high or highest grade. Example: fine wine."

"Dobe…what was Itachi like at work today?"

The blond smirked. "Well…"

_**Flashback…**_

_"No Kiba I will not have sex with you!" Naruto shouted loudly, looking to make sure he caught people's attention. Sure enough, many heads were turned in their direction._

_"Naruto, you fucking faggot!" Kiba growled, a dark blush coloring his cheeks._

_Naruto had been sitting in his office only a minute ago when he suddenly felt very restless. He was getting work done, and he was getting it done too fast for his liking. So he decided to go back to his old ways of putting Kiba in a weird situation. It was how he showed how much he truly cared about the dog lover._

_"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice asked, causing Naruto to stiffen and turn around._

_Itachi stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked from Naruto to Kiba expectantly. "I believe I asked you a question." He tapped his foot in an impatient manner._

_'Itachi and Sasuke are a lot alike…maybe it's an Uchiha thing to be intolerant and angry…' Naruto thought to himself. _

_The older Uchiha glanced at Rock Lee who was sitting there with a goofy expression on his face as if he was stifling with sheer will and nothing else. "Naruto, how long have you worked here?" He asked flatly._

_The blond shrugged. "I don't know, about two and a half years I think."_

_"And have you ever been on the brink of losing your job with Sasuke?" His eyes narrowed when he visibly stiffened._

_At that moment, a loud thump followed by a soft moan emitted from Hatake Kakashi's office. Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow and turned his head towards the closed door. _

_Naruto's eyes widened. 'Oh, crap! Itachi is going to find Kakashi and Iruka doing 'the nasty'! I have to stop him…somehow…Oh look, there's Kisame. Anyways, back to saving Kakashi and Iruka's asses…Oh! Kisame!' "Kisame! Ohmigawd, what happened to you?"_

_The oddly blue colored man stopped in mid step and quirked an eyebrow. Itachi turned to look at him, hand still reached out for the door._

_Kisame frowned as Naruto started waving his hands around and pointing to the door and Itachi. He mouthed 'no'. 'No? No what?'_

_Naruto slapped his forehead. "Kisame, man, you look unusually blue today. Uchiha-san, don't you think Kisame looks bluer than usual?"_

_Itachi grunted. "I hadn't noticed."_

_Naruto pretended to be surprised. "B-but look at him! He could be sick for all we know! I mean, how are we supposed to tell? It's not like he's normal."_

_"Watch it, punk!" Kisame growled._

_"Uchiha-san, you should take Kisame to the hospital, just in case. Right, Kisame? You're not feeling all that great, huh?"_

_The blue man raised an eyebrow, but sighed nonetheless. "You're right. I think I'm coming down with something. I'm probably not well enough to drive. Itachi, could you drive me to the hospital?"_

_The older Uchiha frowned and looked back at the door. "Fine…"_

_**End flashback…**_

Sasuke's left eye twitched as Naruto finished explaining the "only" thing that he remembered clearly from the dull day he had at work. Itachi was in over his head.


	14. I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... WHY ME? WHY?**

**Chapter Fourteen: I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!**

Sasuke watched carefully as Naruto pulled the yellow container from the fridge and set it on the table. He picked it up and lifted the lid, glaring at its contents.

Naruto set down two plates of spaghetti and meatballs and looked at his lover expectantly as he sat down in front of one of the plates.

The Uchiha sat down as well, placing the container across the table where it could not possibly touch him.

"It's just margarine, teme. It's not going to bite you."

"It's an artificially flavored petroleum byproduct and loaded with carbs." Sasuke snapped and picked up his fork and stabbed at his food.

Naruto looked down at his food and then back at Sasuke. "It looks like butter…" He said slowly as he opened the yellow container and scraped some of the margarine onto his knife.

Onyx eyes narrowed. "I'm not eating it, Naruto."

"It tastes like butter…" He grinned as he spread the butter on a slice of wheat bread. He looked at Sasuke challengingly and took a bite. After he swallowed he threw his arms in the air and shouted, "I can't believe it's not butter!"

Sasuke growled and shoveled some spaghetti into his mouth like a starving homeless man.

Naruto chuckled and leaned over, licking at the meat sauce on the corner of the raven's mouth.

Said man froze and glanced at Naruto who was smiling slyly. He quickly finished chewing and swallowed thickly. Silently, he picked up his plate and set it on the counter.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked – more like whined.

"Bed,"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, but remained quiet and finished eating as fast as he could. After putting his plate in the dishwasher, he made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door to find the lights out and the bed empty. "Sas-AHHHH!" The next thing Naruto knew he was attacked from behind and pinned to the floor.

"Wear the damn sailor fuku!"

"Gawd, not this again! I'm not wearing it no matter how much you beg, pout, threaten, or a-ahhh…" Naruto's rant was cut off when a pale hand intruded his pants and gripped his limp member harshly.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's member till it was rock hard. "Naruto, put it on…"

"How many times are we going to go over this, teme? I'm not wearing it because it might get damaged!"

"No it won't. I'll throw it far away from the bed before we do it."

"Then what's the point of even putting it on?"

"Roleplay, of course. For a smart person, you're really dumb."

"Asshole! I'm not putting it-ah! Oh gawd…"

The Uchiha pumped his length slowly while kissing along the blond's neck, pausing to suck and nip in random areas.

Naruto moaned and began thrusting his hips into the fist, speeding up their movements.

Sasuke stopped him abruptly by holding Naruto's hips in place. "None of that, dobe. If you want release, you have to put on the sailor fuku."

The blonde looked at the old uniform that laid on the floor next them and then over his shoulder at Sasuke. He sighed and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling the pale hand out of his pants. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the raven intensely. "Fine, do whatever you want to me, Uchiha. Or should I say 'Uchiha-sensei'?"

Sasuke felt that last remark shoot down to his groin. This was going to be hot.

After a bit of struggle, Naruto was dressed in the school uniform. However, due to it being made for girl, it fell short in quite a few places. The waistband wouldn't go any further down the blonde's torso so it rested right above his bellybutton. And the shirt's shoulder length was a bit too small as well. Either way, Sasuke liked what he saw lying on the bed before him.

* * *

It was Friday of the second week of Uchiha Itachi's turn as boss. The entire two weeks were uneventful, yet the same amount of work was achieved as when Sasuke was around. The older Uchiha noted this decided that there was no possible way to improve this desolate office and he was ready for the day to be over so he could hop on that plane back to Tokyo.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga raised his head as Gaara entered the room.

"Neji, I need a sticky note." The red head said bemusedly. He rolled up the sleeves of his light green shirt and waited patiently as the brunette dug through one of his drawers and soon pulled out a small pad of yellow post-it notes. He grabbed it greedily and took a pin too.

The Hyuuga watched as Gaara scribbled something down on the paper and peeled it off.

Gaara slapped the post-it onto the middle of his chest. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as Neji narrowed his eyes and read the note.

"'Ask nicely and I probably will'?"

Gaara nodded and without saying anything else, he exited the office and quickly made his way to Shikamaru's.

"Look Nara, it's been as boring as that Yufi Tamadachi movie here at work and I can't take much more of it. I have an ass load of ideas for dares and we're using them today."

Shikamaru stared at the red head, the pen that was in his hand fell to the desk. After a long moment of silence, he smirked and said, "I like that Yufi Tamadachi movie, thank you very much."

* * *

Kisame exited the bathroom, but was immediately stopped by Rock Lee.

"May I inspect your hands, sir?" He said with a completely straight face.

The blue man raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys weren't pulling this shit while Itachi was here…"

"Think of it as a going away party for the weasel." Kiba snickered. "We picked a good one for you if you're up to it."

Kisame grinned a sharp, toothy smile. Even though it was meant to be pleasant, it still frightened the two men. "What have you got for me?"

"Tear one future page out of a colleague's scheduler. You get one extra point date if it has any appointments on it." Kiba recited from what Gaara had told him.

The tall man nodded and scanned the office quickly. "I know someone that would flip if they lost information like that…" With that, Kisame walked away, leaving two smirking men at their cubicles.

The tall man walked towards the closed door of 'Itachi's' office, but paused when he looked through the opened door of the room next to it.

Naruto was slumped over his desk. And when I say _slumped_ I mean head and arms hanging over one side while legs dangled over the other.

"You okay in there, punk?" Kisame called out to him, abandoning his mission for the moment. He couldn't understand the muffled reply the blonde gave him so he entered the room and stood before him. "Mind repeating that?"

Naruto's head turned to the side slightly. "Just tired…" _'And it hurts to sit…'_

"Tell me, are you and Uchiha-shorty going out?"

The blonde's body stiffened. "W-who's 'Uchiha-shorty?'"

Kisame let out a hearty laugh. "That's what I call Itachi's little brother." He explained, but his tone suddenly became serious. "Are you?"

Naruto remained stiffly still and quiet. Finally, when he realized that Kisame wasn't going to leave without an answer, he sighed and raised an arm in the general direction of where he thought the door was. "Close it," he commanded. When he heard the door shut loudly, he let his arm dangle in front of him again.

"A long time ago, in the year of 1941, when a woman gave birth to a small child..."

Kisame growled. "Shut up! I didn't ask for your fucking life story! I just want to know if you're seeing him or not! Besides, there's no fucking way you were born in 1941!"

"Oh, well maybe it was 1986…I dunno…"

"Shut up and answer my question."

"How do you expect me to do both?"

Kisame growled deeply, it shook his entire body.

"Okay, okay…yes, I am. Happy?" Naruto hissed as he got off the desk with much difficulty. "And yes I know how dangerous it is, but I love Sasuke – I might not have last night 'cause he was a fucking kinky asshole – and I won't leave him no matter what."

The door suddenly opened quickly, hitting the wall behind it loudly. Itachi Uchiha stood there with a sinister smirk on his face. "What if I told you to leave him, Naruto?"

Blue eyes widened in horror. Naruto looked over at Kisame. "You set me up! You knew he would be listening!"

Kisame looked at him apologetically before turning his head to stare out the window.

"Naruto…I think you've caused Sasuke enough trouble…" the older Uchiha announced.

* * *

Sasuke lay stretched out on the couch, watching the clock tick by until it was almost time for Naruto to come home. For the past few days, he and Naruto have been doing nothing but having sex in the blonde's mother's dresses. And today would be the last day he was going to have to stay locked up in this apartment (of course he took walks and did some grocery shopping while Naruto was at work as well).

He sat up quickly when the door to the apartment opened slowly. He looked over at his lover with a devious smirk. "Hey, Naruto. I was thinking about the other night when you said you wanted to try topping again and I decided that…you…could…what's wrong?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and tried his best to hide his pained expression.

"_Either you two break up or one of you loses their job…"_

__"Sasuke…we have to stop…"

Sasuke frowned and pushed himself up from the couch. He walked over to Naruto and tried to hug him, but the blonde shoved him away violently.

"No! No more!"

"Naruto…?"

"We can't anymore!" A lone tear slid down Naruto's cheek and hit the wooden floor. For some reason, it sounded awfully loud to him. He wondered if Sasuke heard it too.

Once again, Sasuke approached him, only to be pushed away again. "Stop that," he snapped.

"No, you stop!" Naruto hated yelling at Sasuke like this. He hated having to do this, period. But knowing the Uchiha, he would take the option of getting fired rather than lose Naruto. And honestly, he didn't want that. He wanted his job, and he also wanted Sasuke to keep his job. Even though they wouldn't be having an affair anymore, Naruto would still be able to see him at work. He could live with that. So this was the only way to break it off between them. To end it for good. All he had to do was act like he wasn't interested anymore. That's all, right…?

Sasuke growled and grasped onto Naruto's shoulder's roughly. "What is up with you all of a sudden?"

"I hate you!" Naruto cried.

Confusion washed over Sasuke's face, before a smirk dominated it. "Is this about the cross-dressing? If you wanted to stop, all you had to do was tell me, not go into some emotional rampage."

The blonde shook his head furiously from side to side. "No! No, that's not it at all! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Obsidian eyes widened and his grip on Naruto slackened tremendously. "Naruto…"

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore! No more!" He slid from the raven's hands and fell on his knees, trying to hold back his sobs. "Just go away, Sasuke…"

"…I…I don't understand…" Sasuke murmured as he gazed down at the shaking body in front of his feet. "You…we…"

Naruto's body stilled. "It was a mistake, Sasuke."

If possible, Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

"It was a mistake to get involved with you. I wish I never had…I wish I never…just go away…"

* * *

Itachi smirked and walked into the foyer of the house when he heard the front door slam. "Ah, Sasuke. You're finally hom-" he wasn't able to finish the sentence because Sasuke grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him against a wooden table that was against the wall.

"You fucking bastard!" He slammed his fist into his older brother's face.

Kisame, who had been in the living room watching TV, ran in quickly and pulled Sasuke off of his business partner.

"Let me go, you gawd damn asshole! This fucker has screwed with my life long enough!"

"I didn't screw anything, Sasuke. You made the wrong decision. You're just lucky I'm your brother and gave you the easy way out."

Sasuke glared darkly at the man before him before bowing his head in what looked like a defeated manner to Kisame and Itachi.

Kisame furrowed his eyebrows. _'No, Uchiha-shorty! Fight for what you want!'_

As if Sasuke heard Kisame's thoughts, he smirked. "Heh, you think I'm just going to give up like that? You're leaving tomorrow and the business will be under my control again. And on Monday, I'll be all over him once more, even in front of all the other employees. Naruto will be mine, along with Konoha Planning Department."

Itachi glowered at his little brother.


	15. Who's Got it Going On? Uchiha!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto... WHY ME? WHY?**

**Chapter Fifteen: Who's Got it Going On? Uchiha's Got it Going On!**

Sasuke looked at himself in the full-length mirror on his closet door and smirked. He was never so ready to go back to work as he was now. He unnecessarily straightened his tie for the eighth time that morning before exiting his bedroom and thumping rather noisily down the stairs, making sure his older brother knew he was there.

Four sets of luggage were placed by the door in the foyer, their presence only making Sasuke's smirk grow wider.

"Good morning, Itachi." He greeted cheerfully as he entered the kitchen.

Itachi looked up from the newspaper he was reading and glared at his whistling little brother. "Ready for work, I see…"

"Indeed. It's been a while; I hope everyone still remembers me."

Kisame came out of the walk-in pantry, which caught Sasuke off guard for a brief second, and grinned at the younger Uchiha. "You were the talk at work last Friday. Everyone's excited that you're coming back."

Itachi could practically see his brother's ego inflate.

"Really? That's certainly not a surprise…" Sasuke muttered as he brought a glass of orange juice to his lips. After downing the liquid in three large gulps, he sighed in a satisfied manner and used a dishcloth to wipe his mouth. "I noticed that you and Kisame are all packed and ready to go, eh?" he asked his brother.

The older Uchiha merely nodded, feigning that he found an article in the paper unbelievably interesting and couldn't look away.

A horn honked outside. Sasuke walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back. "Your car is here,"

Itachi folded up the newspaper and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm taking this," he informed Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Kisame said in a low voice.

The raven-haired man turned around and looked up at him curiously.

"Thanks for letting us stay here. I'm sorry Itachi is so…controlling."

Sasuke just smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Take this," the blue man said in a whisper and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He shoved it into Sasuke's hands then quickly straightened his back when Itachi barged back into the kitchen.

"Let's go," he said darkly. He looked at Sasuke for a moment then turned on his heels and left them once again.

Kisame began to follow him, but stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at his business partner's younger sibling. He winked and then disappeared into the foyer to help Itachi load the bags into the waiting limousine (of course Itachi has to ride in style).

Sasuke looked down at the paper in his hand before shoving it into his pocket and looking at the clock. Fifteen minutes before it was time for him to be at work. Grinning inwardly, he ran upstairs to brush his teeth before leaving.

* * *

As Sasuke waited for the elevator to reach the sixth floor, he prepared himself for whatever his employees had waiting for him. Whether it was a welcome back party or a banner, (or even whatever joke Naruto and his friends decided to pull) he would be ready.

The elevator rang, signaling his arrival. The door opened to reveal the usual office. As predicted, a large, orange banner hung from the ceiling along with streamers. There was a balloon tied to each cubicle as well.

"Welcome back, Uchiha-san!" Everyone – save Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Gaara – sang enthusiastically.

Ignoring the large group of people, Sasuke's eyes hunted for a familiar blonde. His search was interrupted when Sakura and Ino attached themselves to his arms.

"Uchiha-san!" they sang simultaneously in the most annoying, most high-pitched voices ever. "We've missed you so much! Your brother is rude and boring."

Sasuke smirked. "What if I told you that my brother had surveillance cameras installed here this weekend?"

Both girls squeaked and released their boss, looking around frantically for said cameras.

The Uchiha only smirked; he was highly amused by their gullibility. "Okay, everyone get to work." He watched everyone scurry back to their assigned offices immediately. Yes, it felt good to be in charge again.

Without wasting any time at all, Sasuke made his way to Naruto's office. He nodded to both Sakura, who was sitting at her desk outside his office, and Hinata, who was finishing up a conversation on the phone.

"Y-yes sir, he'll be right with you, sir."

'_Has Hinata always stuttered that much? Hn, I guess when you're away for two weeks you begin to notice things you never noticed before.'_ Sasuke mused as he watched Hinata press a button on the phone's cradle before hanging it up.

She stood up quietly and shuffled over to Naruto's closed door. She knocked softly and waited for a reply.

"Yeah?" a familiar voice called from the other side.

Sasuke soaked up the melodious voice; the sound of honey rolling over rocks (or at least that's what it sounded like when he wasn't screaming the raven's name).

"N-Naruto-kun, there's a man waiting f-for you on line o-one…"

"Tell them Naruto's not available at the moment." Sasuke said quickly. "I need to speak with him."

Hinata turned around and looked at him questionably, but nodded nonetheless. She returned to her desk and picked up the receiver.

The Uchiha walked past the blonde's secretary and opened the door violently, causing Naruto to jump. He closed the door behind him and smirked at his wide-eyed dobe. "Honey, I'm home." he sang casually.

Naruto narrowed his eyes into slits. "Can I help you, Uchiha-san?" he practically spat the name out.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's desk and leaned against it. "Actually, yes. You see, I was dumped last Friday and-"

"Don't start," Naruto hissed.

"Uh, I'm the boss here, Naruto, not you. You don't tell me when and when not to speak." Oh, yes. He loved having his authority back.

Naruto glowered at him, but remained silent.

Sasuke stood up properly and looked at the plain, wooden bookshelf that stood against the wall with the door. He examined the many different oddities that were placed there. He paused at a crayon drawing of an orange stick figure next to a shorter green stick figure. Behind them was a blue house on a red hill and a yellow sun. On the bottom right hand corner was the name 'Konohamaru' scribbled insufficiently in green. As he looked over the picture again, he noticed a dark square in the middle of it.

Frowning slightly, he grabbed the bottom of the paper and lifted it up to reveal a photo of him and Naruto. They took it in a photo booth once when they were at the mall. At the top of the picture was the words 'I Love You' in hot pink. Red hearts framed the rest. He smirked when he heard Naruto's harsh intake of breath.

"I was wondering what happened to this. You took the only copy." Sasuke spoke slowly.

Naruto folded his arms and looked in the opposite direction, watching a bird fly past the window. "I didn't take anything. I paid for it so it's rightfully mine." He gasped when his swiveled chair was spun around and the raven placed a knee between his legs.

"You're not over me," Sasuke stated.

Naruto stared into his boss' eyes, fighting the temptation to rub his groin against the knee. "I am," he replied in an utterly calm voice, which surprised him considering that he was having a mental battle at the moment. He didn't know whether to beg the Uchiha to take him right there on the desk or to simply kiss him.

Sasuke smirked and – as if reading Naruto's thoughts – began to gently nudge his knee against the blonde's crotch.

Naruto's hands flew to his mouth as a throaty moan emitted from them.

"You are far from being over me." He continued to rub against Naruto, enjoying the gasps of pleasure that came from him.

"Ah, S-Sasuke…please…don't…stop…" Naruto gripped onto the arms of his chair and gritted his teeth. To his amazement, the Uchiha pulled away almost immediately.

The two stared at each other for a long time; one panting blonde and one smirking raven.

Finally, Sasuke moved away from him and winked, throwing Naruto off momentarily.

He had never witnessed Sasuke wink before.

Sasuke exited Naruto's office quickly and went directly to his own. He shut the door behind him and leaned back against it with a shuddering sigh. He looked down at the photograph in his hands and grinned.

Naruto relaxed after a minute or two passed and glared at the wall in front of his desk, knowing full well that Sasuke was in the next room praising himself for a job well done. "Bastard," he muttered. He averted his eyes to the picture Konohamaru had drawn him six years ago when he was babysitting the boy. He got up from his chair and hesitantly lifted the paper. "What the…"

'_He stole the photo! Why that little…'_

* * *

"Hey, Nara, do you have-"

"The key to the girls' bathroom?" Shikamaru interrupted quickly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Uh no…"

"A signed autograph of Jerry Lewis?" the man said. "Am I getting colder or warmer?"

The Uchiha folded his arms and rested his weight on his left leg. "Colder,"

"A holder for safety pins?"

"Slightly warmer; it's a holder for something."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "A picture frame,"

Sasuke blinked. "Yes, do you have one?"

The lazy man stood up slowly and walked over to a black picture frame that still had the default photo in it along with the size. "You can have this," he handed it to his boss.

The raven-haired man smirked and took it. "Thank you,"

He returned to his office and hurriedly placed the photo of him and Naruto in the frame. He set it on his desk and inwardly congratulated himself on a job well done.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pocket and froze. Pulling his left hand out he stared at the folded piece of paper that rested in his palm. _'Oh, right. Kisame gave this to me this morning…'_

Without any delay, he unfolded the paper and scanned over it quickly. "It's just a page torn from someone's planner…" he mumbled. He flipped it over to see if anything was on the back. Sure enough, there were three more dates.

"_Meeting with father at Uchiha Inc. at four o'clock" _was written under one of them. Realization dawned on Sasuke: this was from Itachi's planner.

A wicked smile played on the younger Uchiha's lips. "I've needed to speak with you for some time, father…" he said aloud to himself in one of his darkest voices. "And it looks like I'll be seeing you next Tuesday."


	16. Unfair NonDismissal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Unfair Non-Dismissal**

Temari knocked on her younger brother's office door and waited in silence, shifting her weight to the other foot as she looked down at the manila folder in her hands. Frowning slightly, she knocked again, a little harder this time, and waited once more. Finally giving up, she let herself in. "Gaara…?" she asked, pausing in the doorway with one hand still on the doorknob.

The man stood up quickly and looked at his sister with a blank expression. "What is it, Temari?"

The blonde-haired woman made a weirded-out face. "What were you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh…nothing. Just looking for secret passages, that's all."

"…That's all?"

The red head nodded once in response.

Seeing that she was going to get nothing else out of him, she shrugged and moved further into the room, slapping the folder onto his desk. "Uchiha-san wants you to look over these and pass them on to Neji."

Gaara walked over to stand beside her and poked the documents warily. "Who does Neji give it to when he's done?"

"Uchiha-san,"

"I think I can remember that…"

"You sure?" Temari giggled. "Want me to write it down for you just in case?"

Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

His sister flinched slightly at the piercing emerald staring intensely at her. "I was just kidding, Gaara. I know you don't need-"

"That would be nice,"

She was taken aback by this. "W-what?"

"Write it down for me, please, on a large, lime green poster board with hot pink and purple letters."

Temari stared at him for a long time. She realized he was being dead serious and frowned. "Do it yourself!" With that, she marched out of the office, abandoning the duty of closing the door behind her.

Gaara smirked to himself and wiggled his hips. "Dun, dun, dun…another bites the dust…"

The blonde ignored him and walked into the hallway, stopping short at someone shouting.

"Hey!"

Kakashi jumped when Rock Lee appeared from his cubicle and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Let me see that pen!"

The silver-haired man sighed as Lee charged towards him. _'Oh great…first he was inspecting hands…now he's probably inspecting pens.'_

The bushy browed man snatched the dark green ball point pen from Kakashi's hand and held it to his face closely, crossing his eyes as he examined it. "This," he said dramatically and pointing to it with his unoccupied hand. "This looks suspiciously like the pen that went missing from my desk this morning!"

Kakashi glared down at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hear me now, fellow colleagues!" he shouted, ignoring the older man and turning around to face everyone behind him, which was Sakura, Hinata, Choji, Ino, and Kiba. Even Naruto, Iruka, and Sasuke poked their heads out of their offices, watching curiously. "Hatake-san is a thief and a liar!"

"What?" That was all the silver-haired man could say in his defense.

"He has robbed me of my pride and joy! My work of art! My-"

"For Christ's sake, it's a fucking pen!" Kakashi yelled over him.

"It's _my _fucking pen!" Lee shouted back, turning around to face him again. "And _you _stole it!"

"Keep it! I don't care!" Kakashi moved around him and headed back to his office, forgetting that he was on his way to get Shikamaru to sign some paper work.

Lee bounced after him, face pulled into a ridiculously fake angry expression. "What? No haggling?"

A vicious snarl ripped from his throat and he spun around quickly on his heels, grabbing the pen out of Lee's clutch. "It's mine! End of haggling session!" He turned around again and entered his office, slamming the door behind him in Rock Lee's face. "Why do I work with these people?"

* * *

"Don't you dare, Choji! Hinata knows you're my friend and she'll think I'm a freak and won't talk to me!" Kiba hissed as he and Choji stood by the water cooler.

"Fine, then who do you suggest I do it to?" Choji inquired in an irritated tone, upset that his plans were being altered.

The dog lover thought for a moment and stared down the long hallway. "Sakura…"

Choji inhaled sharply through his nose. "Are you kidding? Lee will kill me!"

"No he won't. It's a dare; it's not like anything really went on between you two." The brunette said quickly and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Just go; the sooner you do it, the sooner it's over."

The chubby man nodded automatically at Kiba's words and walked forward to Sakura's desk. He began dragging his feet when he got to Hinata's desk, which was right across from Sakura's. He looked back at Kiba who was still standing by the water cooler with his arms crossed. He gulped and turned back to Sakura. "Hi," it came out much smoother than he expected, which only boosted his confidence.

Sakura Haruno looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Hi, Choji. Need something?"

"Uh…yeah…listen, Sakura. Last night was a mistake and I honestly don't want to start a relationship with you."

Sakura frowned. "What are you talking about, Choji?"

"Exactly. Let's just act like it never happened."

"What are you talking about!" She repeated harshly.

"I'm just saying-"

"Choji!"

'_Oh shit!'_

Lee towered over the brunette with a frustrated expression. "Why are you upsetting Sakura?"

Choji took a step back, but Lee followed him. "I didn't mean-"

"This is considered harassment, fatty!" Sakura shouted.

"…Fatty?"

The bushy browed man took a step back. "Sakura…you shouldn't have said that…"

"Did you just call me fat?" Choji bellowed, practically causing the office walls to vibrate. They could faintly hear the janitor cry "earthquake!" in the background.

"Everybody get down!" Lee instructed right before he tackled Choji to the ground.

Hinata ducked under her desk as ordered while Sakura ran to take cover in Naruto's office. She had to leap over the two men wrestling on the ground just to get there.

She swung the door opened and stopped in midstride. "U-Uchiha-san! What are you doing to Naruto?"

Both men looked up. Naruto blushed while Sasuke merely smirked mischievously. It just so happened that Sakura walked in right as the raven finished tying the blonde to his chair using the phone cord and the wire connected to the mouse for the computer.

"It's rude not to knock, Sakura." Sasuke said in a calm, sweet voice.

"Sakura-chan, help me! Hit him over the back of the head with that statue on my shelf!" Naruto cried.

"If she does that, she'll be fired." The raven-haired man said bluntly, turning to glare at Naruto.

The blonde became silent and turned his head to the side. "You should get fired for sexual harassment." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that, Naruto?" he sang.

Naruto began to whistle and looked at all the suddenly interesting dots on the ceiling.

Sakura inhaled deeply, standing as still as a statue with wide eyes. She jumped when Sasuke looked over at her. "H-how long have you two been like this?"

Blue eyes widened, knowing exactly what Sasuke was going to say. "I-ah…" Naruto dropped his head and gazed down at the hand cupping his crotch. Damn it…

"Quite a while, actually; although I normally don't have to be this forceful…" He looked up at Naruto and smirked as he began moving his hand again. "Oh, it's also rude to watch people when they're about to have sex."

"WHAT?" Naruto's voice raised an octave or two. "WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING! YOU'RE LETTING ME GO RIGHT NOW! NOW, UCHIHA!" He panted from the mixture of yelling and the pleasure. _'I have to do something!'_

The blonde looked over at Sakura pleadingly.

The pink-haired woman nodded her head once in understanding and cleared her throat.

Sasuke turned his head and glared at her. "I thought I told you to leave, Haruno."

"Uh…yes sir, you did, however, being your secretary, I must inform you of the meeting about to take place in two minutes that has been scheduled since last Wednesday."

Employer and employee stared at each other for several seconds. A silent battle raged on in their eyes filled with determination.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Naruto, the Uchiha sighed and stood up. He untied the blonde and grabbed him by the tie. "This isn't over, Naruto. I don't care what Itachi told you, it's" He gave a quick peck on Naruto's lips. "Not," Another kiss. "Over," This time his mouth lingered on Naruto's a bit longer before he pulled away from the dazed, blushing man and exited the room.

The room filled with a heavy silence, so Naruto found the need to speak. "Thanks, Sakura. You really saved me there."

Sakura looked at him with slightly wide green eyes. "R-right…uh…you should get to the board room, Naruto…"

"Eh? What for?"

"I wasn't just making up the excuse of the meeting. There really is one about to start in a minute."

"Ah! I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke as he glared at the folder in his hand, subconsciously clicking his pen over and over again.

He was upset about something, anyone could see that clearly.

Not that the lazy man honestly cared. But, this was the perfect opportunity to perform his dare. He glanced at the raven-haired man quickly then sighed and stood up from the table, catching the attention of anyone who was already in the board room, waiting for the meeting to start. He cleared his throat and faced his boss.

"Uchiha-san, do you need a hug?"

The clicking stopped.

Sasuke did not lift his head, but his eyes met Shikamaru's. "No," he hissed and returned to frowning at the folder. The irritating clicking returned.

Finally, everyone showed up, save the secretaries, and the meeting began.

Naruto nodded absently to himself before sagging his shoulders and unbuttoned his jacket. After removing that and tossing it to the side, he loosened his tie. _'I just have to make myself comfortable during a meeting. Don't make eye contact with anyone…pretend you're the only one in the room…'_

With this state of mind, the blonde continued to fulfill the duty of his dare, kicking off his shoes and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Naruto,"

Said man cringed at the sound of Sasuke's firm, commanding voice. He gulped and looked up, meeting everyone's curious eyes. This made him flinch and he quickly directed his gaze towards his boss, blushing. "Y-yes sir?"

Sasuke smirked and placed both hands on the table, leaning forward. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your strip tease. It's just that, we're trying to have a seminar, here, and I find you very…distracting." He licked his lips tauntingly while waiting for Naruto to say something.

He knew this was one of the blonde's stupid tricks, of course. The usual suspects were snickering around the table uncontrollably.

"I…uh…you see, sir…i-it's November seventeenth…" Naruto was getting dizzy from his own thoughts as he stuttered pathetically.

The Uchiha looked down at his watch, which had a small section on the face displaying the date. "It's the eighteenth," He corrected.

The blonde's face faltered for a moment. "Uh…yes! But yesterday was November seventeenth!"

"Your point?"

"We didn't celebrate it…"

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

Shikamaru, after using all of his self control to stop laughing at his friend's idiocy, cleared his throat, successfully capturing his boss' attention. "You see, Uchiha-san, three years, on November seventeenth, Naruto, Choji, and I were out by the River Walk when, for no reason, fireworks started going off on the other side of the river. Ever since then, the three of us have celebrated that day, calling it R.A.F Day."

"And that stands for…?" The raven-haired man pressed.

"Random Acts of Fireworks Day!" Choji cheered.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke hopefully. _'That was close,'_

Sasuke frowned as he processed this information. "That's nice, however," He narrowed his eyes and looked at the blonde. "It doesn't explain _why_ Naruto was stripping."

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Good old-fashioned fun…?"

The Uchiha smiled warmly at him, causing Naruto to relax and grin back. "My office, after we're done in here," He said in his most cheerful voice.

The blonde's smile vanished immediately and he groaned in disappointment.

* * *

"Naruto!" Kiba called and ran after his friend who was about to enter their boss' office.

Naruto paused and stared at his friend blankly.

"Let me go in first, kay? Look what I've got," The brunette held up a packet of papers stapled together. "It's my dare," he explained when Naruto merely stared at it in wonder.

The blonde's mouth formed the shape of an 'O' in understanding and he nodded, moving to the side for his fellow colleague to pass.

Kiba knocked on the thick wooden door of Uchiha-san's office and waited for a reply.

Sasuke smirked when three loud thuds sounded at his door and he shut his laptop. "Come in,"

His face fell immediately when his blonde didn't enter the room. He glared at Inuzuka Kiba and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What is it?"

Kiba coughed into his fist at the coldness of the Uchiha's voice. Pushing that aside, he walked into the large office and held out the pack of papers to the other man.

Sasuke glared down at the paper and examined the title on the front page:

_Unfair Non-Dismissal_

_By: Kiba Inuzuka_

"What is this?" He asked, for once honestly curious as to what the brunette was up to. _'Certainly he isn't smart enough to think of this himself…maybe Shikamaru helped…'_

Kiba cleared his throat in a professional manner. "Uchiha-san, have you ever thought of where I could be now if you had fired me? Please turn to page one…" He grinned inwardly when Sasuke flipped the cover page back. "As it says on the very first line, I claim compensation for all of these ideas, so please refrain from unauthorized use of them."

"Get on with it, Inuzuka,"

"Right…did you know I have a strong interest in dogs?"

Sasuke looked up at him skeptically. "Yeah, I got the hint with all the pictures of your dog on your cubicle walls and the screensaver and wallpaper on your computer…"

Kiba stared at him blankly for a moment. "Oh…yeah…anyways, I could be a judge at a dog show! Or the owner of the next best dog salon in the country! Not to mention-"

"As much as this all sounds very appealing, you should of thought about that before graduating from college in the planning and development department." The Uchiha interrupted coolly. "And if you hate your current job so badly, why don't you simply quit instead of begging me to fire you? That won't look good on your resume, you know."

"Yes sir, but-"

Sasuke stood up and posed himself in a manner of authority. "Furthermore, this document here is jam-packed with incorrect grammar usage and spelling errors. Check page four, I think you might have gotten 'ravaged' confused with 'ravish.' Look them up in a dictionary. They're actually very different." He slapped the papers down on his desk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to attend to."

With that, Sasuke brushed past Kiba and walked into the hallway.

The brunette gritted his teeth. "Pompous asshole,"

"I heard that!"


	17. The Two Musketeers edited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Two Musketeers**

"Ne, Shika, I need you to explain this file to me." Naruto announced as he barged into his friend/colleague's office. "What the hell does this word mean…eh?" He narrowed his eyes, willing them to see further into the dark office. His friend wasn't there.

He scoffed and turned on his heels, stalking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. He walked down the hallway and glanced into Choji's cubicle. It was empty and the computer was off. An opened bag of barbequed potato chips was still there from yesterday.

Naruto frowned and hurried further down the hall, ignoring the call from Sakura telling him not to run. He skidded to a stop and whipped his head to the right, then the left. Both Kiba and Lee were absent from their usual spots.

'_Holy crap…they haven't been…' _Naruto swallowed thickly at the thought. _'Fired, have they?' _He shook his head quickly and slammed the palm of this right hand into his forehead. "Their stuff is still here. Don't think like that, Uzumaki," He murmured to himself.

"Don't think like what, _Uzumaki_? You're not having dirty thoughts, are you?" An all too familiar dark voice asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Naruto looked up quickly and stared at a smirking Uchiha who was rolling his sleeves down. The blonde figured he must have just come from the men's restroom, which puzzled him since the raven-haired man had his own private bathroom in his office. Naruto would know; it was only place where he could be as loud as he wanted when they had sex in the office – that is, while they were secretly dating. Of course, all of that was the distant past now…

The blonde blushed as the memories began flooding his head and he reflexively took two steps back. "I-I was just looking for Shikamaru!" He shouted defensively. "A-and Choji…and Lee…and Kiba…"

"Hmm? Oh, I sent them to a conference in Tokyo. They'll be back on Monday." Sasuke's face became expressionless as he spoke. He walked past the blushing man and smirked quickly. "We should do it again, sometime…in the bathroom, I mean."

A shiver shot down Naruto's spine and a small whimper escaped him, causing him to flush even darker.

Sasuke grasped a tan wrist and forced Naruto to face him. "Nothing has ever stopped us before…why now?"

Naruto gasped silently and looked at the Uchiha with eyes filled with longing and confusion. He looked down the hallway to his left to see if anyone was watching them. When he found nothing, he slid his wrist out of Sasuke's hand and replaced it with his own hand, interlacing their fingers. He pushed the raven back, then to the side, until they were hidden by the walls of Lee's cubicle.

"I'm at a complete loss here, Sasuke…" Naruto muttered into the taller man's pale ear. "I'm trying to save both our jobs and your making it very difficult."

Both men could feel Naruto's resolve slipping away entirely and the current situation was falling into Sasuke's favor. All the blonde needed now was a little boost…

Sasuke placed his free hand in Naruto's and buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Let _me_ worry about all of that. I'll take the burden off your shoulders so the only thing you have to do is love me."

"Sas-Sasuke…" Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the Uchiha to turn them around and lift him onto Lee's desk. He was faintly aware of the sound of papers fluttering to the floor.

The raven-haired man released a barely audible moan and inhaled the blonde's scent. "Gawd, Naruto, you have no idea how much I need you…"  
Blue eyes fluttered open when he heard footsteps heading their way. He pushed Sasuke away quickly and hopped of the desk, turning to the side to examine a plastic container holding five manila folders.

Sasuke hissed and watched Naruto's jerky movements.

"I'm sure he put it in here. I gave him the file yesterday…" the blonde said rather loudly.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, but stilled when a movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, there you are. You have a phone call on line one." Sakura sang, leaning against the cubicle wall casually.

Sasuke looked back at the blonde who was still blindly shuffling through the folders. _'Good call, dobe,' _He put on his expressionless mask and faced Sakura again. "Thank you," he said quietly and walked away.

After Sakura was sure she heard her boss' office door close, she squealed and turned her sparkling eyes to Naruto. "You two were about to do it on Lee's desk!"

"Shut up, Sakura!" Naruto blushed madly and moved away from the folders that held little importance to him now.

"Y'all are kind of cute together."

"Please, Sakura, I don't need you fantasizing about us."

"Too late. It started after I walked in on you guys the first time."

"Gah!"

* * *

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! GAARAAAA!"

The red head stood up quickly and grabbed his stapler, holding it above his head just in case.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaa – Ah! Why the hell do you have a stapler in your hand?" Naruto cried as he burst into the red head's office.

Gaara sighed and tossed it onto his desk noisily. "I thought you were…_something_ else. What do you want?"

Naruto hesitated a moment before speaking. "Um...Shika-"

"Oh, right, he sent me an e-mail with the dares. Apparently we each have to pull off three to make up for their absences…" Gaara trailed off as he sat in his chair and turned it to the desk behind him where his computer sat.

The blonde frowned, causing his nose to wrinkle. "When I was gone for a day I had to make up my dare when I came back! Why do we have to do theirs?" Green eyes stared at him intensely. Naruto flinched under the heated gaze. "Well…you know…'cause…I mean…"

"You have a point," Gaara smirked at the visible relief in Naruto's eyes. "However, I like the dares I was assigned. So if I'm doing them, so are you." He turned back to his computer.

"Y-yes sir!"

"Okay, your first dare is to 'list your colleagues in order of their sexual attractiveness. Stick the list someplace where everyone can see it and refuse to elaborate.'"

The blonde guffawed loudly, causing Neji and Temari to practically fall out of their chairs in surprise. "That's going to ruin me…" He said suddenly, all laughing ceased.

"Suck it up…"

"You're such a na-na-na!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry!"

"Thought so."

A heavy, awkward silence filled the room. Naruto watched the back of Gaara's chair as the red head continued to read the e-mail. "Um…" He said rather shyly. "What's yours?"

Gaara smirked and turned his chair around to look at the blonde. "I have to claim I recently discovered I was a witch in my previous life and relive the moments I was burned at the stake."

Naruto's laughter filled the room once again. "That's great, that's great."

Gaara furrowed his brow. "Wha-"

A knock interrupted his question and Neji entered the room without waiting for permission. "What's going on in here?" The brunette eyed Naruto suspiciously.

Green eyes examined the Hyuuga quickly. He had his long, silky brown hair pulled back in a low, loose ponytail, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his tie was gone (probably because it was casual Friday). "Neji, you look really sexy today." He stated without thinking, catching both the brunette and blonde off guard.

"Whaaaaat?"

Neji and Gaara covered their ears from the ear splitting shout Naruto gave.

"What the fuck is going on in here? Do you realize how _loud_ you are being?"

All three men stiffened and turned to look at an infuriated Uchiha.

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Neji to Gaara. He gulped and then scratched the back of his neck. "Well now…I suppose I should be going then." He began walking, but the wind was knocked out of him when Sasuke held his arm out stiffly to the side, blocking his exit. "Uchiha…" He growled low enough so only the man next to him to hear.

Sasuke merely smirked as he stared at the brunette and red head standing in front of him who were watching the two with impassive expressions. "Get back to work you two. Naruto…"

"Your office?" The blonde asked with enthusiasm unknown to him. He screwed his eyes shut tight and willed away the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Heh, indeed,"

* * *

Sasuke growled deep in his throat. Once again, Sakura had interrupted them right before they could have sex. His brother had called asking if Sasuke had by any chance found a paper that might have fallen from his planner. Of course that page happened to be the one with the scheduled appointment with their father for next week. So Sasuke feigned innocence and declared that he hadn't found any such thing.

He cussed under his breath and got out of his chair. Screw reviewing parking lot and sign placement plans! He had a blonde to do!

The Uchiha exited his office and immediately turned to the right, coming face to face with Naruto's closed office door. There, on a bright orange sheet of paper, was a list of names. Sasuke read the title aloud in a low voice. "'Sexual Attractiveness According to Uzumaki Naruto…?'"

Nara Shikamaru

Subaku No Gaara

Hyuuga Neji

Hatake Kakashi

Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke stopped at his name. Five? He was number five? Shikamaru was number one? _'Dobe…' _"…Naruto!"

Luckily for our favorite blonde, he was already working on his second dare which was out of Sasuke's reach: the fifth floor.

The fifth floor of the Sannin building was a postal office. All mailing and shipping issues were worked out here and some other stuff that Naruto had no clue about.

He walked around, mystified, until he was at what appeared to a receptionist desk. A man with shoulder length blonde hair that was in half a ponytail sat behind the desk, blowing a large pink bubble from his mouth. "Um…excuse me,"

The blonde looked up at him with sharp blue eyes that narrowed immediately. "Can I help you? I'm very busy, in case you can't tell."

'_You were just sitting there staring into space!' _Naruto growled in his thoughts, but put on a grin despite his annoyance. "Can I interest you in buying this ant farm?" He held up a glass case filled with dirt and roaming ants. He had stolen it off Shino's desk while the man was away. He wouldn't notice _one_ ant farm missing out of the six he had on his shelf.

_Back upstairs…_

Aburame Shino returned to his office and paused immediately. "Someone was in here…" He scanned the room cautiously and his eyes widened. "Fiend! Someone took one of my precious kingdoms! Who took my ant farm? I bet it was that stupid blonde!"

Uzumaki Naruto sneezed and grimaced when the essence of it went inside the ant farm.

The man, who Naruto just recently found out was named Deidara, was examining the glass case carefully. He took no notice to the sneeze and simply stood up straight. "I'll take it. How does twenty dollars sound?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Uh…I was just kidding! It's not for sale. Hehe, it's not even mine. Sorry dude!" The blonde turned around and was about to run off when he bumped into someone and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by an arm wrapping around his waist. He looked up into obsidian eyes and gasped.

A man with short black hair and eyes smiled at him warmly. "Hello there. I've never seen you around here before. You new?"

Naruto blushed and tried to pull away from the man. In response, he got another arm around him. "Please let me go,"

This guy looked a lot like a happy, paler Sasuke. It was rather scary.

"I'm Sai. And you are...?"

"He was trying to sell me some bogus crap." Deidara announced behind them.

'_You were interested in it a minute ago, asshole!' _Naruto shouted in his head.

Sai raised both his eyebrows. "Oh? Are you from the sales company on the third floor?"

"Naruto!"

Sai and Naruto looked at an out of breath Sasuke who was gripping on to the metal door frame.

Naruto blushed even darker as his eyes widened in a slow, dramatic pace. "Sasu-ah, Uchiha-san!"

The raven-haired man glared at the smiling black-haired man that was hugging onto Naruto. "Get away from him!" He shouted, pulling his lover out of the other's hold. He wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively. "What are you doing down here, Naruto?"

"So your name is Naruto?" Sai asked casually, ignoring the fuming Sasuke. "That's cute,"

"Will you go away?" Sasuke growled, tightening his arms reflexively when the other man turned to face them.

"This is where I work. And besides, should a boss really be hugging onto his employee like that?" Blue and ebony eyes widened at this.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "What makes you think I'm his boss?"

Sai smiled, closing his eyes in the process. "He called you 'Uchiha-san.'"

Naruto took this chance to speak. "It was out of respect! I can call him Sasuke if I wanted to!"

The black-haired man's face fell. "Oh, so you're not Itachi?"

"Do I _look _like Itachi?" The younger Uchiha hissed.

Sai held his hands up in a defensive manner. "I don't know what Itachi looks like. I've only heard of him. He owns this company, you know…"

This caught Naruto's attention. "He does?"

The raven-haired man sighed. "Yeah…but that's not the point. The point is we're going upstairs now."

"Ooo, I smell hot, hot office sex!" Sai squealed in a girlish voice.

Sasuke smirked. "You must be psychic,"

"Eh?" Naruto cried. He was pulled away by the Uchiha and into the elevator that was conveniently still on the floor. Sasuke pushed him against the wall, removed the forgotten ant farm from his grasp, set it on the elevator floor, and pinned his arms above him. He gulped at the dark glare the taller man was giving him.

"I'm number five on your sexual attractiveness chart, dobe." Sasuke stated darkly. "What does Shikamaru have that I don't?"

The blonde blushed and averted his eyes to the ground. "W-well…he's so aloof and his ears are pierced. It's hot…"

Sasuke frowned and pulled away from Naruto when the doors slid open. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out slowly.

"S-Sasuke, wait!" Naruto cried as he picked up the glass tank. He rushed out of the elevator, quickly placed it on the table in the small kitchen area, and chased after the raven-haired man. "Sasuke!" For once, Naruto honestly didn't care that all of his colleagues were watching him as he cried after their boss, using his first name. "Sasuke, would you fucking stop for one minute, please?"

"Why should I? I'm only number five to you!" The Uchiha snapped. He wouldn't admit this to Naruto, but this was all an act. He was making the blonde come out in the open in front of everyone in the office without realizing it and maybe, just maybe (if he dared to push his luck far enough), he might just be able to reveal their relationship.

"Please, Sasuke, don't take it personally." Naruto whined.

Sasuke stopped next to Hinata's desk and spun around quickly, facing Naruto. "Am I your number five in bed too?"

Blue eyes looked horrified. "W-what…? You don't think I'm cheating on you, do you?"

The Uchiha was finding it very hard not to smirk now. He quickly swept his eyes over the area around them and noticed people were peering over cubicle walls or sticking their heads out of their doors to watch what was going on. Most of them seemed more intrigued rather than shocked. "I don't know, Naruto. You tell me. After all, you did break up with me. It was easy for you, huh? All you needed was a reason and when Itachi threatened you-"

A loud smack sounded.

Obsidian eyes widened to the extreme. He stared down at the teary-eyed blonde in front of him in surprise.

Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of the hand he had just used to slap the raven-haired man. "I can't believe you think I'm cheating on you!"

Sasuke's expression softened tremendously and he cupped Naruto's cheeks with his hands. Finally, he allowed his mask to slip and a small smile formed on his lips. He leaned down and nuzzled the unkempt blonde hair gently, sighing in contentment. "I suppose I was being irrational…"

"You _suppose_?" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "Don't push it, Naruto. I'm still your boss." He felt Naruto stiffen, and then relax.

"Sasuke…I…" Naruto pushed up on his tip toes and grasped onto Sasuke's lapel. He leaned his mouth near the raven-haired man's ear and whispered, "I have to pee really badly. Can I use your bathroom?"

The Uchiha's face fell immediately. "Fine."

* * *

"What the hell, Gaara?" Neji shouted when he watched a naked Gaara sitting on his desk grab two random documents on the desk and staple them together.

Just earlier, the red head had been claiming that he was a witch in a past life and started screeching about an invisible fire burning him to death. Then he pulled the Hyuuga into his office and started stripping. Of course, Neji didn't mind the last part. The sex was great. But now Gaara was just acting like a total idiot again.

"They were lonely…I unite two singles and you yell at me? Cupid is sad…" Gaara's expression remained blank as he spoke.

"You hang out with that Uzumaki guy too much."

"Noooo…" Gaara sang. His eyes brightened suddenly as he watched Neji put his hair back in its low ponytail. "I wanna do it again."

Pale blue eyes turned to look at him. "Seriously? I mean, I don't mind, but-"

The red head hopped off the desk and dashed over to the brunette, hugging him around the waist. "Shut up and let's do it."

Neji moaned as he was pushed and against the wall, his still sensitive manhood rubbing into Gaara's. "Gawd, I really hope you're not turning into a sex addict…"

* * *

Naruto tapped his fingers on his boss' desk while Sasuke got dressed. "He picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew from past uses.

The Uchiha turned and watched as Naruto, who only had his button down shirt on, stood with his back to him. "Who are you calling?"

The blonde shushed him quickly before speaking kindly to whoever was on the other line. "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I work for Konoha Planning Department…Yes ma'am, the one located in the Sannin building…Correct…Yes ma'am…Well, thank you very much…Well,, I would like to invite one of your photographers to come witness my boss abseiling naked from the roof of the building…No ma'am, this is not a fluke…It's for charity,"

"Na-ru-to!" Sasuke growled and launched himself at the blonde.

"Oh gawd! Ah, Uchiha-sama, you shouldn't do that! Ahhh…" Naruto gave a cheeky grin as he continued the obviously fake sex noises, holding the phoned above his head.

"Naruto, do you _want_ to get fired? I can and will fire you!" Sasuke didn't realize he had pushed his leg between the blonde's legs until he moaned. The Uchiha glared as he grabbed the phone by its spiral cord and yanked it out of Naruto's hand. "You fucking idiot…"

Blue eyes sparkled as he was lifted onto the desk, Sasuke standing between his legs. "But I'm the idiot you fuck,"

"Don't call it that. It makes me sound like scum. We have sex or we make love. We don't fuck." Sasuke corrected him.

Naruto stilled and thought about this for a moment. He then chuckled and leaned forward. "...Sasuke…the phone," He pointed down to the abandoned phone on the carpeted floor.

The Uchiha looked down and sighed. "I really should fire you…"

_Meanwhile, on the other line of the phone..._

"Hey, Miyako, who are you on the phone with?" Arina asked as she leaned against the door frame of the other woman's small office.

The silver-haired woman looked up with wide black eyes and held the phone out to the other female.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, she crouched down next to her friend/colleague and they listened together.

_"Oh gawd, Sasuke, more!"_

_"Damn it, Naruto, I will never get tired of you calling my name."_

_Knocking._

_"Uchiha-san? Your brother is here to see you."_

_"..."_

The two women looked at each other warily before going back to listening.


	18. Do You Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**AN: I don't really think I made it clear how old everyone is in the story so I'm going to take the time to do that now.  
**

**Naruto, Kiba, and Neji – 26**

**Gaara – 25**

**Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji – 27**

**Sasuke – 29 (for now)**

**Itachi and Kisame – 36**

**Kakashi and Iruka – 40**

**Everyone else is between the ages of 25 and 28**

**Chapter Eighteen: **

**Do You Remember**

"_Ne, Shikamaru-san?"_

_Nara Shikamaru lifted his head off of his folded arms and looked at the blonde man standing in front of his desk. "Oh, you're the new guy, right? Welcome to Konoha Planning Department."_

_Uzumaki Naruto nodded and grinned brightly before his expression returned to one filled with hesitation. "Um…you don't remember me, do you?"_

_Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Have I met you before?"_

_The blonde gasped in what appeared to be feigned horror. "Shika, that's so mean!"_

_Eyes widening at the nickname, the black-haired man sat up in his chair. "You're that brat from high school, aren't you? Naruto…"_

_Naruto laughed loudly. "Yep! I can't believe you forgot me!"_

_Shikamaru frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would I even want to remember you after what you did to our senior prom and graduation?"_

_Naruto's laughter diminished into a faint chuckle and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah…sorry about that…"_

_Shikamaru sighed and leaned back. "Don't worry about it. What's done is done. Just don't do anything stupid here, okay? I do hope you've matured since high school…"_

"_Not one bit," The blonde announced proudly._

"_Oh…great…"_

* * *

"_Uzumaki, where are those papers I gave you for proofing yesterday?" A cold, sinister voice asked._

_Naruto jumped and looked up at his boss Orochimaru. "R-right here, sir…" He reached for a folder on his desk and held it out for the older man._

_Orochimaru looked offended by this. He narrowed his piercing yellow eyes threateningly. "I am your superior, Uzumaki. You bring the documents to me."_

_The blonde hopped out of his chair quickly and shuffled over to the black-haired man and handed them to him. He suppressed the yelp of surprise when the folder was practically ripped from his hands. His eyes traveled past Orochimaru's shoulder as a man with raven hair and black eyes walked strolled down the hallway; he was accompanied by a taller man with silver hair._

_Black eyes fell on him and a shiver shot down his spine from the intensity of them._

"_What is _this_?" Orochimaru hissed, grabbing Naruto's attention and he looked down at the bottom of the last page where his boss was pointing._

"_You told me to sign it when I was done…" Naruto stated, a little confused by the man's reaction to it._

_Orochimaru let out a low growl and slammed the folder onto Naruto's desk. "I meant the dot over the 'I'! Why the hell is it a little swirl?"_

_The blonde's face paled and he looked down at his signature again. "I-it's just how I dot my 'I's, s-sir…I've been doing it like that since the second grade…"_

"_It better stop now. You're no longer in the second grade, Uz-u-ma-ki."_

_Naruto gulped at the dark tone his boss took._

"_Keep it up and you'll be fired."_

"_If anyone is being fired, it is you, Orochimaru." A velvety voice said calmly._

_Orochimaru spun around and gasped._

_Naruto's eyes widened as the raven-haired man from before leaned against the wall of his cubicle._

"_U-Uchiha-sama! W-what are you…why are you…" Orochimaru stammered._

_Blue eyes widened. This was _the_ Uchiha Fugaku? The one that owned Konoha Planning Department and other businesses that were essential to the country? He looked nothing like Naruto had imagined. He had expected him to have slicked back hair with a beard and to be very…well…_old_._

_The Uchiha smirked and held out his hand behind him. He began to speak while the silver-haired man reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a crisp white envelope, placing it in the waiting hand. "My father requested that I come down here and check things out. Itachi is busy, you know, with much more important matters." He held out the envelope and Orochimaru took it cautiously. "After completing my extra three years at an Ivy League school that revolved around business, I acted as my brother's shadow for a year to get a hang of how the Uchiha companies are to be run. Now," His eyes focused on Naruto and he smirked. "I'm taking over Konoha Planning Department."_

"_What? But I-"_

_The silver-haired man stepped forward and folded his arms across his chest. "We know you're the one who has been embezzling the company's money as well."_

_Orochimaru stiffened and gritted his teeth. "I-it wasn't me! It was Naruto, right here!" He pointed to the blonde. "I was just in here confronting him about it."_

_Naruto, who had been silent due to his captivity in the Uchiha's eyes, snapped to attention and gaped at his boss._

_The raven-haired man's eyes refocused on Orochimaru and narrowed. "How childish to blame it on an employee; we know it was you. We keep track of all of the Konoha employees…including you."_

_Naruto didn't know what happened exactly, but he suddenly found himself in a headlock and something flat pressed against his head._

"_Let's just see you take me!" Orochimaru hissed threateningly as he tightened his hold on Naruto and the stapler in his hand._

_Sasuke and the other man's bodies became stiff and took on a cautious stance._

"_Orochimaru…let him go…" The silver-haired man said slowly, but sternly._

_The blonde squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I knew this guy was insane! I just knew it!" Blue eyes widened immediately. 'Shit…did I just say that out loud?' Naruto looked frantically over at the Uchiha who was shifting his glare between him and Orochimaru. "Dobe," He growled._

_Sasuke then proceeded in one of those annoying calm talks that police usually give people that are about to commit suicide or something dangerous._

_Naruto had no idea why the bastard was doing that. They never listened. However, he soon realized that the man was simply buying time._

_It wasn't long till security showed up and Orochimaru panicked and plunged a staple in the back __of Naruto's head before the psycho was shot with a stun gun._

Naruto blinked rapidly. Why the hell was he remembering the first time he met Sasuke at a time like this? He looked slowly from Itachi to Kisame to Sasuke.

They were still topless, though they had pulled their pants back on, and the younger Uchiha was continuing to hug onto him in a protective manner.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke." Itachi said with mock discontent. The smirk on his face ruined the façade he was trying to make. "I should tell father; you should be fired. And Naruto, you're no better than him."

The blonde bite the inside of his cheek harshly, not wanting to shout his current thoughts to the older Uchiha. He didn't want to spoil any chance of him and Sasuke getting out of this smoothly.

Sasuke looked down at the top of Naruto's head and locked his jaw. He's had this planned for awhile. If he and Naruto were to get caught by his brother, he would take full responsibility. He would even claim rape if he had to.

Exhaling loudly through his nose, the raven-haired man put a hand on the upper back of Naruto's head and ran a finger over the small scar there.

"_Teme," Naruto growled as they stared at each other intensely._

"_Dobe, we've been to five different stores. You don't need anything else-"_

"_But this shirt is cool!"The blonde whined._

"_You especially don't need an orange dress shirt!" Sasuke answered back quickly. "Seriously, where are you going to wear that?"_

_Naruto gaped at him. "To work, of course!"_

_The raven-haired man frowned deeply. "I don't think so," He quickly turned his head to glare at the people watching them, who were waiting in line to check out at the counter. Why the hell did Naruto choose a place like this to argue?_

"…_and it looks great on me too!"_

_Sasuke snapped his attention back to the blonde who had apparently – and unfortunately – been ranting about the shirt. "You're not getting it," Sasuke dead-panned._

_Blue eyes were blazing now. "You cannot drag me into the stupid mall, take me to all these gawd damn stores and then tell me I can't buy anything! We've been walking around in here for thirty minutes! Can't we at least buy _one_ thing?"_

"_No!"Sasuke snapped, gritting his teeth in emphasis. He lowered his voice greatly so that the amused people in the line couldn't hear them. "If you do not shut up this instant your ass will be in so much pain tomorrow morning!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face._

_Sasuke smirked in his triumph, but it quickly faded when Naruto made a devious smirk of his own._

"_Is that a threat or a promise, teme?"_

The younger Uchiha didn't know why he was suddenly thinking about his first date with Naruto, but it was taking all his will power not to laugh at their tedious argument. Naruto had ended up getting the shirt anyway, although it was destroyed in their love making that night. The poor thing was practically unrecognizable in the morning.

"Do you understand?" Itachi said rather loudly, capturing his brother's attention.

"Now hold on a second, Itachi," Kisame, who had been silent this entire time, suddenly said in a deep tone of authority.

Itachi turned and glared at his business partner. "Stay out of this,"

"No," Kisame said quickly and sauntered over to the older Uchiha. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's stomach and nuzzled the top of his head.

"Kisame! Cut that out this instant!"

"Itachi, you love me right? You said so last night in bed…"

Naruto's eyes widened comically while Sasuke remained passive.

"If you don't shut up, Kisame, I'll-"

"I'm your business partner, but I'm also your employee. You hired me, and you could fire me. Even if you have me follow you around and attend important conferences with you, I'm not your equal. You and I are employer and employee. Just like Sasuke and Naruto."

Itachi gritted his teeth and glanced at Sasuke who was analyzing everything that was just said. "We're different; as you said, you're my business partner. Naruto is a simple employee. Besides, Sasuke has Kakashi as a business partner, so he can't just promote Naruto."

Kisame sighed and sagged his shoulders. "I honestly didn't want to do this…but – and Uchiha-shorty, you better appreciate this! – if you leave them alone Itachi, I'll let you top."

Everything seemed to freeze at that very moment.

So many thoughts began to flood Sasuke and Naruto's mind at once. But the loudest one that seemed to be repeated over and over again was _'Oh my gawd, Itachi is bottom?'_

The older Uchiha frowned and looked Kisame in the eyes. "We're role playing _and _you're cross-dressing too! Just topping isn't good enough!"

Naruto suddenly felt bad for Kisame. So kinky thoughts ran in the family…

The blue man grimaced. but nodded nonetheless. "However, you have to keep up your end of the bargain."

"Leave the twerps alone, got it." Itachi said quickly.

Sasuke finally decided to speak. "Kisame…thank you."

Kisame looked at him and smiled wildly, freaking out both Sasuke and Naruto as the stared at pointy sharp teeth. How in the hell did Itachi stand kissing that mouth?

"We're going. However, Sasuke…I need to talk to you later. I'll call you to make an appointment, okay?" Itachi announced.

The young raven-haired man simply nodded, slightly anxious as to what it was his brother wanted.

* * *

**(Bonus Smut Scene (aka, a belated Christmas present))**

Naruto gripped the sheets of paper beneath him and groaned as Sasuke began to fondle his balls while sucking on the head of his manhood. "Sasuke…please…"

The three fingers that were currently stretching him out started their usual search of the bundle of nerves inside the blonde. It didn't take long till Naruto cried out in pleasure. After a few moments of abusing the sensitive area, Sasuke retreated his fingers from the hole and his mouth from Naruto's length.

"You were right, Naruto. This is a great idea…" Sasuke smirked as he picked up the bottle of lube that was lying on the swivel chair and squirted a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He sighed softly as he smeared the substance all over his erection.

They were currently in Shikamaru's office, on top of his desk. The work day was over, so everyone had gone home already.

Naruto had driven back to his apartment, picked up a few items, and came back to the building.

He was now a panting mess wearing a pale blue dress that had been his mother's. It was a stretchy fabric, so it fit much better than the sailor fuku. It was a button-down too, so Sasuke had the entire dress completely open.

The Uchiha chuckled and bent down to kiss a tan stomach. He licked his way up to the right nipple and took the nub into his mouth immediately. He teased it with his tongue and bit it harshly before moving to the left one and repeating his actions again.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto groaned and laced his fingers in soft raven hair.

Sasuke sat up and made an odd combination of a pout and a scowl. "You never let me tease you enough…but I guess all that can wait till later." With that, Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's right knee and placed it over his shoulder; he pressed his hand firmly against a tan left thigh to keep it down on the desk's surface.

He settled himself at the blonde's entrance and pushed in without any warning.

Naruto let out a soft hiss and gritted his teeth.

Sasuke looked down at him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to."

Blue eyes glared up at him. "Yeah, I know teme. You never mean to."

The Uchiha chuckled darkly before pulling back and - after receiving a curt nod from Naruto - slamming back in.

Papers and folders fell to the floor as the desk shook underneath the constantly shifting weight.

"Sasuke! Sa-Sasuke! R-right there!" Naruto shouted when a particular thrust brushed against his prostate.

The raven-haired man angled his hips so that he hit the gland dead-on with each thrust.

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and pushed back against Sasuke with great force. He began to clench and unclench the muscles in his rear, knowing it caused a lot of pleasure for the Uchiha.

"Ah…Naruto…" Sasuke gasped breathlessly as he began to speed up. He removed his hand from Naruto's thigh and wrapped it around his weeping cock. He pumped the organ extremely fast while bucking his hips forward, trying to catch up to the pace of his hand.

"Oh…oh gawd…fuck, I d-don't know…how much…longer I-I can…ah…" Naruto failed to finish the sentence as his body began to tense with all the built up pleasure. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" He repeated over and over again like a mantra.

Said man was bent over now, trying his best to keep up his pace, but both of the men's movements were becoming too jerky and uncontrollable as waves of pleasure washed over their bodies. "Yes…fuck, yes…"

The blonde cried out in a long moan that drowned out Sasuke's shout of Naruto's name as they released their seed simultaneously.

They panted as they looked into each other's eyes, reveling in the afterglow of their love making.

The sound of something hitting the carpeted floor of Shikamaru's office caught both the men off guard and they snapped their heads towards the doorway.

The janitor flinched when two sets of eyes met hers. She laughed nervously and picked up the toilet brush she had dropped before apologizing and pushing her cleaning cart away, down the hall towards the bathrooms.

A heavy silence filled the room before Naruto gasped as something inside him twitched. "Sasuke!" He hissed in a whisper.

"I can't help it! I think it's hot that someone was watching!"

"Pervert!"


	19. Sexy Voices and Nude Golfing

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto. Because if I did, the world would end.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Sexy Voices and Nude Golfing**

"_Uchiha-san?"_

Sasuke removed his reading glasses and reached across his desk to his phone. "What is it Sakura?"

"_There's a rather…um…distressed Lewis-san on the line asking for you."_

The man furrowed his eyebrows and inhaled sharply. "Put him on," he said curtly. A second passed before a click was heard. "Hello, Mr. Lewis, this is Uchiha, Sasuke. What's the problem?" He said in his best English accent.

"_Mr. Uchiha, I don't know what kind of business you're running here, but I cannot tolerate this kind of insolence!"_

The Uchiha didn't even flinch at the harshness of the other man. "Were you by any chance talking to Uzumaki, Naruto?"

"_No, I was speaking with a Mr. Nara."_

Sasuke blinked rapidly. "What did Mr. Nara say, Mr. Lewis?"

"_He started rambling about what a sexy voice I had while we were in the middle of a business transaction and-"_

"Wait, wait, wait…Nara said your voice was sexy?" Sasuke rested his elbows on his desk and rand his free hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

"_Yes! And if my company is to build anything in the Konoha district-"_

"I'm terribly sorry that you had to deal with such rudeness, Mr. Lewis. Unfortunately, I have a very important meeting to attend. I'm redirecting you to Hatake, Kakashi, my business partner. He'll listen to your complaints and handle any loose ends. Thank you for your time." Sasuke pressed a button and hung up the phone.

He stood up from his chair and exited his office. "Sakura, get Kakashi and tell him Mr. Lewis is waiting for him on line 4. Thanks,"

The pink-haired woman nodded quickly, not paying much attention to the how quickly the Uchiha was walking towards Shikamaru's office.

* * *

Naruto flipped off the lights and closed his office door behind him. He was in a rather good mood today. He'd gotten more work done on time than usual and was even able to finish a few other small matters he'd left incomplete for weeks. Even Sasuke praised him for his efforts.

And not the usual praise with a blow job or make out session. No. It was an honest-to-gawd "good work, Uzumaki."

The blonde smiled to himself and looked to his left to see Shikamaru carrying a box fool of miscellaneous objects in it.

"Hey, what's up, Shika? Cleaning up your office?"

The older man looked at him with the most gloomed expression Naruto has ever seen.

"Hmm? What's up, man?"

"Can we go get lunch somewhere? I'll pay," Shikamaru said in a low voice.

"Um…okay. I want ramen!"

"Che…troublesome…"

* * *

Kiba walked up to Shino who was sitting in the corner of the small café located on the first floor of the office building.

The bug lover looked at the dog lover with obvious discontent.

Kiba: "Hey, Shino!"

Shino:

Kiba: "Um…so you're eating a sandwich, huh?"

Shino:

Kiba swallowed thickly and loosened his tie. He sat down across from the other man and narrowed his eyes like he usually did in office meetings to make it seem like he meant business. "Hey, could I move in with you for a few months if I ever need to…you know…_disappear_?"

Shino raised an eyebrow at this, his attention snagged. "And why would you need to disappear?"

"Oh, you never know. Crazy things have been happening these days."

"I know what you mean. This heat wave is not good for the insects."

"…Yeah, seriously. I mean, maybe they should migrate north of something, right?" Kiba let out a quick, loud laugh.

Shino remained quiet.

"Well! It was great chatting with you, man. Thanks for everything!" Kiba got out of his chair quickly and began to walk away.

"You're welcomed to stay at my domain any time."

The dog lover paused and slowly turned to look at the other man. "Wha…?"

"My home," Shino repeated slowly. "You're welcome to stay if you ever need to. The attic makes a nice guest room, but you'll have to share it with the termites."

A shiver shot down Kiba's back. "Uh…thanks, dude. Bye!" With that, he walked/ran for his life back to his safe haven (AKA, the table he sits at with Choji and Lee).

* * *

"Hey, Choji?" Ino said in a distracted tone as she flipped through a folder.

"It's Choji," Choji snapped, looking up at her sharply.

The woman didn't look at him. "That's what I said. Anyways, do you-"

"No, no, no. You said 'Choji'. It's 'Cho-ji.'"

Blue eyes met his. "I know. I said 'Choji.'"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! Your name is 'Choji!' We've all been calling you 'Choji!' And you're even saying it the same as we all do! Choji!"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!"

"What's going on here?" A deep voice said smoothly.

Ino and Choji snapped their heads to look at their boss.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Choji? You don't want to end up like your friend, do you?"

Choji opened his mouth to respond before closing it and giving the Uchiha a puzzled look.

Without another word, Sasuke placed a file on Sakura's desk and went into his office.

'_End up like my friend…?'_

* * *

Rock Lee checked his email for the eighth time that afternoon. "That's odd," He mused aloud, placing his chin into his left hand while he clicked out of the screen.

"What is?" Kiba asked before stuffing a potato chip into his mouth.

"No one has responded to the email I sent out this morning." The black-haired man replied with dissatisfaction.

Kiba looked at him from the corner of his eye, before sitting up in his chair and shaking his computer mouse, awakening the machine from its slumber. He tapped into his email account and immediately noticed the most recent one was from Lee. He clicked on it and read over its contents.

_How many of you, my fellow colleagues, would be prepared to respond to an unsolicited email even if you think it's a total waste of time?_

"Yeah, um, I'll give you three guesses as to why no one has responded…" Kiba chuckled and he deleted the email.

"They haven't read it yet?"

"Guess again,"

"They are overwhelmed with work and want to respond, but have more important matters to attend to?"

"Um…no, not exactly…one more guess."

"They think it's a waste of time?"

"Bingo."

* * *

Neji and Gaara were returning from lunch together as the exited the elevator on to the sixth floor.

"Hyuuga, fetch me a glass of water." Gaara said blankly.

Neji stilled in his tracks while the red head continued ahead.

"Chop, chop!" He added, snapping his fingers twice.

Neji narrowed his eyes and purposefully continued back to his office, roughly bumping his shoulder against Gaara's in the process. He slammed his door behind him.

Gaara couldn't help the smirk that spread on his lips.

* * *

"What's up, Shika? You seem to be out of it." Naruto said as he and Shikamaru arrived at the entrance of their office building. He continued through the revolving door, but stopped in the main hallway when he noticed that Shikamaru hadn't followed him in. He turned and went back through the door.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. He slowly moved towards the metal bench that sat in front of the poor excuse of a garden near the entrance.

Naruto took the seat next to him. "Shikamaru?"

"Everyone makes stupid decisions, you know that, right?" The older man said slowly.

The blonde tilted his head to the side, but nodded nonetheless.

"No one is perfect. And if you're too mature at a young age, the immaturity grabs you by the neck and squeezes when you're older."

Naruto stared down at his feet, trying to grasp what Shikamaru was getting at.

"The game was one of the best things I've ever done my whole life. I've never had so much fun with just a group of friends. I've never smiled so much…never felt so…trouble-less."

A bright grin formed on Naruto's face, but when he saw that the other man wasn't smiling, it disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"'With great power comes great responsibility.' Do you know where that comes from?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Naruto for the first time since they got there.

Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, thinking. "The American president, Thomas Jefferson said that, right?"

The black-haired man smiled softly. "Yes," he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "The game isn't powerful at all, but you still need to be responsible with it. Never slip up,"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Shika…what's going on?"

Shikamaru inhaled deeply through his nose and let it out through his mouth. "I was fired today,"

The blonde shot up out of his seat in blinding speed, staring down at his friend with wide eyes. "What? Sasuke fired you? Because of one of the dares, right? Oh gawd, it was because of one of the dares…we should have stopped the game so long ago. I knew this would happen…"

"Chill out, Spazoid. Sit down, I'm not done." Shikamaru watched as the younger man paced back and forth, taking deep breaths, before finally settling down next to him once more. "I was fired from Konoha Planning Department, but he set me up with a job on the tenth floor in the Technology Development Department."

Naruto snapped his head towards his friend and gaped. "Dude, that's like a promotion!"

"Yeah, but his exact words were, 'Nara, you are fired. Take your things and don't show up for work tomorrow.'"

Naruto's shoulders sagged. "Why would Sasuke do that?"

"Because I screwed up. I used my dare on a very important business call. I could have cost the company millions of dollars. That's why I'm telling you to be careful with the game. Don't just stop it…but think before you do the dare. Always be two hundred steps ahead."

Naruto nodded slowly, not exactly paying attention to what Shikamaru was saying.

"Hey," The black-haired man nudged his friend in the arm with his elbow.

Naruto looked at him solemnly, before giving his friend a soft smile and nudging him back.

The two let out a small laugh before they got up from the bench. Shikamaru headed towards his car and Naruto headed towards his office.

* * *

That night, Sasuke and Naruto slept in their own homes, in their own beds, alone.


	20. Thinking Things Through

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto. Because if I did, the world would end.**

**Chapter Twenty: Thinking Things Through**

"Sakura-chan, I need to speak with Sasuke," Naruto said through gritted teeth. He was trying to appear pleasant to the other woman, but was failing miserably. He was simply too pissed to even pretend to be happy.

Sakura fiddled with her necklace as she looked for something around her desk. "Ah, here it is…" she muttered quietly to herself. She held up a white sheet of paper with the Konoha Planning Department seal on the top of it.

Naruto took the paper out of her hand and read it to himself.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Be a dear and don't let Naruto into my office if he shows any signs of being irate._

_Thanks,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Same goes for Choji and Temari_

"That bastard!" the blond screeched. He abandoned the note on Sakura's desk and turned to the Uchiha's door. "Gawd damn it, Sasuke! I need to talk to you!" He shouted as he banged on the door. "Open the fucking door!"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, shooting up from her desk and approaching the man. She pulled at the back of his collar roughly, cutting off his air for a brief second.

Naruto placed a hand over his throat and coughed roughly. "Sakuraaaa-"

"Don't you 'Sakuraaaa' me! You're being a nuisance!"The pink-haired woman scolded.

"But do you have any idea what he's done?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm a bit peeved too, but there's nothing we can do about it. And acting like an obnoxious, whining kid isn't going to help either."

"…he's such a bastard."

"_Naruto,"_

Both Sakura and Naruto jumped at the sudden appearance of the voice. They turned and looked at Sakura's intercom.

"_Shut the hell up. I'm trying to get work done."_

"Sasuke! I need to talk to you!"

"_Well I don't want to talk to you. Now get back to work or I'll have you escorted out of here by security for being a disturbance."_

Blue eyes widened. Why was Sasuke acting like this? The Uchiha has been in a bad mood ever since…Naruto gasped quietly. Sasuke had gone to a very important meeting the day before yesterday. And usually he took Kakashi with him, but this time he hadn't. Did something happen at the meeting?

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed as the blond moved closer to their boss's door. She tilted her head to the side when Naruto knocked lightly on the door.

When no immediate response came, they both started to wonder if Sasuke hadn't heard the knock, but then the Uchiha swung the door open and glared at Naruto.

"What?" He snapped.

Naruto challenged his glare with a determined expression. "I need to talk to you."

Sasuke growled deep in his throat. "Look, Naruto, I know you're mad about me firing Shikamaru, but I'm not going to change my mind. He's gone. Deal with it."

"N-no, it's not about that, I swear. I need to talk to you about something else."

Sasuke blinked as he raked his eyes over Naruto's whole body. His stance was relaxed yet he seemed almost unapproachable. "Okay…come in."

The Uchiha made sure to lock the door after closing it behind him.

* * *

"Welcome, Nara-san. Uchiha-sama regarded you quite highly. He said you had a lot of potential. Your office is this way," A bearded man said cheerfully.

Shikamaru followed him silently, noting that he reeked of cigarettes.

They entered a brightly lit room that was furnished with a small desk, a bookshelf, a filing cabinet and a table with a large operating system on it.

"You do understand what we do here, right?"

"Yeah…we're pretty much the _Geek Squad_ of the whole Sannin building."

"_And _we assist the water and power technicians." The older man added, scratching at his chin. "Over here," he said, walking up to the bookshelf. He reached between the shelf and the wall and pulled out a rolled up poster sheet. "This is the blueprint of the entire Sannin building. As you can see here…uh…Shikamaru-san?"

The black-haired man just stood there, staring at the paper with wide eyes. _'Shit! I forgot the score sheet in my office!'_

* * *

"I met with my dad the other day." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto didn't move an inch. He continued to lean against the raven's desk, staring at the wall.

"Apparently Itachi has told him everything…except us. He knows about you and your friends' wacky behavior and the lack of discipline within this entire office. He said if I had half the ability to run a company like Itachi did, I would have been promoted by now. But here I am, stuck in the smallest of all the Uchiha owned businesses because my dad doesn't believe I'm fit to run any others."

Silence fell between them.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door caused them both to pause.

"Uchiha-sama, it's Kakashi."

"Come in," Sasuke called out.

The white-haired man entered the room holding a rolled up sheet of paper.

"Naruto, if you'll excuse us…" The Uchiha said calmly.

The blond stood up and was about to step forward when Kakashi stopped him.

"I think it will do us good if he stayed here."

Both Naruto and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Kakashi spread out the large sheet of paper over Sasuke's neat desk. He quietly apologized when he accidently knocked over a picture frame. He picked it up and noticed it was of Sasuke and Naruto. He smirked and set it face down. "I found this in Nara Shikamaru's office. It was tucked behind a bookshelf."

Blue eyes widened and Naruto stiffened his entire body. He suddenly felt very queasy. Laid out before Sasuke, his boss and his lover, was the score sheet. And taped under Naruto's name was every single dare that he ever completed along with its points.

Sasuke glared at the paper for what seemed like an eternity to Naruto. Finally, he cleared his throat and looked at Kakashi. "Thank you, Kakashi-san. You are dismissed."

The older man nodded and turned to leave. He smirked challengingly at Naruto before he exited the office.

Naruto curled his fists into tight balls. _'Damn it, Kakashi! After I saved your ass from Itachi, you still go and rat on me! You unbelievable bastard!'_

"Naruto," Sasuke averted his eyes to the blond who was staring at the floor. "Naruto, look at me." When Naruto did not comply, Sasuke straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin. "Naruto, as your boss, I order you to look at me."

Naruto flinched at how deep Sasuke's voice had become and he quickly snapped his head up to look at his boss.

The Uchiha smirked and tapped a finger on the score sheet. "It appears that all of your shenanigans was nothing but a mere game to you and your friends. Perhaps our relationship is too?"

"What?" Naruto screeched.

"You only got into a relationship with me because you knew I would go easy on you and your friends when you guys acted up." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Sasuke, how could you even think that? I love you!"

"You sucked up to me when you didn't want someone in trouble. You would distract me from their…" He looked down at the paper and twirled a hand around in the air. He jumped when a hand slammed down on his desk. His eyes traveled from the hand, up the arm and finally stared into teary blue eyes. "Crying isn't going to help, dobe."

"Gawd damn it, Sasuke! I love you! I may have never consider you as a lover until you made the first move, but after you started touching me…and I put that together with your personality at work and out of the office…I realized that you were someone I wanted to be with!

"For the love of Gawd, I used to have a crush on Sakura-chan! And I hated you because she was infatuated with you! But then she started dating Lee and I just didn't care anymore and I planned to go through my life alone. Then you came and molested me and I've never been so in love with someone before…"

Silence met him and Naruto began to fidget as Sasuke stared down at the score sheet.

"Prove it,"

"Eh?"

"Prove that you love me for real and that you're not just using me."

It was weird, but somehow Naruto knew this day would come. The day where he was going to have to choose between his job and Sasuke. And this time, Sasuke wasn't going to be able to bail him out of making the decision because this time Sasuke was the one forcing him to decide. He always had a plan for this day and he was more than ready to use it.

"Fine. I quit."

Obsidian eyes widened and he looked at Naruto in shock. "Wha…no…you don't have to…"

"Too late, Sasuke. I quit. I'll have my things cleared out of my office by lunch time." He walked over to the Uchiha and forced him to push his chair back. He straddled the older man's lap and pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

It took the Uchiha no time to respond and he began to roam his hands all over Naruto's chest and arms. He couldn't stand not touching Naruto longer than an hour. It just drove him insane.

He cupped the blond's rear, only to have Naruto push against him and abandon his lap.

"Come to my place after work," Naruto ordered and he left the room slowly, discreetly swinging his hips side to side.

After the blond closed the door behind him, he gaped at the empty cubicle in front of him. "W-where's Choji?"

Sakura looked at him solemnly. "He quit; he said the only reason he was even working here was because Shikamaru was here."

Naruto found it hard to swallow. So this was it? Due to their game, three people lost their jobs. Well, two of them quit, but it was still because of the game.

He ran a hand through his hair and entered his office, looking around slowly. He would miss it here. But everything was turning out for the best…right?


	21. Five is My Limit

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto. Because if I did, the world would end. Literally (probably)!**

**AN:** **Someone pointed out to me that I had Sasuke lock the door and then Kakashi entered through it even though it was still locked. So I would like to clear that up by saying…Kakashi is magical and can do whatever the hell he wants. He's bad ass, man! And he has the hottest crotch shots in the whole series.**

**Chapter Twenty One: Five is My Limit**

_**Two years later…**_

Uzumaki Naruto groaned as his cell phone continued to vibrate loudly in the pocket of his pants on the floor. He sat up, grimacing slightly, and leaned over the side of the bed to get to his pants.

Obsidian eyes watched in amusement as the sheets fell of the other man's tan body, his rear seeming to call to him. Sasuke smirked as he reached a hand forward and poked one of the cheeks.

"Teme, stop it," Naruto mumble as he finally got to his cell phone, sliding it open. "Hello?"

Sasuke's smirked widened as he stuck his finger into the blond's tight hole, causing him to groan loudly.

"N-no, sorry Choji!" Naruto practically yelled into the phone. "Yeah, Sasuke's being an asshole."

The Uchiha laid his chest on Naruto's back as he began to slide his finger in and out. "I'm not being an asshole. It's my birthday and you said I could do whatever I wanted to you." He could hear Choji chuckling on the other line.

"Ugh, ignore him. So what's up, Cho? Eh, seriously? Dude, that's awesome!"

"What?" Sasuke asked in pure curiosity, his movements paused for the moment.

"Choji's opening his first restaurant. He wants us to come to the party."

"When?"

"Thursday at six o'clock."

"That sounds do-able…"

Naruto grinned and returned his attention to the phone. "We'll be there man! It's too bad that Lee and Sakura aren't back from their honeymoon; they're gonna be missing out on some great chow. Okay, dude, bye."

Naruto closed his phone and dropped it back on top of his pants. Sasuke helped get back on the bed and it wasn't until he turned over onto his back that he realized that Sasuke still had his finger inside of him. He squirmed uncomfortably. "C'mon, Sasuke…aren't you tired yet?"

"Of course not! It's bad enough you passed out on me last time. It's no fun jacking you off when you're unconscious."

A bright blush seemed to cover the younger man's entire body. "You didn't have to do that!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "I would never leave you with an erection, my dear."

"Don't call me that! It makes me sound like a girl!" Two more fingers entered him abruptly, causing him to groan and bite his bottom lip. "T-teme…get some lube…"

Sasuke looked down at his digits as they appeared and disappeared repeatedly. "No, we're doing it dry."

Naruto squawked something incomprehensible as the fingers brushed over his prostate. He panted heavily as Sasuke grabbed his right leg and draped it over his shoulder.

The Uchiha leaned forward and claimed his lips in a noisy kiss while Naruto came closer and closer to the edge from the relentless fingers. He withdrew his hand from the blond's hole and sat back.

Naruto got the hint immediately and sat up, getting on all fours he leaned down and took Sasuke's manhood into his mouth without hesitation.

Sasuke couldn't but note how eager and bold Naruto was when he did this. He moaned deep in the back of his throat when he felt the head of his cock touch the back of Naruto's throat. He leaned back on the bad and panted as Naruto's miracle of a mouth worked him to the point of no return.

"Nah…Naruto…s-stop…" He moaned.

The blond lifted his head and licked his lips quickly. Without another word, he got up on his knees and turned around, only to drop onto his chest with his butt raised in the air. He looked back at Sasuke expectantly and wiggled his rear playfully.

The raven-haired man smirked and sat up on his knees. He placed one hand on Naruto's shoulder while the other one reached underneath him and grasped his chest. He slowly eased his cock into Naruto's entrance, relishing in the gurgled moan his lover made. Without waiting for the other to adjust, Sasuke pulled most of the way out and plunged back in.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto hissed at how rough it felt, at how good it felt. The friction was more intense and he could feel every move Sasuke made. He pushed his hips back to meet all of Sasuke's thrusts.

It wasn't long before Sasuke was pounding Naruto's prostate with each thrust forward. He slid his hand from Naruto's shoulder, down his side and onto his stomach until he had a firm grip on the other's cock. He pumped it in time with his furious movements.

"Ngh…uhn…Sasuke…Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulled out and roughly flipped Naruto onto his back before he reentered him. After another minute, Sasuke paused and pulled Naruto up, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Naruto pushed Sasuke down to lie on his back and he took over, only lifting off of him about an inch before plunging back down. "Mmnn…Sasuke…" He moaned when Sasuke began jerking him off again.

Their movements became jerky and uncoordinated as the two found themselves close to completion.

"Sasu-ah, ahhh!" Naruto cried as he shot his seed all over Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke followed after him quickly, grunting Naruto's name.

Naruto panted and slid off of the older man. "Okay…five times is my limit." He groaned as he laid down.

Sasuke took his spot next to him and kissed the blond on the neck and then the ear. "Well…thank you for the lovely birthday present…even though you forgot today was my birthday."

"I said I was sorry! Damn it, I took a half day off of work just to be here with you."

"I don't like your boss; he's perverted and he's an asshole."

"Yeah, well at least he's more forgiving than you were. Now I need to go to sleep; I have to get back to the store in three hours." With that, the blond reached down and pulled the covers over him.

Sasuke thought back to the old days when Naruto and his loser friends worked for him. They definitely made the office more interesting. Since he fired Shikamaru, the other four quit soon after.

Choji went off and returned to college to learn how to be a chef and run his own food business. After he graduated, he started a catering business and now he's opened his own restaurant.

Kiba also went back to college and became a veterinarian. He now works with his sister in one of the largest and most successful animal hospitals in the entire country of Japan.

Lee currently owns his own martial arts school for grade school kids. He was labeled as one of the best instructors of all of Konoha. He was even offered a contract to star in some ninja movie.

Naruto is working in a privately owned book store where a man who writes porn novels sits in the adult section and "researches" (according to Naruto).

Other people have come and taken their places, but they all lack character, which is what Naruto and his gang certainly had if nothing else.

But one thing that Sasuke missed the most was doing Naruto in his office. They tried to do it once when Naruto had the day off, but they were interrupted eight times (_EIGHT FUCKING TIMES!_) by those new blundering idiots. Naruto got tired of it and he just couldn't get into "the mood" so he decided to visit everyone in the office.

Then he got in a fist fight with Kakashi who was apparently ungrateful and Sasuke made him go home.

Sasuke laid on his back and draped his arm over his eyes. "I miss you, dobe…I want you to come back to the office." When he was met with silence, he sighed and turned onto his side, facing away from Naruto.

Blue eyes stared at the wall for the longest time before closing slowly.

* * *

"_Naruto, it's been so long!"_ Sakura said cheerfully over the phone.

"Yeah. Yeah it has been a very long week since we last spoke." Naruto commented sarcastically as he stretched up on his toes, trying to retrieve a book for a customer.

"_You sound busy…is Sasuke doing you right now?"_

"I'm at work!" He hissed.

"_Right, right. So listen, I have something really important to tell you!"_

"What?"

"_I'm pregnant,"_

Finally getting a hold of the book, Naruto slipped and fell backwards, the book falling and landing on his crotch. "Shit!"

"_You're not happy for me?"_

"No, I am! I was just hit in the wrong place."

"_Oh, so you are with Sasuke."_

"I'm not with Sasuke! And I'm really happy for you, Sakura. I just pity your kid."

"_What? Why?"_

"Because Lee's sperm is probably as backwards as he is," The blond laughed and hung up, cutting off the endless screaming on the other end. He stood there for a second, staring at his phone. "A baby, huh…"

* * *

"And that's why we can't do it tonight." Naruto announced proudly, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

"Because Sakura's having a baby?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"What? No! Because a book fell on my penis!"

Sasuke smirked and dropped onto his knees in front of Naruto. "Well then, maybe I should have a look at it to make sure there is no damage." He began unbuttoning the blond's pants, but two hands in his face made him stop.

"Don't do that!"

Sasuke growled as he continued to undo the pants anyway.

"Ha…Sasuke! No! Stop it, teme! Ugh…n-no!"

* * *

"Temari, I'm home." Shikamaru called in his normal bored tone as he walked through the door.

The blond haired woman shot up from the couch and blushed. "Um, welcome home. I have a…um…surprise for you."

Shikamaru studied her face and then looked down at the coffee table. His eyes widened comically. "Is that a pee stick?"

"Um…well, it's normally called a pregnancy test, but yes, it's a pee stick." Temari frowned.

The black-haired man undid his tie and dropped it on the chair next to his briefcase. "Have you peed on it?"

"Yes,"

"Damn it, Temari! That's gross! Get it off the table!"

Temari gaped at him. "You unbelievable bastard! You don't even care if it's positive or not!"

Shikamaru grimaced. Oh shit, he made her upset. "Um…i-is it positive…?"

"Yes,"

The couple stood there for a minute in utter silence. Suddenly, Temari found herself in a strong embrace.

"Ohmigawd, this is great!" He cried, lifting her off the ground and twirling around. He fell forward on the couch so that he was lying on top of her and he pressed his lips against hers roughly.

When they parted for air, Temari looked up into his face. She'd never seen her husband like this before. "I thought that you thought that kids were a pain in the ass."

"They are, but I don't mind raising a bunch of pains in the ass as long as I'm raising them with you." Shikamaru said, smiling a genuine smile at her.

She frowned and puffed out her cheeks. "That was really cheesy."

"I'm in a cheesy mood." He replied abruptly. He got off of the couch and lifted her bridal style, kissing her softly. "Shall we go to our royal chamber, my queen?"

Temari couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled in her chest.

**THE END**

**Okay, I know it was fast and rushed.**

**There will be a revised version of this entire fic out eventually, and it will have a better, more conclusive ending.  
**


End file.
